


Auf Eis gelegt

by Titanica



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanica/pseuds/Titanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es hätte ein ganz normaler Rennsonntag werden sollen, doch der Grand Prix am Monaco Circuit endet in einem Desaster. [Kimi Räikkönen und Sebastian Vettel] [Weitere Fahrer nur in Nebenrollen vertreten]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Ein schwarzer Tag

Nur langsam fand er in die Welt des Wachseins zurück, seine Augenlider schienen schwer wie Blei, als er sie anhob, obgleich er außer Stande war irgendetwas zu sehen. Ein wilder Strudel aus Farben hieß ihn willkommen, ein beständiges Rauschen hatte sich über sein Gehör gelegt. Schwärze wischte über ihn hinweg, als er die Augen wieder schloss. Er war so müde...so unglaublich müde. Nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es ihm, versuchte er nochmals die Lider anzuheben so weit es ihm möglich war. Nur langsam schien der Sog aus Farben abzuebben, die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich, aber er wusste nicht, weshalb. Wusste nicht, was geschehen war, spürte nur einen schrecklichen Schmerz, der durch seinen Rücken schoss wie rasendes Feuer. Bewegen konnte er sich nicht, dennoch vernahm er durch das Rauschen hinweg verzerrte Geräusche war. Schreie von Menschen, ein merkwürdiges Grollen wie eine Wand aus Feuer es verursachte, wenn sie sich eine Schneise fraß. Lichtblitze zuckten vor ihm auf, er hörte Fußgetrappel tausender Menschen, die Erde erbebte und er schloss wieder die Augen.

Schlafen. Der einzige Wunsch, den er verspürte, um den quälenden Schmerzen, die durch seinen Leib rasten, zu entfliehen. Wenn er sich doch bloß erinnern konnte, was die Ursache dieser lodernden Pein war, aber er konnte es nicht. Zu müde war er, eine seltsame Schwere hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen, die ihre Fesseln erst von ihm löste, als ein plötzlicher dumpfer Schmerz durch Kopf und Nacken zog. Und mit einem Mal verschwand der Schleier der Dunkelheit. Helles Licht stach ihm in die Augen, nicht einmal die geschlossenen Lider boten Schutz vor ihm. Ein Geräusch ertönte dicht neben seinem Ohr, halb knackend, halb knirschend, wie schweres Kunststoff, das hart auf Asphalt schlug. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, wieder war er bemüht, die Augen zu öffnen.

Über ihm thronte das Blau des Himmels, eine schemenhafte Gestalt, kaum mehr als ein schwarzer Schatten erschien in seinem Sichtfeld, ehe sie wieder verschwand. Keine Wolke trübte den schönen Anblick, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ein beißender Geruch schien ihn der Luft zu liegen, es roch nach Qualm und wieder hörte er etwas, das kein Mensch jemals zu hören wünscht. Den Klang der Schreie viele hunderter Seelen, die blanke Furcht und Panik verkündeten. Ein einziger Ruf nach Hilfe, ein Appell, das zum Himmel empor schallte an diesem Tag. Ein Tag, der begonnen hatte wie jeder andere, der nichts außergewöhnliches bot, denn er hatte schon etliche Rennen bestritten und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals eines so furchtbar schief gelaufen wäre.

Die Erinnerung durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Es war Sonntag, sie waren in ihre Boliden gestiegen, wie sie es immer taten. Begleitet von den Blicken tausender Zuschauer, die sich das Rennen nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Die wirren Bilder in seinem Kopf begannen sich allmählich zu einem Großen zu vereinen, wie Teile, die sich zu einem Puzzle zusammenfügten. Es war ein Rennen gewesen wie jedes andere, bis er in eine scharfe Linkskurve gebogen war. Ein heftiger Ruck im Heck, ein dröhnender Knall von Metall auf Metall, er hatte den ausbrechenden Wagen nicht auf der Spur halten können und schon im nächsten Moment war er von Strecke abgekommen und in die Leitplanken gerauscht. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte seinen Schädel dröhnen lassen und einen Wimpernschlag später war ein weiteres Krachen zu hören gewesen. Noch eines und noch eines. Blech war geflogen, Metall zersplittert und Karosserien zertrümmert. Das Summen entfernter Laute war das Letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte, bevor ihn Schwärze umfangen hatte.

Der Schmerz in seinem Rücken wurde ihm viel zu deutlich bewusst und er stöhnte gequält auf, als er mit einem Mal eine Hand spürte, die ihm gegen die Wangen schlug. Scheinbar musste er auf Asphalt liegen, seine Finger ertasteten zitternd und schwach den geteerten Untergrund, doch wieder forderte ein Schlag auf die Wange seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kräftiger diesmal und energischer, eine Gestalt tauchte über ihm auf, nur die Umrisse konnte er erkennen, bis die Konturen an Schärfe gewannen. Ein besorgtes Gesicht, auf dessen Zügen ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag, doch er kannte das dunkle Blau der Augen, welches verschwommen zu erfassen war. Die gleiche Panik lag in ihnen, wie sie in den Schreien der Menschen zu vernehmen war, sein Gesicht war teilweise rußgeschwärzt. Er war es, der ihm vorsichtig den Helm vom Kopf gezogen haben musste, nur um ihn danach achtlos fallen zu lassen, denn Helme waren ersetzbar, nicht aber das Menschenleben, welches regungslos auf dem Asphalt lag.

„Hey!", versuchte eine Stimme ihn aus seiner merkwürdigen Taubheit zu wecken. Sie klang keuchend und abgehackt, so viel Sorge schwang ihr bei und doch kannte er sie. Sebastian. Mitstreiter, Gegner und Freund gleichermaßen. Er hatten diesen Deutschen von Anfang an gemocht, denn er redete keinen Bullshit oder versuchte sich vor den Medien als etwas zu präsentieren, das er nicht war, so wie es manch Anderer zu tun pflegte. Er war offen und ehrlich gewesen, vielleicht ein Grund dafür, dass er ihn so gut leiden konnte. Der Heppenheimer hatte ihn als das akzeptiert, was er war und nicht versucht, sein Wesen mit stumpfsinnigen Thesen zu begründen oder sein Verhalten zu hinterfragen, wie es die Medien versuchten. Und jedes Mal konnte er bloß lachen, wenn er einen dieser völlig bescheuerten Artikel zu lesen bekam, in dem irgendein Journalist versuchte, das Geheimnis um seine Person zu ergründen. Was hinter der Fassade aus Eis stecken mochte oder was er fühlte, sobald er die Rennstrecken betrat. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was für einen gequirlten Scheiß sie über ihn schreiben mochten, denn er selbst wusste, dass es kein Geheimnis um seine Person gab, das man ihm all zu gern andichtete. Er war gekommen, um Rennen zu fahren, weil er Spaß daran hatte, nicht um anderen zu gefallen oder sich Freunde zu machen. Die gab es auf der Rennstrecke ohnehin nicht, sie waren alle Konkurrenten. Zumindest war dies die allgemeine Denkweise, nur wenige Ausnahmen bewiesen das Gegenteil. Er selbst hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, doch Sebastian war eine der Ausnahmen.

„Hey...", ertönte dessen Stimme nochmals, diesmal beinahe nur ein verzweifeltes Flüstern. Er sah, wie Sebs blaue Augen hin und her huschten, als dieser sich offenbar einen Überblick über seine Verfassung beschaffte. Er sah aufgelöst aus, angstvoll und unsicher, nochmals versetzte dessen Hand ihm einige sanfte Schläge auf die Wange, ehe sie einen Moment dort verharrte.

„Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, hörst du? Nicht bewegen!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung, entgegen der Worte jedoch versuchte Kimi sich zu bewegen, was er gleich darauf bitter bereute. Vor Schmerz biss er die Zähne zusammen und konnte ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Immer noch rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren, selbst das Atmen bereitete ihm mit einem Mal Schwierigkeiten und sein kratziger Hals brachte ihm zu Husten, was den Schmerz in seinem Rücken noch verstärkte. So müde... er wollte an Ort und Stelle einschlafen, aber etwas in seinem Verstand riet ihm gegen diese Versuchung anzukämpfen, auch Sebastians sorgenvolles Gesicht, das wieder über ihm auftauchte, machte dies deutlich.

„Nicht einschlafen!", beschwor der Deutsche ihn, dessen Hände fuhren bebend knapp über seinen Brustkorb, als hätte er Angst, ihn zu berühren, sein Blick schweifte rastlos umher. „Wehe, du schläfst ein!" Er war überfordert, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, es war ihm anzusehen und als der Finne unter Anstrengungen die Lider ein wenig mehr öffnete, wurde ihm gewahr weshalb.

Über Sebs Schultern hinweg türmte sich eine schwarze Rauchwolke in den sommerlichen Himmel, der rauchige Dunst, der in der Luft hing, war nicht seinem benommenem Zustand zuzuschreiben gewesen. Es brannte. Viel zu deutlich wurde er sich dem Geschrei der Menschen bewusst, die in heller Panik nach Fluchtwegen suchten, Flammen loderten um sie herum an den Streckenaufbauten hoch, sengende Hitze umhüllte sie und das Feuer fraß sich schleichend einen Weg zu ihnen. Um sie herum wütete das Chaos, Streckenposten riefen sich Anweisungen zu, gellende Rufe von Fahrern, Rettungskräften und Teammitgliedern, die auf die Strecke gerannt kamen, schallten von überall her. Manche durchbrachen die Umzäunungen, versuchten auf die Strecke zu gelangen und wurden von der Security abgefangen, denn keiner unter ihnen konnte feuerfeste Kleidung aufweisen.

„Nicht einschlafen..." durchbrach Sebastians Stimme die grauenvolle Erkenntnis erneut, während dieser sich hilflos umsah. Auch er hustete, der giftige Qualm erschwerte das Atmen beträchtlich. „Alles gut...", murmelte er vor sich hin, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen, erhob sich dann jedoch leicht, wohl um in dem heillosen Durcheinander auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen.

„Hey!", hörte Kimi ihn verzweifelt rufen. „Heeeey!"

Er schrie so laut er konnte und seine Lungen es zuließen, doch sein Ruf wurde von einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion eines der Autos übertönt, das Feuer gefangen hatte und buchstäblich in Stücke gerissen wurde. Der Deutsche duckte sich und beugte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil schützend über ihn, als ein scharfkantiges Trümmerteil über sie hinwegschoss. Ein lauter Schrei zerschnitt die Luft und wenngleich er nicht sehen konnte, was vor sich ging, da Sebastian ihm die Sicht versperrte, ahnte der Finne, dass es wohl einen der Streckenposten erwischt haben musste.

Er hörte Seb etwas in einer anderen Sprache fluchen, wohl Deutsch, was er nicht verstand. Sah sein bleiches Gesicht, als er herumfuhr, um ihm wieder in die Augen zu blicken und bemerkte dessen Hand, die mit vor Nervosität in einer fahrigen Bewegung seine Schulter fasste. Warum verschwand er nicht und brachte sich in Sicherheit? Weshalb floh er nicht vor den Flammen, wie es alle andere taten?

Der Deutsche öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als sich jemand weiteres näherte. Trotz seines trüber werdenden Blickfelds gelang es Kimi, den sich Nähernden auszumachen. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in weißem Rennoverall mit dunkelblondem Haar. Jensons Hand packte Sebastian und riss ihn herum, seine Gesichtszüge ebenso verzerrt von Panik wie die des Deutschen.

„Seb, wir müssen hier weg, komm schon!"

Kimi sah, wie Jenson stockte, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel. Er hörte jedoch nicht, was Sebastian erwiderte, denn eine neue Welle Schmerzen rollte über ihn hinweg. Nichts sehnlicher wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, als seinem Spitznamen gerecht zu werden. Wirklich aus Eis zu sein, um nicht mehr fühlen und denken zu müssen, er wollte sich sich einfach nur hinlegen und ausruhen, so wie er es oft vor Rennbeginn tat und es niemanden scherte. Diesmal jedoch war es der Heppenheimer, der sich darum scherte, hatte er ihm nicht befohlen, wach zu bleiben? Dennoch...Der Schlaf rief immer stärker nach ihm, so gestattete er sich, die Augen zu schließen. Die Schreie, das Grollen des Feuers, all das verlor an Lautstärke, über den Lärmpegel schien sich ein Schleier aus Watte zu legen.

„Kimi!"

Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, wenn nicht Sebastians scharfe Anfuhr ihn daran gehindert hätte.

„Bleib wach man, lass mich jetzt nicht hängen!"

Mit erneuter Mühe brachte er es fertig, noch einmal bebend die Lider zu öffnen, um zu sehen, wie Jenson ihn noch immer erschrocken anstarrte. Dann aber machte der Brite auf dem Absatz kehrt und setzte zum Lauf an.

„Ist hier ein Arzt?!", schrie er in den wirren Tumult hinein. „Wir brauchen einen Arzt!"

Weder eine Antwort erhielt Jenson auf sein Rufen, noch eilte ihnen jemand zur Hilfe, zu sehr waren die Ärzte damit beschäftigt, sich um die zahllosen Verletzten zu kümmern.

Arzt? Kimi verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. Bullshit. Er brauchte und wollte keinen Arzt, die hatte er noch nie gemocht.

„Ich brauch' keinen scheiß Arzt", brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch der bloße Versuch sich hochzustemmen scheiterte kläglich. Der Schmerz, der durch seinen Rücken und seinen rechten Arm jagte, zwang ihn unwillkürlich wieder auf den asphaltierten Boden zurück, zischend sog er die Luft ein.

„Bleib liegen!", wies man ihn an, doch er hasste es, dies hinnehmen zu müssen. Bisher war er immer wieder aufgestanden, also würde er es auch diesmal tun. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er noch einmal seine verbliebenen Kraftreserven dazu mobilisierte, seinem Willen Folge zu leisten. Verbissen ignorierte er den heftigen Schmerz in seinem Arm und kämpfte sich in die Höhe, bis er halbwegs aufrecht saß. Sebastian stieß wieder einmal einen Fluch aus und im nächsten Augenblick war er neben ihm, um seinen lädierten Rücken zu stützen. Nun, da er saß, bot sich dem Finnen das ganze Ausmaß der Geschehnisse.

Der sonst so hübsch anzusehende Monaco Circuit war kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen. Einst grün erstrahlende Bäume an der Streckenbegrenzung standen lichterloh in Flammen und ihre dünnen Äste färbten sich kohlrabenschwarz; Autowracks, teilweise bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört hatten die Fahrbahn in ein einziges Trümmerfeld verwandelt; Blechteile verstreuten sich quer über die Fahrbahn wie Laub über den Waldboden, Leitplanken hatten unter der Wucht der Einschläge etlicher Autos nachgegeben und bogen sich wie Haarnadelkurven oder waren zerborsten. Die scharfzackigen, metallernen Überreste und Bruchenden ragten wie gefährliche Speere hervor, ein Streckenpoller, der zuvor noch auf einem der rot-weiß gestreiften Curbs gestanden hatte, war auf der Verankerung gerissen worden. Welche Kraft dazu von Nöten gewesen sein musste, war schwer vorstellbar und Kimi wollte keinen Gedanken daran verschwinden, wer es wohl gewesen war, dessen Auto gegen das stählerne Hindernis gedonnert war. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Fahrer den Zusammenprall überlebt hatte, auch wenn die alleinige Vorstellung eines solchen Zusammenpralls ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und er keine großen Hoffnungen darauf setzte. Den Wagen, der dem herausgerissenem Streckenpoller am nächsten Stand, konnte er nicht mehr identifizieren, die Karosserie war ein Totalschaden.

Die Zeit, sein eigenes Auto in der Massenkarambolage zu finden, hatte er nicht mehr, da spürte er einen solch durchbohrenden Schmerz in der Stirn, als hätte man geradewegs ein Messer hineingerammt. Die unvermittelte Qual nahm ihm jedwede Sicht, stöhnend presste er eine Hand gegen seinen Kopf. Verdammter Schädel.

„Was ist?", hörte er Seb fragen, der sich kurzzeitig zum wiederholten Male nach Hilfe umgesehen hatte und dessen Hand er nun auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Nichts", wehrte er ab, was Seb augenscheinlich nicht beruhigte, aber dieser bohrte nicht weiter nach und besann sich darauf, einen Ausweg aus diesem Inferno zu finden. Der Rauch gewann immer mehr an Dichte, die züngelnden Flammen kesselten sie immer weiter ein und das Geschrei der Menschen schwoll auf ein erheblicheres Maß an. Sie mussten hier verschwinden, solange sie noch konnten. Es war kaum möglich, durch die Mauern aus Qualm einen Blick auf das Treiben im Herzen der Massenkarambolage zu werfen, nur vage Bilder waren zu erkennen. Einer der Williams-Fahrer zog jemanden aus einem zerstörten Lotuswrack heraus, Lewis stützte einen der Toro Rosso-Piloten, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und inmitten des Hexenkessels stand ein Force India in Flammen. Hektisch gestikulierend versuchte Fernando vergeblich, über das Grollen des Feuers hinweg die Übrigen außer Reichweite des explosionsgefährdeten Autos zu bringen, gleichzeitig schrien sich Andere an den Hilferufen nach Rettungskräften heiser, die ihr bestes taten, um sich einen Weg zum Unglücksort zu bahnen und nebenbei eine ordnungsgemäße Evakuierung aller anwesenden Zuschauer durchzuführen.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Sebastian. „Wir müssen hier weg! Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ja", versicherte Kimi mit einem Blick auf den Asphalt, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht so sicher war, wie er es Seb gerade beteuert hatte. Zu spät erinnerte er sich, dass sein linker Arm unbrauchbar war, als er die Hand auch schon zum Abstützen auf den Boden stemmte um sein Gewicht darauf zu verlagern. Der heftige Schmerz, der diesen daraufhin durchschoss, war Strafe genug und noch mehr die Erkenntnis, dass er Sebs Hilfe wohl doch annehmen musste. Der Heppenheimer wartete bereits mit halb ausgestreckten Händen, als hätte er dies geahnt. In Gedanken weiterhin seine verletzte Hand verfluchend, ließ er sich von dem Deutschen aufhelfen, was sich weitaus schwieriger gestaltete, als er erwartet hatte. Wieder wurde ihm schwindlig, sein Rücken protestierte mit aller Stärke gegen die Schmerzen. Dafür aber war keine Zeit und sobald er an den herausgerissenen Streckenpoller dachte, biss er entschieden die Zähne zusammen. Es gab sicher Fahrer, die es weitaus schwerer erwischt hatte. Immer wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, was er gekonnt ausblendete. Sehr zum Trotz seiner eigenen Überzeugung, er würde sich mit nur geringer Mühe selbst voran bewegen können, bewies ihm sein Körper gerade das Gegenteil. Jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib tat weh, sein Kopf drohte jeden Moment zu zerspringen. Wie lange er sich noch aufrecht halten konnte, wusste er nicht zu sagen, seine Beine jedenfalls vermittelten nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie ihn noch viel länger tragen wollen.

Auch wenn er es hasste, Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, ließ er zu, dass der Deutsche einen stützenden Arm um ihn legte, um ihn auf den Beinen zu halten, denn ohne ihn wäre er zu keinem vernünftigen Schritt fähig gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die Seb nicht unbedingt wissen musste, vermutlich würde er es sofort Jenson gleichtun und lauthals nach einem Arzt brüllen. Das wollte er nun überhaupt nicht. Er war noch fähig, den übrigen Fahrern beim Bergen der anderen Verletzten zu helfen, die es angesichts des Schlachtfelds, das sich ihm bot, sicher gegeben haben musste.

Unter seinen Schuhen knirschten die in hunderte Metallsplitter zertrümmerten Blechteile, als Sebastian ihn langsam vorwärts zog. Mitten auf das Chaos zu, hinter dem sich irgendwo der Ausgang befinden musste, der durch den vielen schwarzen Rauch jedoch nicht zu sehen war. Die Luft stank nach giftigen Dämpfen, der Geruch von verbranntem Gummi stach ihm in die Nase und wieder schmerzten seine Lungen, als er husten musste. Mit jedem Schritt voran wurde er schwächer, er spürte es und dennoch ließ er sich von Seb in die richtige Richtung leiten. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es die Richtige sein mochte und sich hinter dem Friedhof aus Rennwagen der Weg aus dieser Hölle befand. Nicht mehr als ein paar wenige Meter hatten sie zurückgelegt und doch schien seine Atmung verkrampft, als habe er soeben einen Marathon bestritten. Die Rückenschmerzen trieben ihm die alle Luft aus den Lungen, irgendetwas rann ihm die Stirn hinab, womöglich der Schweiß dieses feurigen Infernos, das sie umgab. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Sebs besorgten Blick wahr.

„Welcher Knallkopf hat mich eigentlich abgeschossen?", erkundigte er sich, um ihn abzulenken und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie schwer ihm das Sprechen fiel.

„Maldonado, ich lag einige Plätze hinter ihm. Zum Glück hat er dich nicht mit voller Breitseite erwischt, sonst hätte ich dich jetzt von den Leitplanken kratzen können", kam es ernst vom Deutschen zurück, dessen Griff sich stärker um ihn festigte. Offenbar musste er gemerkt haben, das der Finne stetig schwächer wurde.

„Ich schließ' ihn in meine Nachtgebete ein", rang sich Kimi mit einem gequälten Lächeln ab. Sebastians Hilfe schien nichts zu nützen, sie hatten die Anderen fast erreicht und dennoch begann er zu taumeln wie ein Betrunkener und rang fast schon wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft. Er hörte Sebs leises Lachen über seinen Sarkasmus angesichts ihrer furchtbaren Lage, streckte eine Hand aus, um Halt an dessen Rennoverall zu finden, als ihn die Kräfte plötzlich mit einem Schlag verließen.

„Ey, mach jetzt nicht schlapp!", verlangte Seb verzweifelt von ihm. „Du machst nie schlapp, also fang jetzt nicht damit an!"

Der Asphalt unter ihm begann sich wirbelnd zu drehen, bis er nicht mehr Himmel von Erde unterschieden konnte. Blindlings fasste der Finne nach glattem Stoff, erwischte einen Teil und grub seine Finger hinein. Verdammt, das durfte jetzt nicht passieren. Verschwommen konnte er die anderen Fahrer sehen, die über Wrackteile hinwegsprangen und Kollegen halfen, die noch in der Klemme steckten. Sah die Ersten vor lauter Panik der sich nähernden Flammen und den brennenden, benzingefüllten Autos davonrennen. Ein schwarz-goldener Farbstrudel tauchte an einem der vorderen zerstörten Boliden auf, gleich darauf ein Zweiter von hellerer Farbe, der ihm half, eine dritte Person von dem Wrack fortzuschleifen. Romains Stimme drang schwach zu ihm vor, verschmolz mit der Nicos zu einem merkwürdigen fernen Rauschen. Er war so müde...

„Bleib wach, hörst du?", erreichte ihn Sebastians Stimme durch das merkwürdige Rauschen. „Es ist nicht mehr weit, wir schaffen es, Ich bring uns hier raus, okay? Bleib wach, Kimi!"

 „Seb...?" Nur noch ein schwaches Flüstern und das Andeuten eines Lächelns, das er mit letzter Kraft zustande brachte. „Du redest Bullshit." Für gewöhnlich hatte er dies dem Deutschen noch nie vorwerfen müssen, doch Sebs Zureden erinnerte ihn an das stereotype Gequatsche eines jeden Dramastreifens im Titanic-Format. Er wusste schon, weshalb er solche Filme nicht leiden konnte.

„Charmant."

Es war das Letzte, was er noch hörte, ein Grinsen schwang Sebs Antwort bei, ehe die Farben der Welt sekundenschnell um ihn herum verblassten und sein Blick sich tunnelartig verengte. Er spürte noch, wie Sebastian seinen Sturz zu Boden abzufangen versuchte, mit lautem Schreien die Anderen um Hilfe rief und etwas Helles in größter Eile auf sie zugehastet kam. Ein Schleier vollkommener Dunkelheit legte sich über seine Augen, seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, Sebs Rufe nach ihm hörte er längst nicht mehr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: Fachärztliches Fachchinesisch**

 

Als Kimi wieder zu sich kam und die Augen aufschlug, hätte er sie am liebsten gleich wieder zusammengekniffen. Das  grelle, neonartige Licht einer Lampe, sowie sterile weiße Wände stachen ihm entgegen und blendeten ihn. Ein verschwommener Schimmer erst, bis das Bild vor seinen Augen langsam klarer wurde und seine Umgebung allmählich Umrisse annahm. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er fühlte sich wie von einem Laster überrollt.

An seinem rechten Unterarm spürte er ein weiches Wattepolster, doch ein Blick darauf ließ ihn in Gedanken entnervt aufstöhnen. Gips. Von den Handknöcheln bis kurz vor dem Ellbogen, damit würde er vorerst wohl kein Auto mehr fahren oder Sport treiben können. Großartig. Probehalber bewegte er ein wenig die Finger, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er hierhergekommen war. Natürlich musste er in einem Krankenhaus liegen, zumindest war schwer vorstellbar, dass er Zuhause in seinem eigenen gemütlichen Bett lag, was ihm weitaus lieber gewesen wäre. Das Denken fiel ihm schwerer als gewöhnlich, was auch an dem penetranten Pochen in seinem Schädel lag, als hätte er zu viel gesoffen. Wieso zum Teufel schmerzte seine Stirn so stark? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, gegen das Steuer seines Wagens geprallt zu sein, zumal der Helm ihn geschützt haben musste. Prüfend fasste er sich an die Stirn und seine Fingerkuppen strichen unerwarteterweise über Pflaster. Möglicherweise war es doch nicht Schweiß ob der Hitze gewesen, der ihm die Stirn hinab geronnen war, sondern Blut, was die Pflaster erklärte. Sie waren nicht groß und schienen auch keine dieser festeren braunen Heftpflaster zu sein, denn diese waren nicht derartig dünn. Vielleicht waren es diese kleinen weißen Fixierstreifen. War ihm aber auch scheißegal, denn es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nicht hier sein wollte. Wenigstens hatte er das Zimmer für sich allein.

  
Was war überhaupt passiert? Ach ja, er war aus den Latschen gekippt, das erste und hoffentlich letzte Mal in seinem Leben. Zumindest war dies das erste Mal, bei dem der Alkohol seine Finger nicht im Spiel hatte. Ehe er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau mittleren Alters in Krankenschwestermontur trat ein.

  
„Ah, Sie sind wach", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich in recht flüssigem Englisch, wenngleich auch ein wenig verlegen, weil er kein gewöhnlicher Patient war. „Ich informiere den Arzt, er wollte dann nach Ihnen sehen."

  
Kimi seufzte innerlich auf. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Nerv, einen Arzt zu sehen, ihm wäre es lieber, die Schwester würde ihm sofort seine Entlassungspapiere überreichen und dann die Biege machen. Der Tag fing ja großartig an. War es überhaupt schon der nächste Tag? Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange es ihn aus den Socken gehauen hatte , geschweige denn, wie spät es war. Die Krankenschwester verschwand und er sah sich nach einer Uhr um, fand jedoch keine. Gab es in Krankenhäusern denn keine Uhren? Wer hatte sich denn diesen Blödsinn einfallen lassen? Hier musste es doch irgendetwas geben, schließlich war die Hütte hier mit Sicherheit kein Buschkrankenhaus im Dschungel, sondern einer dieser Nobelschuppen. Zumindest glaubte er dies, da Monaco nicht gerade zu den armen Ländern der Welt zählte und Landschaft sowie Städte prächtig anzusehen waren. Wenn er aus dem Fenster sehen könnte, würde er vielleicht sehen können, wo er war, aber er machte sich nichts vor. Seine Beine würden ihn nicht tragen und jeder Knochen im Leib schmerzte immer noch so sehr, als er wäre er wie eine Lottokugel durch das Auto geworfen worden.

  
Sein Wagen hatte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse gedreht, ehe er von der Strecke geflogen und in die stählernen Leitplanken gedonnert war, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt reichten seine Erinnerungen. Doch was danach geschehen war, lag im Dunkeln. Vermutlich hatte die Wucht des Aufpralls ihn aus dem Cockpit gerissen, aber das erklärte nicht die Wunde an seinem Kopf. Oder war womöglich der Helm zersprungen?

  
Seufzend verwarf er die Überlegungen, erstens führten sie zu nichts und zweitens verschlimmerte es nur seine Kopfschmerzen. Irgendjemand würde ihn sicher darüber aufklären, was passiert war, falls nicht, blieben immer noch die Zeitungen. Vor seinem inneren Auge prangten bereits Schlagzeilen von Horrorcrash über Massenpanik bis hin zu geschichtsträchtigem Inferno. Die Medien pushten ohnehin immer alles hoch, nur diesmal würden sie nicht viel Arbeit haben, da es zum Großteil der Wahrheit entsprach. Noch immer hallten die Schreie in seinen Ohren nach, er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wie es zu einer solchen Katastrophe hatte ausarten können, in die fast alle Autos im Feld involviert gewesen waren. Noch weniger darauf, wie solch ein großes Feuer hatte ausbrechen können, das zudem auf die Tribünen übergesprungen war. Er hoffe bloß, dass es alle Fahrer, verletzt oder unverletzt, rechtzeitig aus ihren Autos geschafft hatten.

  
Um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, ließ er seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen, um ihn genauer zu inspizieren. Die Bettwäsche war langweilig weiß mit drei senkrechten gelben Streifen an der Seite, Licht spendete eine 0-8-15-Neonröhren-Lampe wie man sie aus jedem Krankenhaus kannte, neben ihm an der Wand stand ein Schrank und auf dem Nachttisch zu seiner Rechten lagen ein paar wichtig aussehende Papiere.

  
Interessiert streckte er die Hand aus und vergaß für einen Moment, dass der dazugehörige Arm nicht ohne Grund in Gips lag. Schmerzerfüllt zischte er auf, biss aber dennoch die Zähne zusammen und angelte umständlich nach den Papieren, bis er sie endlich in die Finger bekam. Ein Glück, dass man das Kopfende seines Bettes ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte. Nach getaner Anstrengung ließ er sich erleichtert in die Kissen zurücksinken, um flüchtig zu verschnaufen. Wenn ihn diese einfache Aufgabe schon derartig zu schaffen machte, würde er wohl länger etwas von seinen Verletzungen haben, was ihm so gar nicht in den Kram passte. Herumliegen und nichts tun mochte für andere erfunden sein, nicht aber für ihn. Das Papier der erbeuteten Zettel fühlte sich ziemlich dünn an, er warf einen Blick darauf, stellte fest, dass er sie auf dem Kopf hielt und drehte sie um. Französisch. Klasse. Die Augen verdrehend reckte er sich erneut mühsam zum Tisch und legte die Zettel wieder zurück. Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche ärztlichen Befunde über ihn, sein Name hatte oben auf dem Papier gestanden. Blutwerte, Angaben von Medikamenten mit denen sie ihn sicher vollgepumpt hatten, Verlauf seines Zustands und sonstiger Wichtig-Wichtig-Kram, der seine Entlassung verzögerte.

  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und wieder trat die Krankenschwester von eben ein, den Doc hatte sie nicht dabei. Hatte sie den nicht mitbringen wollen?

  
„Der Arzt wird gleich bei Ihnen sein, es dauert nicht mehr lang", erklärte sie ihm, als habe sie durch seine ausdruckslose Miene hinweg seine Gedanken erraten. „Ich mache jetzt nur einen Verbandswechsel, das geht schnell."

  
Um nicht unfreundlich zu erscheinen, rang sich der Finne ein halbherziges Lächeln ab, obwohl er darauf so gar keinen Bock hatte. Immerhin konnte die Schwester nichts dafür, schließlich machte sie auch nur ihren Job. Allerdings drängte sich ihm gerade die Frage auf, was für einen Verband sie eigentlich wechseln wollte? Sein Arm lag in Gips, an seiner Stirn klebten Pflaster, von weiteren Verletzungen wusste er nichts. Erst als die Schwester die Decke fortschob und sein Knie freilegte, bekam er das bislang Unentdeckte zu Gesicht. Zu sehen war rein gar nichts, scheinbar musste es irgendetwas lapidares sein, wenn er bisher keine Schmerzen gespürt hatte. Eben Jene spürte er erst, als die Schwester wenig rücksichtsvoll eine Salbe draufklatschte und neuen Verband sowie etwas zum Kühlen um das Knie wickelte.

  
Kaum war sie fertig, trat der angekündigte Arzt mit zwei weiteren Kollegen ein, in der Hand hielt er ein Klemmbrett, gekleidet war er in einen weißen Kittel und er musterte seinen Patienten über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. Seine braunen Augen waren von dunklen Ringen unterlegt, seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen hatte er eine lange Schicht hinter sich. Eilig stellte er sich nach einem „Guten Morgen“ in sehr flottem Englisch vor, ehe er mit dem Standardverfahren begann.

  
„Sooo", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er das vorderste Blatt Papier auf seinem Klemmbrot anhob, um das untere lesen zu können. „Räikkönen, Kimi. Siebzehnter Oktober Neunzehnneunundsiebzig, Espoo." Die Augen des Arztes wanderten weiter über das Papier. „Ahja, genau, das war das...", sprach er weiter zu niemand bestimmtem, als erinnere er sich an die Krankenakte. „Gut. Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?"

  
„Hä?", entfuhr es dem Finnen, weil er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was der Doc von ihm wollte.

  
„Haben sie Schmerzen?", formulierte der Arzt es für ihn um. „Irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

  
Fragen für Bekloppte, ging es Kimi durch den Kopf. Hätte er keine Schmerzen, würde er wohl kaum hier liegen. Sein Schädel tat weh, sein Rücken tat weh, sein Arm tat weh, seit rund einer Minute tat nun auch sein Knie weh und er lag immer noch in diesem Irrenhaus. Für Letzteres gab es eine Lösung, doch lohnte es sich nicht, nach den Entlassungspapieren zu fragen. Noch nicht. Spätestens morgen früh würde er sich ausweisen lassen.

  
„Nein", antwortete er also gleichgültig und der Arzt fuhr mit dem Durchblättern seiner Zettelwirtschaft fort.

  
„Können sie sich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?"

  
„Ja", gab der Finne zurück, denn zumindest teilweise erinnerte er sich. „Unfall."  
 

Dem Arzt schien die einsilbige Rückmeldung nur recht zu sein, augenscheinlich hatte er es eilig und Kimi war froh, wenn er wieder verschwand. Seinetwegen brauchte er keine Fragen zu stellen, sondern konnte direkt wieder die Kurve kratzen, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. Selbst die Stille war ihm willkommener als diese nervige Fragestellerei.

  
„Geprelltes Knie", teilte ihm der Arzt seine Verletzungen mit, „Unterarmfraktur, Schnittwunde an der Stirn - ist mit Leuko geklebt-, leichte Distorsion -sollten wir auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten-, Blutdruck bei 90 zu 75 -bisschen wenig-, keine Übelkeit, kein Erbrechen, kein Zittern, MRT steht noch aus, Zinkverband ist an. Geben wir am besten noch Sechshunderter Ibu, das sollte dann reichen. Schauen wir morgen mal, wie das anschlägt."

  
Der Arzt notierte in scheinbar einer einzigen Schwungbewegung seines Kullis allerlei Dinge auf seinem Klemmbrett und seine Kollegen nickten es mit bestätigendem Gemurmel ab. Kimi hatte jedoch den Eindruck, als würde über seinem Kopf ein großes Fragezeichen schweben. Distorsion? Leuko? Konnte der Arzt nicht Klartext sprechen, anstatt ihn mit Fachbegriffen zu bomardieren. Er wusste schon, warum er Krankenhäuser und Ärzte nicht leiden konnte. Viel schlauer als vorher war er nun auch nicht, andererseits: Was machte das schon? Morgen würde ihn sicher jemand hier rausholen, falls nicht, würde er sich selbst entlassen. Zu irgendwas musste sein Bekanntsheitsgrad schließlich gut sein, wenn nicht für Presse und Paparazzi, dann wenigstens für Krankenhausaufenthalte. Einfach nur sein Sternchen unter die schriftliche Bestätigung setzen und das war's. Nichtmal Koffer musste er dafür packen, die hielten sich gegenwärtig im Motorhome am Circuit de Monaco auf, was ein weiterer Grund für einen kurzen Aufenthalt sein würde.

  
Mit seinem letzten Rat, die Finger der eingegipsten Hand zwischenzeitlich in Bewegung zu halten und einer strikten Anordnung für Bettruhe verschwand der Ärztetross aus dem Zimmer, ebenso die Krankenschwester, die ihm beim Hinausgehen ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenkte. Kimi gab einen schnaubenen Laut von sich. Danke für nichts hieß dieser auf die Ärzte bezogen und auch der Krankenschwester wünschte er die Krätze an den Hals. Vielleicht mochte es unfair sein, denn sie hatte ihm nichts getan und trug am wenigstens die Schuld daran, dass er hier lag, aber er brauchte irgendjemanden, den er dafür verantwortlich machen konnte. Er selbst konnte wohl am aller wenigstens dafür, dieser blöde Kasperkopf namens Maldonado sollte hier liegen, nicht er. Pastor war ihm schließlich ins Heck gerauscht, also sollte er auch die Konsequenzen tragen.

  
Im selben Moment schämte er sich dafür, so etwas gedacht zu haben, wo er doch nichts über den Verbleib der anderen Fahrer wusste. Ob es überhaupt noch einen Maldonado gab, auf den er wütend sein konnte oder ob dieser es möglicherweise gar nicht selbst verbockt hatte und von einem anderen Fahrer in sein Auto geschoben worden war. Er hatte keine Ahnung von nichts; weder vom Zustand der übrigen Fahrer, noch über die Ursache dieses Desasters, nicht einmal seinen Aufenthaltsort kannte er genau. Er hasste es, in Unklarheit zu sein und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er jemanden bitten, ihm eine Zeitung auszuhändigen oder zumindest einen Fernseher herzubringen. Bis dahin würde er irgendwie die Zeit totschlagen, ein wenig pennen und hoffen, dass dieser selbstgefällige Quacksalber von Arzt ihm mit seinen Fachbegriffen nicht auf den Sack ging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2: Visite**

 

„Mangez de la fièvre!"

Ein hohes Frauenstimmchen riss Kimi aus dem Schlaf, dann rammte ihm jemand irgendetwas hartes ins Ohr und im nächsten Moment ertönte ein surreales Piepen. Vor Schreck zuckte er leicht zusammen und schlug die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen, denn das Licht blendete ihn. Wieder einmal. Was zum Geier war denn das jetzt schon wieder? Konnte man hier nichtmal für fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben? Und was sollte das überhaupt heißen „mangez de la fièvre"? Klang wie der Name irgendeines neuen Designerparfumes. Länger dachte er nicht darüber nach, denn das harte Etwas verschwand gnädigerweise aus seinem Ohr, stattdessen legten sich nun warme Finger an die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. Wohl um den Puls zu befühlen, wie er annahm.

„Tout semble bien."

Zwar hörte er, dass man mit ihm sprach, aber er hatte keinen Dunst, was die Krankenschwester ihm zu vermitteln zu versuchte. Entweder, sie nahm an, er würde neben Finnisch und Englisch auch Französisch sprechen oder aber sie wusste nicht, wer er war. Da sie nicht übermäßig freundlich oder verlegen war, vermutete er letzteres. Interessierte ihn auch herzlich wenig, er hoffte bloß, dass sie endlich wieder ging, damit er weiterschlafen konnte. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen jedoch begann sie, ihm eine schwarze Manschette um den Oberarm zu legen und bei dem Geräusch des Klettverschlusses atmete er hörbar aus. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen? Er wollte nicht hier sein, konnte es nicht leiden, wie ein Schwerkranker behandelt zu werden. Es fehlte ihm nichts, bis auf den gebrochenen Arm und die Knieprellung, aber letzteres war gewiss nicht so schlimm, als dass sie ihn hindern würde, eigenständig zu gehen. Seine Stirn schmerzte zwar noch immer und auch sein Rücken fühlte sich merkwürdig an, doch auch das waren keine Gründe, ihn ans Bett zu fesseln. Er wollte zurück ins Motorhome, zurück an die Rennstrecke, abgeschottet von allem in diesem Zimmer zu liegen ohne Wissen über das Geschehen, war Mist. Nicht einmal, ob Sebastian es geschafft hatte, wusste er und das, obwohl dieser ihm aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach den Hintern gerettet hatte. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene starrte er an die Wand, bis die Krankenschwester mit dem Blutdruckmessen fertig war. Nochmals faselte sie irgendetwas auf Französisch und er verstand es wieder nicht. Wann begriff sie eigentlich, dass er nicht der französischen Sprache mächtig war?

Der Finne beschloss, sie einfach ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen und zu ignorieren, was gar nicht so einfach war, da sich die Schwester nun über ihn beugte, um an seinem Kopf herumzuhantieren. Kimi beobachtete, wie sie kritisch die Stirn runzelte, eine Sprühflasche zückte und als der typische Zischlaut ertönte, kniff er kurz reflexartig die Augen zusammen. Der erwartete Schmerz blieb glücklicherweise aus, offenbar enthielt das Zeug keinen Alkohol. Sobald die Schwester jedoch mit irgendetwas kühlem über die Schnittwunde an der Schläfe strich, spürte er es umso mehr. Es brannte und ein zorniges Pochen durchlief seine Stirn, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht die Blöße geben, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen oder herumzujammern. Ein wenig mehr Vorsicht hätte er sich schon von der Schwester gewünscht, schließlich säuberte sie eine Verletzung und schrubbte keinen Weinfleck vom Teppich. Im Endeffekt schmerzte die Wunde nach der Prozedur noch mehr als zuvor und er war froh, als die Schwester verschwand, nachdem sie erst das Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch begutachtet und ihm danach einen tadelnden Blick geschenkt hatte. Durst hatte er keinen gehabt, die Karaffe neben dem Glas war unberührt.

Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, nach dieser nervtötenden Prozedur weiterschlafen zu können, doch das Eintreffen dieses arroganten Arzt-Schnösels mit seinem bescheuerten Klemmbrett machte ihm deutlich, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte. Was wollte der Kerl schon wieder hier, er war doch gerade erst hier gewesen. Es konnte doch unmöglich der nächste Morgen sein? Wieder einmal verfluchte er das nicht vorhanden sein einer Uhr. Aufgrund dessen, dass der Doc ihm allerdings einen guten Morgen wünschte, klärte sich die Frage von selbst. Aber das konnte nicht sein, er konnte doch unmöglich so lang geschlafen haben? Die Vorhänge der Fenster waren zugezogen, kein Anzeichen von Tageslicht war zu sehen.

„Wie spät ist es?", erkundigte er sich mit vom Schlaf noch kratziger Stimme, ohne auf die standardmäßigen Begrüßungsfloskeln einzugehen.

„Viertel nach Sieben", entgegnete der Arzt beiläufig, während er die Unterlagen auf seinem Klemmbrett durchblätterte wie schon am gestrigen Morgen. „Ihr Schlaf scheint ganz ausgezeichnet zu sein, daraus schließe ich, dass die Tabletten anschlagen."

Kimi unterdrückte den starken Drang entnervt die Augen zu verdrehen. War ihm doch scheißegal, ob irgendwelche Tabletten anschlugen. Er hatte eine weitere Nacht in diesem Schuppen verbracht, obwohl er dies nicht einmal gewollte hatte. Sicher hatten die Medikamente ihm nicht nur die Schmerzen genommen, sondern auch geradewegs ausgeknockt, wer wusste schon, mit was für Hammermittelchen sie ihn vollpumpten. Die nächsten Tabletten würde er nicht schlucken, das schwor er sich schon jetzt.

„Gestern Nachmittag waren Besucher für Sie da, sie wollen wohl heute noch einmal vorbeikommen. Wie geht es uns denn?"

Die Zwischenbemerkung des Arztes weckte sogleich das Interesse des Finnen.  
„Wer?", wollte er wissen, die ausstehende Frage dabei übergehend.

„Na Ihre Familienangehörigen nehme ich doch an. Freunde, Verwandte, Bekannte."

Toll, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dorftrottel vom Dienst. Soweit mitgedacht hatte er selbst, es würde wohl kaum der Papst für eine heilige Audienz bei ihm vorbeischauen. Der Arzt beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Ungeduld über den Brillenrand hinweg, er schien auf eine Antwort der noch ausstehenden Frage zu warten, aber Kimi tat, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Er mochte den Arzt nicht, wusste aber nicht so recht, weshalb. Entweder es war sein neunmalkluges Gehabe, seine dämliche Brille, seinen blöden weißen Kittel oder sein bescheuertes Klemmbrett. Womöglich alles zugleich. Seine herablassende Art hatte ihm von Anfang an nicht gefallen, schon gar nicht, weil er sich nicht einmal Zeit genommen hatte, ihm zu erklären was die ganzen Fachbegriffe bedeuteten. Und dem es auch egal zu sein schien, dass er gern gewusst hätte, wessen Besuch er verschlafen hatte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", wiederholte der Arzt nochmals seine Frage, der Finne gab ein reserviertes „Gut" zurück.

„Keine Beschwerden?", wandte sich der Doc nun an die anwesende Schwester der Visite, da dem wortkargen Finnen nicht beizukommen war. „Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?"

„Die Kopfverletzung müssen sie sich gerade nochmal anschauen", machte ihn die Schwester auf den Schnitt an der Stirn aufmerksam, was den Arzt näher an das Bett herantreten ließ, um ihn zu begutachten.

„Ich habe jetzt erstmal nichts drübergeklebt."

„Hmmm", brummte der Arzt. Zum einen, dass er verstanden hatte, zum anderen, dass er ihre Entscheidung guthieß. „Rötung ist da, Schwellung sehe ich keine. Ist desinfiziert?"

„Ja."

„Ich mache mir hier mal einen Vermerk, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir da irgendwelche Bedenken haben müssen."

Mit gewichtiger Miene kritzelte er den Vermerk auf sein Klemmbrett, Kimi blinzelte bloß träge, wirklich zuhören tat er nicht. Interessierte ihn nicht.

„Gut", schloss der Arzt den kurzen Besuch ab. „Verbandswechsel und für den Rücken noch den Rest Ibu, Entzündungshemmer ist direkt anbei. Ich muss weiter, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."

 

Morgen früh? Die Verabschiedung weckte Kimi aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit. Was sollte das heißen 'Morgen früh'? Er würde doch keine weitere Nacht hier verbringen müssen? Er wollte nach Hause oder zurück ins Motorhome, egal wohin, nur weg von hier. Wieso scherte das eigentlich niemanden?

„Wann komme ich hier raus?", fragte er anstelle einer Verabschiedung. Zu seinem Unverständnis begann der Arzt nun verhalten zu lachen. Kimis Miene gefror zu Eis, womit er seinem Spitznamen alle Ehre machte, doch das war ihm egal. Er fand nichts komisches an der Frage und auch sonst nichts, worüber er lachen könnte, aber der Arzt sah das offensichtlich anders.

„Oh das bleibt abzuwarten, sobald sie auskuriert sind. Sie sollten heute endlich trinken und etwas essen, ihr BZ sinkt." Mit diesen Worten klapperte er mit dem Kugelschreiber auf das Klemmbrett, wo die besagte Information abzulesen war, nickte zum Abschied und verschwand mitsamt der Schwester.

'Sie sollten endlich trinken und essen', äffte der Finne ihn in Gedanken nach, während die Tür zufiel. Idiot. Was kümmerte ihn sein Blutzuckerspiegel, er wollte raus aus diesem Bett, raus aus diesem Zimmer und raus aus diesem Krankenhaus. Zumindest das Erste der drei Dinge musste doch irgendwie möglich sein, aber er war so müde. Weshalb war er schon wieder so müde? Er zog soeben in Betracht, auch diesen Tag mit Schlafen totzuschlagen, als wieder eine Krankenschwester mit einem Tablett in der Hand zur Tür eintrat. Nicht Jene, die ihn in französisch zutextete, sondern die Schwester, welche ihm am Vortag den Verband gewechselt hatte und der englischen Sprache mächtig war. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar war zu einer ausladenden Knotenfrisur zusammengesteckt, die typischen weißen Pantoletten verursachten schmatzende Laute auf dem hellgrauen Linoleumboden.

„Frühstück", verkündete sie fröhlich, was so gar nicht zu der momentanen Gemütslage des Finnen passte. Die gute Laune - falls er sie beim Aufwachen je gehabt hatte - war ihm vergangen und erst recht verging sie ihm beim Anblick des Frühstückstabletts, dass man vorsichtig auf seinem Schoß abstellte. Eine Scheibe Brot, eine Scheibe Käse, eine Scheibe Aufschnitt, ein Päckchen Portionsbutter und eine Tasse mit Tee von grünlicher Farbe. War das die Sparversion oder kam da noch etwas hinterher? Scheinbar nicht, denn die Schwester zog mit den Worten, er solle einfach klingeln, wenn er noch etwas brauche, von dannen. Lustlos starrte Kimi auf sein Tablett, sogar ein Büschel Petersilie war dabei. Hübsch.

Im Grunde hatte er ja nichts gegen Brot mit Käse, aber es war einfach... bescheiden. Um es nett auszudrücken. Typische Massenabfertigung einer Großküche, so aufwandslos und zeitsparend wie irgends möglich. Er hatte keine große Ansprüche gestellt, doch selbst die wenigen Erwartungen, die er gehabt hatte, waren nicht erfüllt worden. Zumal sich ein Problem dazu gesellte, auf das ihn ein Blick auf seinen eingegipsten Arm aufmerksam machte. Wie sollte er als Rechtshänder irgendetwas zustande bringen, wenn die rechte Hand nicht zu gebrauchen war? Es mit Links zu versuchen wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, aber da er ohnehin nicht viel Hunger hatte, hob er das Tablett mit der linken Hand umständlich an, reckte sich zum Nachttisch und stellte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, bevor sein Rücken gegen die Anstrengung protestierte und der Schmerz ihn in die Kissen zurück zwang. Das plötzliche Stechen schien ihm schier die Luft aus den Lungen zu zwängen, nur mühsam gelang es ihm, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was zum Henker war bloß mit seinem Rücken los? Zugegeben seit dem Unfall 2001, als er damals von der Strecke geflogen war, schmerzten seine Lendenwirbel immer mal wieder, aber so stark wie jetzt war es selten gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er deshalb jemals in Schnappatmung verfallen war und hoffte, dass der neuerliche Crash seine Knochen nicht vollkommen zermalmt hatte. Es hatte schließlich niemand für nötig befunden, ihn über den Zustand seines Rückens aufzuklären, was ihn wieder daran erinnerte, einen Groll auf das Krankenhaus zu hegen und ihn zu seinem Frühstück zurückbrachte.

Die Bettdecke raschelte leise, als er sie ein Stück weiter hochzog. Er wollte nicht schon wieder schlafen, aber solang an die Wand zu starren, bis jemand ihn aus diesem Betonklotz rausholte schien keine bessere Alternative, also schloss er wieder die Augen und döste vor sich hin, bis die Schwester mit dem kastanienbraunem Haar ihn zum Mittag weckte. Auch diese Mahlzeit ließ er mit einem Blick auf den Teller ausfallen, denn der Inhalt sah aus wie schon zweimal gegessen. Musste wohl irgendeine Mischung aus Linsen oder Erbsen sein, schwer zu sagen bei dem zerstampften Zeug, dass stark an Erbrochenes erinnerte.

Die Schwester war nicht begeistert, den unberührten Teller wieder mitzunehmen, auf Bitten er möge im Gegenzug doch wenigstens die Schmerztabletten nehmen, nickte der Finne bloß stumm, um schnellstmöglich wieder seine Ruhe zu haben. Schmerztabletten... Kimi schnaubte missbilligend. Diese ach so großartigen Wunderpillen hatte er seiner Meinung nach mehr als genüge intus, die ständige Müdigkeit musste der Beweis dafür sein. Anstatt sie zu schlucken, schmiss er die Tablette in die Wasserkaraffe, wo sie sich augenblicklich auflöste wie die anfängliche Hoffnung, nach spätestens einer Nacht auf Nimmerwidersehen sagen zu können.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3: Licht ins Dunkel**

 

So sehr Kimi versuchte zu schlafen - es funktionierte nicht, auch wenn er sich schon wieder völlig kaputt fühlte. Müde vom Nichtstun, dachte er verdrießlich. Und dass, obwohl er nicht einmal die Tablette genommen hatte, die er anscheinend fälschlicherweise für die Ursache seiner Trägheit gehalten hatte. Der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem Rücken wurde zunehmend stärker und auch sein Arm tat schon wieder unglaublich weh, wofür er keinen Grund fand. Er hatte ihn nicht übermäßig angestrengt, sondern auf der Matratze liegen lassen, aber selbst das Ruhighalten schien nicht zu helfen. Das einzig positive an diesem Morgen war gewesen, dass die Schwester ihm auf Nachfrage hin für eine Weile lang ihre Armbanduhr überlassen hatte, so wusste er zumindest, wie spät es war. Sie zeigte zehn nach zwölf am Mittag, nur quälend langsam rückten die Zeiger Minute um Minute vor. Minute um Minute, in der er untätig herumlag, an die Wand starrte oder versuchte die Schmerzen auszublenden, um schlafen zu können, doch nichts geschah, er langweilte sich zu Tode.

Als um fünf vor halb eins die Schwester vorbeischaute, um etwas Vergessenes abzuholen, ergriff er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und fragte, ob sie ihm nicht irgendetwas zu lesen bringen könne. Leider war es keine Zeitung oder ein Sportmagazin, aus dem er vielleicht etwas über den Unfall hätte herausfinden können, sondern ein Wälzer aus der Krankenhausbibliothek samt Titelbild, das mit den kitschigen Rosa-Orangetönen, der verschnörkelten Schrift und dem verliebten Pärchen im Vordergrund glatt einem Bollywoodstreifen hätte enstammen können. Verbotene Liebe, las er vom Einband ab. Nett. Hätte sie ihm nicht etwas besseres aussuchen können als diesen Müll? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ohne hinzuschauen das erstbeste Buch in ihrer Reichweite gegriffen. Die Kurzbeschreibung auf der Rückseite interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne, so einen Schnulz konnte doch niemand lesen. Genervt warf er den Schund von sich, mit einem Klatschen landete es auf dem Linoleumboden. Er wollte hier raus. Jetzt!

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn innerlich aufseufzen. Welcher Arzt wollte denn jetzt schon wieder etwas von ihm? Entgegen seiner Vermutung schob sich ein haarloser Kopf durch den Türspalt, den er nur allzu gut kannte. Lächelnd trat sein Physiotrainer ein und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um Sebastian Platz zu machen, der ihm folgte. Kimis Trübsinn verschwand augenblicklich beim Eintreffen des Besuchs.

„Hey", wurde er von Mark begrüßt, der ans Bett herantrat, während Sebastian die Tür schloss. „Na? Bist ja endlich wach."

„Hey", gab der Finne zurück und hieß Seb mit einem kameradschaftlichen Handschlag willkommen, der sich soeben dazu gesellt hatte. Mit Umsicht auf Kimis Beine nahm dieser auf der Matratze Platz, ehe er den Finnen ernst musterte.

„Man, du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte schon, du lässt mich hängen. Wie geht´s dir?"

„Phantastisch", scherzte Kimi voll Sarkasmus, worauf Seb grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich seh schon...aber komm schon, im ernst."

Kimi holte tief Luft und stieß sie wieder aus, bevor er seine Antwort gab.  
„Könnte schlimmer sein." Denn angesichts des Szenarios an der Rennstrecke war es bei rechter Überlegung wirklich glimpflich abgelaufen. Wenn Seb nicht nach ihm gesucht hätte, sähe es nun wahrscheinlich ziemlich duster für ihn aus. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?", wollte er endlich wissen.

„Steht immer noch nicht hunderprozentig fest", antwortete Mark. „Die einen sagen dies, die anderen das und die Medien übertreiben mal wieder maßlos. Kennst du ja. Sie schreiben schon von einer Tragödie, spekulieren über die Ursachen für den Brand und versuchen einen Sündenbock zufinden, dabei haben die Untersuchungen noch nichtmal etwas ergeben."

„Man kann auch nicht einfach irgendjemandem die Schuld zuschieben", warf Sebastian ein. „Ist halt alles blöd gelaufen, da hat eines zum anderen geführt. 'Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände' wie Jean Todt es schon gesagt hat."

„Ist ja auch scheißegal", kürzte Kimi das Ganze ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Ist eben passiert und fertig, ändern lässt es sich sowieso nicht mehr. Sind die Anderen okay?"

„Wir hatten alle Glück", versicherte der Deutsche und war froh, diese Antwort geben zu können. „Romain hat sich Verbrennungen eingefangen - nichts schlimmes. Er hat Nico aus seinem brennenden Wagen gezogen. Hülkenberg", fügte er hinzu, als er sich erinnerte, dass es zwei Nicos gab. Felipe hat beim Einschlag in Jensons Auto ganz schön eins auf die Mappe bekommen, ist aber soweit auch okay, nur Lewis hat sich den Daumen und das Knie geprellt."

„Was hat denn jetzt eigentlich der Arzt gesagt?", forschte Mark an Kimi gewandt nach, woraufhin dieser hörbar ein entnervtes Geräusch von sich gab. Er hasste Fragen dieser Art.

„Arm gebrochen", erteilte er großzügig Auskunft, Mark seufzte.

„Das sehe ich. Sonst noch irgendwas? Was ist mit deiner Stirn?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wie keine Ahnung?"

„Hab nicht gefragt."

„Wieso nicht?"

Kimi schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. Musste Mark ihm ausgerechnet jetzt auf den Zeiger gehen? „Weil's mich nicht juckt", entgegnete er. „Schnittwunde, siehst du doch."

„Warum ist die so rot? Hat sich das entzündet? Der Arzt muss doch was dazu gesagt haben?"

„Weiß nicht, hab nicht zugehört."

„Kimi!", rügte ihn Mark tadelnd.

„Was?", murrte der Finne zurück.

„Wäre schön, wenn du den Ärzten zuhörst oder willst du nicht wissen, was mit dir ist? Stört dich das nicht?"

„Nö."

„Andere aber!", schoss Mark zurück und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Wofür sind die Tabletten hier?", wollte er wissen, ging um das Bett herum und hielt die besagte Schachtel in die Höhe.

„Keine Ahnung", wiederholte Kimi, dem das besorgte Hinterfragen seines Physios allmählich auf die Nerven ging.

„Hast du überhaupt von irgendetwas eine Ahnung?", fuhr ihn Mark an und wirkte diesmal stark gereizt, was Kimi zum ersten Mal ein wenig irritierte, denn das war sein Physio noch nie gewesen. Schließlich kannte Mark ihn, dass er sich nun so aufregte, wunderte ihn einigermaßen. Andererseits - was störte es ihn überhaupt? Sollte er sich doch um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern, anstatt an ihm heruzukritisieren. Kimi behielt seine Meinung jedoch für sich und schwieg.

„Du hast sie gar nicht genommen", stellte Mark nun mit einem Blick auf die unberührte Tablettenpackung fest. „Oh, doch, eine fehlt. Wann hast du die denn geschluckt?"

„Gar nicht", gab Kimi ehrlich zu.

„Wie gar nicht? Wo ist sie denn dann?"

Zur Erklärung wandte der Finne bloß den Kopf und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Wasserkaraffe, in der es noch immer leicht sprudelte.

„Dein Ernst?", herrschte ihn Mark an, die Augen ungläubig geweitet. „Sag mal spinnst du? Du weißt, dass das Schmerzmittel und da Enzündungshemmer drin sind, ja?" Mit grimmiger Miene deutete er auf die Verpackung, wo eben dies geschrieben stand. Zu seinem Unverständnis zuckte der Finne bloß mit den Schultern, was ihn umso mehr auf die Palme brachte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn lautstark angemotzt, dass er seine Gesundheit riskierte, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde. Kimi hatte seinen ganz eigenen Sturkopf, er kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug. „Nimm sie bitte, okay?", verlangte er stattdessen, diesmal ruhig und an seine Vernunft apellierend.

„Mal sehen", antwortete Kimi, der unbedacht das Gesicht verzog, weil sich der Schmerz in seinem Rücken durch die Anspannung verstärkt hatte und sein Kopf noch schlimmer weh tat als vor der anstrengenden Diskussion.

„Ich dreh mal eine Runde durch das Krankenhaus und hör mich ein wenig um", ließ Mark vernehmen, der sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. „Und du nimm die Tabletten, dir tut doch alles weh, ich bin doch nicht blind." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er auf die Gänge und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Klugscheißer, dachte Kimi bei sich und fing Sebastians Blick auf, als dieser den Kopf von der Tür ab und ihm zuwandt. „Was?", knurrte er, denn er hatte den Eindruck, der Deutsche wolle einen ebenso schlauen Ratschlag abgeben. Sebastian hob jedoch abwehrend die Hände, um deutlich zu machen, dass er dazu nichts sagen würde.

„Siehst'n bisschen blass aus", meinte er nur grinsend. „Aber das ist keine Neuigkeit."

Kimi brachte den halbherzigen Ansatz eines Schmunzelns zu Stande, nach einem Grinsen war ihm bei den Kopfschmerzen nicht mehr. Nichtmal nach einer besonders ausgiebigen Sauftour hatte sein Schädel so weh getan wie jetzt. „Erzähl mir nochmal, wie das jetzt mit dem Crash war", bat er den Deutschen, denn er wollte wirklich wissen, was passiert war. Unzwar nicht nur die schwammige Version.

„Pastor ist ein Reifen geplatzt", begann Sebastian mit tiefem Seufzen, als hätte er vor, einen ellenlangen Roman zu berichten. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso, darüber wird gerade heftig diskutiert. Sein Wagen ist ins Schleudern gekommen und er hat dich voll erwischt. Du bist in die Leitplanken geknallt und aus dem Cockpit gerissen worden, ich dachte schon, das war´s. Dann ist irgendwie eins zum anderen gekommen. Jenson ist über ein Trümmerteil gefahren, das ihm den Frontflügel zerhauen hat, Felipe konnte nicht mehr bremsen und ist in ihn reingerauscht, ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Lewis wollte mir hinterher, ist aber von Felipe erwischt worden, der ihn einmal quer über die Strecke in die Leitplanken gedrückt hat. Beim Trudeln muss er wohl Nico getroffen haben, der außenherum wollte, auf jeden Fall hat einer der beiden Wagen nach dem Einschlag zu brennen begonnen. Den Rest weiß ich auch nicht mehr genau, Sergio muss da irgendwie in die aufgestauten Wagen gerasselt sein, Romain kam dazu, Fernando hat es irgendwie geschafft, mit einer Vollbremsung vorher zum Stehen zu kommen. Rosberg ist in die ganzen Autos reingerutscht, Bottas hat Daniel von der Strecke geschoben und der Rest konnte auch nicht mehr ausweichen. Ich weiß nicht, wo plötzlich das Feuer herkam oder wie es sich ausgebreitet hat, keine Ahnung."

„Der Streckenpoller", brachte Kimi nach mühsamer Überlegung wortkarg hervor, denn das stechende Pochen in seiner Stirn wurde immer stärker und schien sein ganzes Denken zu lähmen. „Wer war das?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte der Heppenheimer verwirrt. Sehr zum Verdruss des Finnen, den es anstrengte, die Frage nochmals wiederholen zu müssen, er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsse jeden Moment zerspringen.

„Wer hat den Streckenpoller mitgenommen?"

Sebastian runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Kimi, das warst du. Du bist dagegen gedonnert, die Wucht hat dich aus dem Wagen geschleudert, das weißt du doch, oder nicht?"

Die Gedanken wirbelten im Kopf des Finnen umher, der starke Kopfschmerz machte es schwer, über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Es dröhnte dumpf, pochte und brannte. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, griff sich an die Stirn und stützte den Kopf auf der Handfläche.

„Man Kimi, jetzt nimm dir 'ne Tablette", reagierte Sebastian direkt darauf und fischte nach der Packung auf dem Tisch. Toll, dachte Kimi zerknirscht. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen.

„Ich will keine scheiß Tabletten", raunzte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, was den Deutschen nicht interessierte.

„Ist mir egal. Nimm sie jetzt."

„Nein."

„Sturer Bock", schimpfte Sebastian, der über das störrische Verhalten grinsen musste. Eine Tablette nicht zu schlucken, nur um seinen Stolz zu bewahren, das konnte wirklich nur Kimi bringen. „Komm schon, nimm sie", versuchte er es erneut. „Ich zieh das jetzt solang durch, bis du die Tablette nimmst."

„Gutes Gelingen", erhielt er als Antwort.

Davon unbeeindruckt schnappte sich Sebastian die Tablettenpackung und begann, sie im Blickfeld des Finnen umherzuschütteln, sodass es hörbar raschelte.  
„Du nervst", teilte er Seb mit, der jedoch unbeirrt weiterraschelte.

„Na schön, gib her den Scheiß", stöhnte Kimi ergeben, da das neue Geräusch zusätzliche Kopfschmerzen verursachte und ihm den letzten Nerv raubte.

„Wusst' ich's doch", triumphierte Sebastian grinsend, während er ihm das Wasserglas vom Tisch anreichte.

Mit reichlichem Widerwillen würgte Kimi die Tablette schließlich hinunter. „Du bist eine Plage", eröffnete er dem Heppenheimer unverfroren, was diesen nur noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Eine Erfolgreiche", korrigierte dieser verschmitzt, als der Finne die Tablettenpackung zurück auf den Tisch warf.

„Du hast Glück, dass mir alles weh tut, sonst würde ich dich jetzt vom Bett treten."

„Behandelst du so deine Besucher?", lachte Sebastian amüsiert.

„Nein, nur Nervensägen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4: Sorgen eines Bruders**  
  
  
  
  
„Wo ist Mark eigentlich abgeblieben?", fiel Sebastian nach einer halben Stunde das Fehlen des Physios auf, mit dem er zusammen hierher gefahren war und der bisher noch nicht wieder von seinem Erkundungstrip durchs Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt war.  
  
„Keine Ahnung", gähnte Kimi schläfrig. „Willst du was von der Brechsuppe?"  
  
„Von der was?!"  
  
Die Nase bis zum Anschlag gerümpft und das Gesicht zu einer verwirrten Grimasse verzogen, schaute Seb ihn fragend an. Der Finne deutete bloß mit dem Kinn auf den Teller, den er auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. So müde wie er sich schon wieder fühlte, musste die Schwester seine Schmerztabletten wohl mit K.O.-Pillen vertauscht haben, aber wenigstens schienen sie zu helfen, denn Schmerzen spürte er kaum noch.   
  
„Kannst sie gerne haben", schlug er dem Heppenheimer vor, der grinsend den Teller von sich schob.  
  
„Nein danke", lehnte Seb ab. „Deine Sachen hab übrigens ich, falls du sie suchen solltest. Aus dem Motorhome meine ich. Einige von uns haben mitgenommen, was noch zu retten war, der Rest ist verbrannt."  
  
Während Seb ihm über die momentane Wohnsituation der Fahrer berichtete, versuchte Kimi, ihm weiter zuzuhören, doch die Müdigkeit machte ihm einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Das ständige Gähnen war nicht mehr zu verhindern, ebenso das fortwährende Zufallen seiner Augen. Ab und an rang er sich zumindest zu einem schwachen Nicken durch zum Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. In Wahrheit aber hatte er keinen blassen Dunst, was Sebastian da quatschte, weil sein Kopf nur noch im Stand-By-Modus lief. Nur am Rande registrierte es an der Tür klopfte und jemand eintrat, der Stimme nach zu urteilen war es sein Physio. Dann brauchten sie also doch keine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben.   
  
„Felipe und Romain liegen nicht weit ab. Ist die gleiche Station, bloß den Gang ein paar Zimmer weiter runter", verkündete Mark das Ergebnis seiner Krankenhauserkundungstour.   
  
„Und, was machen sie?", wollte Sebastian ehrlich interessiert wissen. „Alles okay?"  
  
„Ich bin nur kurz bei Felipe gewesen, Romain schläft. Hat zumindest nicht auf mein Klopfen geantwortet, einfach reingehen wollte ich da jetzt nicht. Bei Felipe ist soweit alles in Ordnung, er langweilt sich und füllt Kreuzworträtsel aus. Bis Übermorgen wollen sie ihn noch dabehalten, dann kann er nach Hause. Ich hab mich mal bei den Ärzten schlau gemacht, Kimi", wandte er sich nun an den Finnen. „Hast ein ganz ordentliches Schleudertrauma, ein paar Wirbel hat´s auch rausgehauen, aber das bekommen wir schon wieder hin. Die nächsten Tage wirst du wohl noch hier bleiben müssen. Du hattest seine Sachen mitgenommen oder was sagtest du?", wechselte er wieder zu dem Deutschen.  
  
„Ja", bestätigte Sebastian. „Kann ich nachher vorbeibringen."  
  
„Wenn es für dich keine Umstände macht."  
  
„Nein nein", beteuerte Seb, „kein Ding, ist ja nicht weit, das kleine Stück kann ich eben mit dem Taxi fahren. Soll ich noch irgendwas mitbringen?"  
  
Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet, denn der Angesprochene reagierte darauf nicht.  
  
„Kimi?", bemerkte Seb das Schweigen des Finnen und stupste ihm sachte gegen das Bein. „Ey." Wieder erhielt er kein Zeichen einer Regung. Den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und die gesunde Hand halb verdreht auf dem Kissen vor seinem Gesicht gebettet, sodass seine Nasenspitze fast die Fingerkuppen berührte, war Kimi längst eingeschlafen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, die Schmerztabletten hatten ihn wohl endgültig ausgeknockt.   
  
Sebastian grinste amüsiert. Bei Gelegenheit würde er Kimi unter die Nase reiben, dass er im Schlaf so gar nicht wie der Iceman aussah, sondern eher wie ein verpenntes Faultier.   
  
„Komm, lassen wir ihn schlafen", schlug Mark vor und loste Sebastian mit sich, der ihm zur Tür hinaus folgte.   
  
  
                                                                                                                             ~*~  
  
Als Kimi gegen Abend wieder aufwachte, war das erste, was er vernahm, das Vibrieren seines Handys, von dem er sich fragte, wie es hierher gekommen war. Sein verschlafener Blick fiel auf eine Tasche neben seinem Bett, von wo aus das Geräusch ertönte. Ziemlich dumpf, als läge das Handy unter einem Stapel Klamotten begraben. Sebastian musste ihm die Sachen noch vorbeigebracht haben, mitbekommen hatte er davon jedoch nichts , denn er hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein. Wieder vibrierte sein Handy und schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit, diesmal fordernder als noch beim ersten Mal. Ja doch, dachte er genervt, nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen konnte man hier. Unter einem Ächzen drehte er sich so weit auf die Seite, bis er mit den Fingerspitzen mehr schlecht als recht den Reißverschluss der Tasche aufziehen konnte, um darin nach dem Handy zu wühlen. Sein Rücken beschwerte sich über das wenig nachsichtige Verhalten schon wieder vehement, aber das war ihm gerade scheißegal. Wenn er nur endlich dieses bekloppte Ding finden würde. Mit der rechten Hand würde es weitaus schneller gehen, doch die war ja leider unbrauchbar. Verdammter Unfall.   
  
Umständlich schob er mit der Linken einige T-Shirts beiseite und das Vibrieren klang nun deutlich heller und lauter. Der Anrufer musste ganz schön Ausdauer haben, es solange klingeln zu lassen. In den Tiefen seiner Tasche leuchtete ein blaues Licht auf und er befürchtete schon aus dem Bett zu fallen vor Schieflage, als er sein Smartphone endlich zu fassen bekam. Ganz unten hatte es gelegen...natürlich, wo auch sonst. Ein Blick auf´s Display reichte aus, um ihn innerlich aufseufzen zu lassen. Rami. Ach ja, er hätte vielleicht Zuhause anrufen sollen...  
  
„Ja?", keuchte er nach Atem ringend und ein wenig schmerzverzerrt, da legte sein Bruder auch schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Muttersprache los.  
  
„Kimi?"  
  
Nein, der Weihnachtsmann, dachte er bei sich. „Ja", bestätigte er dennoch knapp. „Was ist?"  
  
Ein unendlich erleichtertes Seufzen war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören. „Gott sei Dank! Scheiße man, weißt du, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?! Ist alles klar bei dir? Warum hast du denn nicht angerufen?"  
  
„Hab geschlafen", gab er zurück, woraufhin sein Bruder fast zu explodieren schien.  
  
„Schön, dass du geschlafen hast, während wir vor Sorge die Wände hoch gerannt sind! Weißt du, was wir für eine scheiß Angst hatten? Mama hat´s im Fernsehen gesehen, sie hat geweint wie ein Schlosshund und schon den Teufel an die Wand gemalt, nur weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast!"  
  
Kimi schluckte ein wenig beklommen, denn seine Mutter zum weinen zu bringen hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt. Zugegeben hatte er in all dem Trubel vergessen, ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.  
  
„Du hättest wenigstens kurz anrufen können!", schimpfte Rami weiter. „Seit zwei Tagen sitzen wir hier und denken sonst was! Da wird man fast wahnsinnig, weil man nicht weiß, was mit dir ist und du liegst in aller Seelenruhe im Bett und pennst! Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht der Freund vieler Worte bist, aber so eine kleine SMS mit zwei oder drei Wörtchen ist doch nicht zu viel, oder? Wenigstens sowas wie ein 'bin okay', damit wir wissen, was Sache ist!"  
  
Kimi seufzte gedehnt. Am liebsten hätte er weitergeschlafen, Ramis Vortrag ging ihm gerade ziemlich auf den Wecker, auch sein Kopf begann vom dem Gezeter seines Bruders wieder dezent zu pochen. Der Kerl konnte ohne Punkt und Komma reden, wenn er erst einmal in Fahrt war. Und das war selten der Fall. Sehr selten. Nur einmal konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass Rami ihm ordentlich die Leviten gelesen hatte, damals waren sie noch jünger gewesen und er hatte aus Jux eine Wette angenommen. Nur eine Mutprobe war es gewesen und doch hatte Rami ihn im letzten Moment abgefangen und mit nach Hause genommen. Er hatte damals nicht gewusst, was so schlimm daran gewesen wäre, aber Rami hatte mit ihm geschimpft, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Auch jetzt schien die Tirade kein Ende zu nehmen, sein Bruder schimpfte unermüdlich weiter, sodass Kimi sich gezwungen sah, ihn abzuwürgen. Sein Kopf begann gerade schmerzhaft zu brummen.   
  
„Rami?", unterbrach er müde die Vorwurfsflut. „Kannst du endlich die Klappe halten?"  
  
Zu seinem Verdruss jedoch passierte genau das Gegenteil - Rami redete, redete und redete. Hatte er jetzt ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock drauf. Kurzum drückte er auf den roten Hörer und mit einem Schlag herrschte Ruhe. Wirklich angenehm, Leute per Knopfdruck zum Schweigen bringen zu können, so ein Telefongespräch hatte schon etwas für sich.  
  
Kaum gedacht, vibrierte sein Smartphone auch schon erneut, das Display leuchtete auf und verkündete Ramis Anruf. Manchmal waren Brüder wirklich die Pest. Gnädig nahm Kimi dennoch ab, so tun, als wäre er nicht da, konnte er nicht.  
  
„Sag mal hast du mich gerade weggedrückt?!", erklang Ramis Stimme empört und ungläubig ein zweites Mal.  
  
„Muss irgendwo drauf gekommen sein", nuschelte Kimi sarkastisch, war aber nicht sicher, ob es richtig ankam. Die Frage klärte sich bei Ramis nächstem Einwand von selbst.  
  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben! Jetzt erzähl mir erstmal, wie's dir geht und wo du bist."  
  
„Krankenhaus", erklärte Kimi wortkarg.  
  
„Wie schlimm ist es?", löcherte ihn Rami weiter.    
  
„Gehtso."  
  
„Was heißt gehtso?"  
  
„Dank deinem Gelaber dröhnt meine Birne wieder."  
  
„Wie? Wieso dröhnen? Was ist mit deinem Kopf?"  
  
„Man, ich hab 'ne Schnittwunde an der Stirn, weil mich irgendein scheiß Metallteil an der Rübe getroffen hat oder so, keine Ahnung."  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du keine Gehirnerschütterung hast?", fragte Rami weiter besorgt nach.  
  
„Ja", versicherte Kimi ihm träge.  
  
„Hast echt verdammtes Glück gehabt... ist sonst alles okay?"  
  
„Arm ist gebrochen, Knie geprellt und der Rücken hat auch was abbekommen", gab er zügig Auskunft, um so bald wie möglich weiterschlafen zu können. Die halben Verrenkungen, die zum Auffinden des Handys nötig gewesen waren, hatten seinem Rücken nicht gut getan, das spürte er schon jetzt.  
  
Rami sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Scheiße, schon wieder der Rücken?"  
  
„Hmm."  
  
„Wie lange halten sie dich drin?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", gab Kimi zurück und zupfte einen Flusen aus der Bettdecke. „Hoffentlich bald, sonst hau ich ab."  
  
„Was? Kimi mach keinen Scheiß! Ruh dich da jetzt erst mal aus, bis du wieder fit bist. Dir geht´s nicht gut, das hör ich bis hier hin."  
  
„Ich komm' schon klar."   
  
Seine Antwort hatte nicht so überzeugend geklungen, wie er gewollte hatte und auch Rami musste dies gemerkt haben, denn er hörte den Älteren am anderen Ende der Leitung Seufzen. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, offenbar schien Rami nachzudenken.   
  
„Soll einer von uns zu dir kommen?", schlug er dann vor. „Mama? Ich? P- ... irgendjemand?"  
  
Er hatte Papa sagen wollen, bevor er abbrach. Etwas, was Rami manchmal tat, wenn er Familienmitglieder auflistete. Es passierte nur äußerst selten, zeigte aber trotzdem, dass er ihren Vater noch dazu zählte, obwohl dieser vor einigen Jahren kurz vor Heiligabend gestorben war. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne ihn gewesen.   
  
„Nein", lehnte Kimi entschieden ab. Seinetwegen brauchte niemand extra aus Finnland anreisen.  
  
„Weiß dein Herzblatt bescheid?", wollte Rami nun wissen, was Kimi beim Entflusen seiner Bettdecke innehalten ließ. Au Weia...  
  
„Kimi?", setzte Rami unheilverkündend nach, der das Ausbleiben einer sofortigen Antwort zu seinem Leidwesen richtig deutete. „Sag bloß, du hast sie auch noch nicht angerufen?!"  
  
Na toll. Kimi schloss ahnend die Augen. Vortrag Nummer zwei stand schon in Aussicht und da holte sein Bruder auch schon für eine neue verbale Sinnflut aus, dass es Kimi schier in den Ohren klingelte. Er war ohnehin schon wieder müde, da war Ramis zweite Predigt das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Der Redeschwall schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen und irgendwann wurde es ihm schlicht zu bunt. Er wollte weiterschlafen, also lehnte er sich unter einem Ächzen zum Nachttisch und ließ sein Smartphone in die Wasserkaraffe fallen, welches mit einem leisen Glucksen auf den glasigen Boden sank. Hoppla, nicht wasserfest. Würde er sich eben ein neues kaufen, aber wenigstens herrschte nun Ruhe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5: Gespräche**  
  
  
  
Eigentlich war das Krankenhaus gar nicht so übel und auch das Pflegepersonal schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein, wenn man von dem neunmalklugen Arzt oder der Krankenschwester absah, die ihn in französisch zugetextet hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie in dem Glauben gewesen, er spreche neben Englisch und Finnisch auch Französisch, auch aus ihrem kollegialen Umfeld hatte es keiner für nötig befunden, ihr genauere Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Dass er geschwiegen hatte, anstatt sie über diesen Umstand aufzuklären, nahm sie ihm reichlich übel.   
  
Selbst schuld, war Kimis Meinung dazu, schließlich hätte sie von allein darauf kommen können, wenn sie mal einen Blick in die Unterlagen geworfen hätte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie stattdessen vor Schichtbeginn einen Guten-Morgen-Gute-Laune-Kaffee mehr getrunken, der bei ihr sowieso nicht recht wirkte. Mit ihren pechschwarzen, immer streng zurück geknoteten Haaren, ihrer kleinen goldenen Brille und den dazu passenden goldenen Creolen im Ohr, sah sie aus wie eine dieser Freizeithexen, die gegen Bares die Zukunft voraussagten oder aber wie die strenge Frau eines südländischen Restaurantbesitzers. Mit ihrer stämmigen Figur, den vielen kleinen Falten an den Augen und dem ausladendem Heck - und das war noch stark untertrieben wie er fand - mochte sie etwa Anfang bis Mitte fünfzig sein. Wenn er recht überlegte war es ihm aber auch schnurzegal, denn seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen verhielt sie sich äußerst reserviert, grüßte nur noch wenn sie ins Zimmer trat und sprach kaum mehr Worte als nötig. Sobald jedoch der Oberquacksalber mit seinem blöden Klemmbrett zur Visite dazustieß, verfiel sie in ein falsch-freundliches Muster und tat, als ob sie Stationsleiterin Nummer eins wäre. Falsche Fo-  
  
Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, trat dieses Mannsweib auch schon ein, stellte ihm sein Mittagessen hin und zockelte wieder von dannen. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Nichtmal angeklopft hatte sie. Anstelle von Suppe gab es diesmal Fisch, doch die Schwester hatte mal wieder nicht an seinen gebrochenen Arm gedacht und vergessen, das Essen klein zu schneiden. Womöglich hatte sie es absichtlich vergessen, wagte Kimi zu vermuten. Als Quittung dafür, dass er ihr nichts von seinen nicht vorhandenen Französischkenntnissen gesagt hatte. Alte Ziege.  
  
Das Essen allerdings hatte sich um ein Vielfaches gebessert, das musste man dem Schuppen hier lassen. Für die Mahlzeiten davor hatte man sich in einer Mitteilung in aller Form entschuldigt, die heute Morgen auf dem Tablett gelegen hatte. Da der Text an die Allgemeinheit verfasst war, musste wohl jeder dieses Schreiben erhalten haben. Man solle Verständnis aufbringen, die Küche sowie auch das Personal hätte sich wegen der Katastrophe am Monaco Circuit und dem daraus folgenden Massenanfall an Verletzten in einem Ausnahmezustand befunden, hieß es darin. Trotz Verstärkung der Normalbesetzung, sowie dem Mitwirken zusätzlicher Hilfskräfte war es nicht möglich gewesen, qualitativ hochwertige Essen auszuteilen. Die Nachricht hatte seinem Frühstück einen bitteren Beigeschmack gegeben, denn der Rennsonntag musste offenbar in einem ziemlichen Chaos geendet haben.   
  
Sich im Internet schlau machen konnte er leider nicht mehr, denn das Handy war ja momentan auf Tauchkurs. Mittlerweile ärgerte er sich, sein Smartphone ins Wasser geworfen zu haben. Zwar trauerte er nicht um Ramis Strafpredigt, aber zum Lesen der Artikel über das Unglück wäre es in jedem Fall von Nutzen gewesen. Egal. Würde er halt Mark oder Sebastian nochmal ausfragen, wenn die beiden zu Besuch kamen. Falls sie zu Besuch kamen, dachte er noch im selben Moment. Möglicherweise hatte Mark keine Zeit und Sebastian schlicht keine Lust. Wenn er recht überlegte, war es ziemlich naiv, anzunehmen, einer der beiden würde überhaupt kommen. Verständlicherweise gab es spannenderes, als im Krankenhaus herumzusitzen und sich zu langweilen, er selbst vermied solche Besuche so gut es ging, wieso also sollte es bei ihnen anders sein? Schließlich war er nicht einmal ein Angehöriger oder jemand nahestehendes, sondern nur der Fahrerkollege von der Rennstrecke. Welchen Grund hatten sie für einen Besuch? Nein, er erwartete ihr Kommen nicht, gleichzeitig aber erwischte er sich bei dem Wunsch, sie würden es doch tun.   
  
                                                                                                                                   ~*~  
  
Bis zum Mittag erschien allerdings niemand und er schlug die Zeit mit sinnlosem Herumliegen tot. Starrte an die Wand, starrte an die Decke, starrte Löcher in die Luft und verfluchte den Unfall, der ihm diesen Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte. Erst nach einer Weile schaute nach kurzem Anklopfen eine der Krankenschwestern vorbei. Glücklicherweise nicht die stämmige Hexe mit dem Goldschmuck, sondern ihre weitaus sympathischere Kollegin mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar. Wie immer war sie bester Laune, erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden, löste den Verband von seinem geprellten Knie, zog die Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete sogar einen Spaltbreit das Fenster, um frische Luft hineinzulassen. Sonnenlicht durchflutete das Zimmer und der Finne kniff unweigerlich die Augen zusammen, da die hellen Strahlen ihn blendeten. Von draußen drangen Verkehrslaute hinein, die Klinik musste sich an einer Straße befinden und das strahlend schöne Wetter deprimierte ihn umso mehr. Er hockte hier in der Bude, während andere das warme Sommerwetter genossen. Mit geringem Interesse beobachtete er, wie die Schwester ein kühlpackähnliches Ding auf sein Knie legte, das ihm sofort eine Gänsehaut bescherte.   
  
„Sie kommen aus Finnland, nicht?", fragte die Schwester mit einem Mal, um das Schweigen zu brechen und sie klang ehrlich interessiert. „Gefällt es Ihnen hier?"  
  
Kimi hob den Blick, um sie anzusehen, er brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen, woher sie dies wusste, selbst wenn sie sich nicht für Rennsport interessierte. „Krankenakte gelesen?"  
  
„Nein", antwortete sie, ohne sich von seiner recht reservierten Antwort stören zu lassen. „Ihr Akzent verrät sie. Und Ich habe sie gestern am Telefon sprechen hören. Eigentlich sollte ich etwas aus dem Zimmer holen", erklärte sie eilig, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie habe gelauscht. „Aber ich wollte nicht stören und habe später nochmal vorbeigeschaut."  
  
„Hm", machte Kimi bloß, was soviel wie 'Aha' ausdrückte.   
  
„Ich wollte schon immer Mal nach Finnland", verriet die Schwester und ihr Blick nahm einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck an, während sie weiter sein Knie untersuchte.   
  
Der Finne kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, warum sie ihm das nun erzählte. Einerseits kümmerte es ihn herzlich wenig, andererseits suchte sie wohl nur das Gespräch, also rang er sich doch noch dazu durch, auf ihren Einwurf zu reagieren. Immerhin war sie stets nett zu ihm gewesen und war ihm von allen aus diesem Irrenhaus hier am sympathischsten.   
  
„Warum fliegen Sie nicht hin?", schlug er vor.  
  
„Keine Zeit", gab sie zurück. „Ich muss arbeiten."  
  
„Urlaub?", warf er knapp ein, aber auch das schien sie nicht zu überzeugen.  
  
„So lange am Stück habe ich selten frei. Höchstens zwei Wochen und mit Geld um mich werfen kann ich leider auch nicht."  
  
„Scheiß Job?", erkundigte er sich, sah in Richtung Fenster, wollte die Arme vor der Brust verschränken und erinnerte sich, dass dies nicht möglich war. Blöder Gips.  
  
Ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass er dies so unverblümt hinterfragte, schüttelte die Schwester rasch den Kopf. „Nein...ja...von der Bezahlung her gibt es natürlich bessere, aber ich liebe meine Arbeit und würde gar nicht woanders arbeiten wollen. Außerdem lernt man fast jeden Tag neue Leute kennen."  
  
Da der Finne darauf nichts entgegnete, ergriff sie wieder das Wort.  
„Sie haben noch gar nicht geantwortet."  
  
„Worauf?", wollte er mit geringem Interesse wissen, wandte den Blick der Höflichkeit halber aber wieder von dem Fenster ab und ihr zu.  
  
„Ob es Ihnen hier gefällt."  
  
„Ja, es gefällt mir", nuschelte er wortkarg weil er die Frage nicht mochte. Klar gefiel es ihm hier nicht, wem gefiel es schon in einem Krankenhaus?  
  
„Klingt aber nicht so überzeugend", erkannte sie unter einem aufmunterndem Lächeln und begann, vorsichtig sein Knie abzutasten.  
  
„Was wollen Sie hören?", hakte er leicht angenervt nach. „Das hier ist'n scheiß Krankenhaus, niemandem gefällt es in 'nem Krankenhaus. Ist ganz okay hier, aber einziehen will ich hier nicht." Zischend sog er Luft ein, als die Schwester ein wenig zu viel Druck ausübte und ein dumpfer Schmerz durch sein Knie schoss.  
  
„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich mit zerknirschter Miene schlechten Gewissens, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung schimpfte er nicht drauf los, wie es manch andere Patienten schon getan hatten.  
  
„Kein Problem", versicherte er, schließlich war es wohl kaum Absicht gewesen, wie er es vielleicht ihrer schwarzhaarigen Hexe von Kollegin unterstellt hätte.   
Sie nahm die Arbeit an dem Knie wieder auf, wenngleich auch mit ein wenig mehr Behutsamkeit als noch zuvor. Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, in der Kimi sich zum wiederholten Male damit beschäftigte, sehnsüchtig in Richtung Fenster zu schauen. Zumindest er selbst wusste, dass es Sehnsucht war, auch wenn seine Miene nach außen hin wieder wie eine ausdruckslose Maske wirken musste. Die Maske, die er perfektioniert hatte, nur selten ablegte und hinter die er nur wenige blicken ließ. Manche mochten ihn einen gefühllosen Eisklotz nennen, aber er selbst wusste, das dem keinesfalls so war und das reichte ihm. Zu verstellen versuchte er sich erst gar nicht, jedem konnte man es ja sowieso nicht recht machen und er würde einen Teufel tun und sich für andere verändern, nur um sich bei ihnen lieb Kind zu machen. Er hatte nur ein Leben und das lebte er so, wie er wollte, nicht so, wie es andere gern hätten. Wäre ja noch schöner.   
  
Nur manchmal, sehr selten, erhielt seine Freiheit einen Dämpfer. Durch Verpflichtungen oder eben Krankenhausbesuche, wie es jetzt gerade der Fall war. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er längst wieder im Wagen sitzen und über die Rennstrecken brettern, aber die Ärzte waren da offensichtlich anderer Meinung. So ein Bullshit... Ihm ging es gut, die Klemmbrettschnösel konnten auf ihre Papierchen kritzeln was sie wollten.   
  
„Blutdruck ist ja schon wieder so niedrig", murmelte die Schwester vor sich hin und riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Um einen Irrtum auszuschließen, legte sie die Manschette nochmal an seinen Oberarm, aber das Ergebnis blieb das Selbe und stimmte sie nach wie vor nicht zufrieden. „Ist ihnen schwindlig?"  
  
„Nein", antwortete Kimi ehrlich.   
  
„Haben sie heute schon gegessen?"  
  
„Nicht viel", wich er gekonnt aus, zumindest war es keine Lüge. Gegessen hatte er bisher überhaupt nichts, sein Magen begann auch schon sich zu beschweren, aber das brauchte sie nicht unbedingt zu wissen, sonst konnte er sich bestimmt auf die nächste Moralpredigt gefasst machen.   
Zwar schaute die Krankenschwester leicht skeptisch drein, widmete sich dann jedoch anderen Belangen. „Was macht der Rücken?"  
  
„Gut", beschrieb er allumfassend.  
  
„Keine Schmerzen?"  
  
„Wenn ich liege, geht´s." Auch wenn er liebend gern aufgestanden wäre, um die Klinik zu verlassen, dachte er im Stillen.  
  
„Ich hole Ihnen mal etwas, das helfen wird", verkündete die Schwester dann, ging zur Tür und weckte das Interesse des Finnen. Was kam denn jetzt? Eine zwei Meter lange Spritze?  
  
„Bringen sie die Entlassungspapiere mit", setzte er hinterher, was die Schwester im Hinausgehen amüsiert auflachen ließ. Toll. Verdrießlich presste Kimi die Kiefer aufeinander. Auf einen Lacher wollte er eigentlich nicht hinaus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6: Ein Finne im Sinkflug**

  
  
  
Entgegen seiner Vermutungen, er würde heute und auch in den nächsten Tagen keinen weiteren Besuch mehr bekommen, erschien zur Mittagszeit Mark auf der Bildfläche. Freundlicherweise hatte die Krankenschwester ihm nicht nur eine wohltuende Wärmekompresse für seinen Rücken vorbeigebracht, sondern ihm auch noch für eine Weile ihre Uhr überlassen, wofür Kimi entsprechend dankbar war. Sein Smartphone schlummerte noch immer auf dem Grund der Wasserkaraffe und ohne Uhr hätte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, denn in diesem langweiligem Schuppen verstrichen die Minuten nur äußerst langsam.  
  
Nicht nur Mark war gekommen, wie Kimi feststellte, sondern auch Sebastian, mit dessen Auftauchen er eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
„Hi", begrüßte er die beiden erfreut und versuchte sich ein wenig mehr im Bett aufzurichten, um nicht den Eindruck eines Schwerkranken zu liefern. „Du auch hier?", wandte er sich dann an Seb, der wie schon beim letzten Mal die ausgestreckte Hand des Finnen ergriff und sie kurz drückte.  
  
„Klar. Sollte ich nicht?", neckte der Heppenheimer grinsend und verpasste ihm einen Knuff gegen die Schulter.  
  
Kimi lachte bloß zur Antwort, insgeheim froh darüber, dass Sebastian doch mitgekommen war, obwohl dieser seine Zeit so viel vergnüglicher gestalten konnte, als hier im öden Krankenzimmer zu sitzen.  
  
„Und, wie iss'et?", wollte Mark wissen, der ihm einen sachten Klaps auf die Schulter gab.  
  
„Gut."  
  
Der Finne gab sich Mühe, so unbekümmert wie möglich zu klingen, wenngleich sein Kopf mal wieder rumzickte und sein Denkvermögen lähmte. Aber das brauchte niemand wissen, sonst würden sie ihn nur mit Sorgen nerven, ihm Tabletten aufschwatzen oder, noch schlimmer, seinem Aufenthalt in diesem Gefängnis namens Krankenhaus verlängern wollen. Er würde hier keinen Tag länger bleiben als nötig.  
  
„Was ist das?!"  
  
Sebastians Blick war mittlerweile auf den Wasserkrug gefallen, im Gegensatz zu der Krankenschwester, die das Handy darin zum Glück nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit halb amüsierter, halb ungläubiger Grimasse angelte der Deutsche das Smartphone aus dem Wasser, das in dessen Hand kümmerlich vor sich hin tropfte.  
  
„Handy?", schlug Kimi vor.  
  
„So weit war ich auch. Warum liegt das hier im Wasser?"  
  
„Mein Bruder hat angerufen", gab Kimi zurück, als wenn das alles erklären würde.  
  
Sebastian zog die Stirn kraus. „Ja, und?  
  
„Hat mich genervt."  
  
Sebastian begann zu lachen, während Mark bloß grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Du bist echt schmerzfrei. Jetzt hast du ihn einfach abgewürgt oder wie?"  
  
„Selbst schuld, wenn er mich voll labert. Moralpredigten brauch' ich nicht."  
  
„Ach daher weht der Wind", erkannte Mark seufzend. „Der arme Kerl hat sich bestimmt nur Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht angerufen hast."  
  
„Hat mich mit Fragen gelöchert."  
  
„Klar macht er das", wandte Sebastian ein. „Hat den Unfall doch bestimmt gesehen."  
  
„Ja", gab Kimi zurück und ließ sich das Handy anreichen, um es auf seine Funktionsfähigkeit prüfen zu können. Das Display blieb erstmal zappenduster, wahrscheinlich war das Ding im Arsch. Ein hübsch designtes Stück Elektroschrott. Allzu tragisch war es nicht, schließlich konnte er sich ohne weiteres ein neues kaufen und Rami ihm keinen Knopf mehr an die Backe quatschen, nur waren sämtliche Nummern darin abgespeichert gewesen. Verdammt. Aus dem Kopf wusste er sie auch nicht alle, höchstens Tonis und die seiner Mutter aber da hörte es auch schon auf. Ein paar Fotos waren auch drauf gewesen, ebenfalls nicht allzu schlimm, vielleicht konnte man die noch irgendwie retten. Mal sehen.  
  
Umständlich reckte er sich zum Tisch, um das Smartphone wegzulegen, bis ihm ein bekannter Schmerz plötzlich erneut schier die Luft aus den Lungen zwängte und er beinahe das Handy fallen ließ. Scheiße tat das weh, wo kam das denn nun schon wieder her? Es gelang ihm nicht, ein ächzendes Keuchen zu unterdrücken, glücklicherweise aber kam ihm Sebastian mit seiner schnellen Reaktion zu Gute, der ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig das Handy aus der Hand zog, ehe es auf den Boden klatschte.  
  
„Sag doch was", kommentierte Seb seinen kläglichen Versuch.  
  
Ne, dachte Kimi, wollte er nicht. Kotzte ihn nämlich gelinde gesagt an, so einen einfachen Kram nicht selbst auf die Kette zu bekommen.  
  
„Wieder der Rücken?", vermutete Mark scharfsinnig. „Komm, zeig mal her, ich glaub nicht recht, dass da nur die beiden Wirbel im Eimer sind."  
  
„Ne", wehrte der Finne ab, während er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ. „Geht schon."  
  
„Ich schau mir das sowieso nochmal an, jetzt oder später."  
  
„Dann später", räumte Kimi ein, was Mark mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Unverständnis schnauben ließ.  
  
„Ich hol' mal die SIM-Karte und den Akku raus", schlug Sebastian vor, der sich zwischenzeitlich wieder das Handy gegriffen hatte, frei nach der Devise: retten, was zu retten war. „Vielleicht funktioniert das nach dem Trocknen wieder, glaube aber du solltest dir da keine große Hoffnung machen."  
  
„Sollen wir mal für einen Moment an die frische Luft?", bot Mark an und Kimi fand dies die beste Idee seit langem. Durch die geöffneten Vorhänge drang das Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer, eine Gemeinheit für jeden, der statt nach draußen zu gehen im öden Krankenhauszimmer hocken musste.  
  
„Yep", bestätigte er also sofort, erinnerte sich dann jedoch daran, dass er immer noch die feuerfeste Unterwäsche vom Rennen anhatte und nur eine Jogginghose darüber trug. Wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, das Zeug gegen T-Shirt und kurze Hose einzutauschen.  
  
„Ich sag mal eben Bescheid", verkündete Mark mit dem Gang zur Tür. „Damit sie wissen, wo wir sind."  
  
„Brauch' die doch gar nicht zu interessieren."  
  
„Da wir aber höchst rücksichtsvolle Menschen sind", erklärte Mark mit einem überbreiten Grinsen und streckte seinen Kopf nochmal zur Tür herein, „machen wir es trotzdem."  
  
Jaja, blabla rücksichtsvoll. Schnaubend rutschte Kimi Richtung Bettkante. Nichts wie raus hier, bevor diese schwarzhaarige Schwester Godzilla vorbeikam und ihnen möglicherweise einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Solang Seb den Akku und die SIM-Karte zum Trocknen auslegte, zog er das Kühlpack vom Knie und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, doch schon beim Absetzen der Füße auf dem Boden war ihm seltsam zumute. Ein wenig schwindlig und ihm schwirrte der Kopf, aber das lag wohl daran, dass er solang gelegen hatte. Eingerostet wie ein alter Osteekutter.  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf, seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und er versuchte, dem aufkommendem Schwindel zu trotzen. Gar nicht so leicht, wenn schwarze Punkte vor den Augen umher tanzten, etwas zum Festhalten befand sich auch nicht in der Nähe. Aufgeben kam jedoch nicht in Frage, schon gar nicht, wenn die Chance für einen Freigang direkt vor seiner Nase lag. Nie und Nimmer würde er nur wegen seinem dämlichen Kreislauf in der Bude hocken bleiben, da konnte dieser noch so protestieren. Allmählich ließ der Schwindel auch nach, war alles nur Eingewöhnung gewesen. Na also, ging doch, sogar sein Rücken meldete sich erstaunlicherweise überhaupt nicht. Ehe dieser es sich anders überlegte, schnappte er sich die Tasche mit den Klamotten vom Boden, verschwand ins Bad, zog sich um - was sich mit de Gipsarm als verhältnismäßig schwierig herausstellte - und stieß wieder zu Sebastian. Mark war immer noch nicht zurück. Was trieb der Kerl eigentlich jedes Mal so lang?  
  
Kaum gedacht, kehrte er zurück.  
  
„So, kommt ihr?"  
  
Wartend hielt Mark ihnen die Tür auf und sie traten hinaus in den Gang. Hinter seiner Sonnenbrille verschanzt, folgte Kimi Seb den Flur hinunter, denn er selbst hatte null Ahnung, wohin er musste. Das auffällige rote Ferrarie-Team-Shirt hatte er gleich mal in der Tasche gelassen, damit ihn nicht jeder sofort erkannte, stattdessen war er unter seinem Duschzeug noch auf ein weißes T-Shirt gestoßen. Die kurze Hose und das T-Shirt waren weitaus bequemer als die enge Feuerschutzmontur.  
  
Viel Betrieb herrschte zu ihrem Glück nicht auf den Gängen, die meisten Patienten hielten sich entweder in ihren Zimmern auf oder befanden sich, ebenso wie sie, auf dem Weg an die frische Luft. Letzteres blieb nicht zu hoffen, sonst würde ein ungestörter Ausflug in den Krankenhausgarten kaum möglich sein. An den wenigen Patienten und Besuchern auf dem Gang huschten sie schnell vorüber, bis hin zu den Aufzügen am Ende der Station, wo sie nur kurz warten mussten. Einige neugierige Mitmenschen beäugten sie zwar interessiert, schienen sie aber nicht sofort zu erkennen oder ließen sie gnädigerweise ziehen, ohne um Fotos oder Autogramme zu bitten. Erst unten im Eingangsbereich wurde deutlich, wohin alle verschwunden waren, denn hier wimmelte es nur so von Leuten.  
  
Sobald sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, ging Sebastian schnurstracks voran durch die Menge und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor jemand länger als wenige Sekunden lang einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte. Kimi beeilte sich hinterher zukommen, irgendetwas jedoch stimmte nicht mit seinem Gleichgewicht, auch fühlte er sich schon wieder eigenartig müde, woran diesmal unmöglich die Schmerztabletten schuld sein konnten. Seit dem letzten Mal hatte er keine mehr genommen, wusste der Kuckuck, wo das nun wieder herkam. Zwar machte sich in ihm eine dumpfe Ahnung breit, doch die warf er direkt über den Haufen. Andererseits mochte es eine Erklärung für die Kopfschmerzen sein... Ach war ja auch wurscht, darüber nachzudenken nützte jetzt auch nichts mehr, außerdem begann davon eh nur die Birne zu qualmen.  
  
Aus dem kühlen Schatten der Krankenhausmauern ging es hinaus in die schwüle sommerliche Hitze, wo die mittäglichen Sonnenstrahlen warm auf seine blasse Haut schienen. Hier draußen nahm er erstmal einen tiefen Atemzug von der frischen Luft. Freiheit. Man tat das gut, nicht mehr in diesem schnöden Betonklotz eingesperrt zu sein. Der Krankenhausgarten war mit seinem sandfarbenen Steinpfad, der zwischen einem reichem Spektrum an mediterranen Pflanzen herführte, wirklich hübsch anzusehen und auch die kleinen Mäuerchen am Wegesrand machten was her.  
  
„Der Gärtner hier hat echt was drauf", lobte Sebastian, der gerade das Selbe dachte und sich einmal im Kreis  drehte, um die bunte Pflanzenvielfalt zu bewundern. Von Blumen und Stauden über Sträuchern bis hin zu kleinen Zierbäumen, Hauswurzen und Kakteen war so ziemlich alles dabei.  
  
„Na wenigstens einer", merkte Kimi an. „Lasst uns da rüber gehen, da ist nicht so viel Publikum."  
  
Mit dem Gipsarm deutete er auf den weiter hinten liegenden Teil des Gartens, wo man sich hinter dicht gepflanzten und hochgewachsenen Sträuchern unbeobachtet bewegen konnte. Man wusste ja nie, wo diese sensationsgeilen Kamerafritzen überall auftauchten und gerade jetzt hatte er so gar keinen Bock, von einem dieser Idioten abgelichtet zu werden. Zum Glück waren bei der Bullenhitze wenigstens die meisten Patienten drinnen geblieben. Verdenken konnte er es ihnen nicht, hier draußen war es zwar schön, aber ihm schwirrte jetzt schon der Kopf. Da ihm Hitze sonst eigentlich nie etwas ausgemacht hatte, schob er das einfach mal auf die Duftpflanzen, die sich hier tummelten. Zusammen mit Bienen, Hummeln und sonstigem brummendem und summendem Flugverkehr.  
  
„Was ist denn alles nach dem Unfall passiert?", wollte er unterwegs in Erfahrung bringen, um endlich mal zu wissen, was Sache war. „Ich weiß nur noch, wie wir bis zu den brennenden Autos gekommen sind."  
  
„Wir sind alle so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang", begann Sebastian mit ernster Miene. „Wussten gar nicht, wo wir alle hin sollten, die Durchgänge waren komplett versperrt. Fernando hat dann aber einen gefunden und uns in die Richtung gewunken, wir sind ihm hinterher. Lewis Wagen ist uns auch noch um die Ohren geflogen, Jenson und ich haben dich von der Strecke über die Absperrgitter bis zu dem Platz gebracht, wo die ganzen Sanis standen. Irgendwelche Leute haben ständig geschubst, du glaubst gar nicht, was da los war, die haben sich gegenseitig über den Haufen gerannt. Gott sei Dank ist uns Fernando zur Hilfe gekommen, mit ihm zusammen haben wir uns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gerade so dadurch geboxt. Wir waren echt stinksauer, weil die uns kaum durchgelassen haben, Felipe und Daniel kamen auch noch dazu, die haben sich einen der Sanitäter gepackt. Die wollten dich erst nicht mitnehmen, da waren viel zu wenig Rettungswagen, Romain hat auch nur mit Mühe und Not einen Platz bekommen. Felipe hat die Typen dann ordentlich zur Sau gemacht, hättest mal sehen sollen, so stinkig hab ich den noch nie gesehen. Hat uns echt den Arsch gerettet. Jedenfalls haben die Romain und dich nach Felipes Ansage mitgenommen, wir haben ewig nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit zum Krankenhaus gesucht und lange gebraucht, um aus diesem Gewühl herauszukommen, die haben alle Wege komplett versperrt. Als wir endlich im Krankenhaus waren, sind wir mit Felipe erstmal durch das halbe Gebäude gelaufen, dem ist ganz komisch geworden und wir dachten schon, der kippt uns auch aus den Latschen. Erst nach einer halben Stunde sind zwei Sanis aufgetaucht, die haben ihn dann direkt zur Untersuchung dabehalten."  
  
„Das Krankenhaus war bei dem Andrang natürlich unterbesetzt", fuhr Mark fort. „Da kamen etliche Leute mit Verbrennungen, Prellungen und was weiß ich nicht an. Ich glaube, sogar viele vom Personal, die eigentlich frei gehabt hätten, sind nach und nach zum Helfen gekommen, das lief im Fernsehen mit Sicherheit auf allen Kanälen. Ihr könnt echt froh sein, dass ihr alle ein Zimmer für euch allein bekommen habt, Felipe, Romain und du. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ein paar Leute auf den Gängen bleiben mussten, hier war alles komplett überfüllt."  
  
Mit einem Nicken signalisierte Kimi, dass er zuhörte, denn sehr zu seinem Verdruss machte ihm die Hitze schwerer zu schaffen, als er es gewohnt war. Der Garten um ihn herum verlor etappenartig an Schärfe, schwarze Punkte flimmerten dort auf, wo sich bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch ein violetter Lavendelteppich befunden hatte. Die Farben der vielen bunten Pflanzen um ihn herum schienen langsam zu verblassen, ganz schwummrig wurde ihm zumute und sein Puls begann zu rasen, als hätte er einen Marathon bestritten. Um sich aus seinem Blickfeld zu stehlen, ließ er Mark, der bis eben noch schräg hinter ihm gelaufen war, an sich vorbeigehen und zu Sebastian aufholen, der gerade an den Blättern eines Seidenbaums herum zupfte. Er hörte den Deutschen sprechen, konnte aber nur wenige Fetzen vom dem verstehen, was er sagte, denn seine Stimme klang seltsam gedämpft. Angestrengt versuchte der Finne, die aufflackernde Schwärze vor seinen Augen fortzublinzeln, was nicht funktionieren wollte und nun fingen seine Hände plötzlich an zu zittern. Holla, was war denn jetzt kaputt? Eisernen Willens ging er dennoch weiter voran über den sandfarbenen Steinweg, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren oder den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei.  
  
Eine Hitzewelle rollte über ihn hinweg, er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der Sommerluft, als die Erde unter ihm schwankte wie das Deck eines Schiffes auf rauer See und er die Orientierung verlor. Uff, also jetzt wurde es aber wirklich eng, nicht mal richtig geradeaus gehen konnte er noch. Sogar nach der letzten Partynacht war die Umgebung um ihn herum nicht Karussell gefahren. Wo kam das überhaupt her? Er war doch sonst nicht so wackelig auf den Beinen, dieser plötzliche Schwindel machte ihn... unsicher. Wollte er sich ungern eingestehen, aber irgendwie ging ihm der Arsch gerade auf Grundeis. So ein Mist. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht und wollte es so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden, doch sein Kreislauf schmierte ab wie ein getroffener Jabo. Vom Rand seines Bewusstseins her kroch Dunkelheit auf ihn zu, er wartete, dass der Schwindel abebben würde, doch es wurde nicht besser, sondern eher schlimmer.  
  
Den Plan, weiterhin so zu tun als wäre nichts, schoss er in den Wind, stattdessen blieb er stehen, weil sein Gleichgewichtssinn ihm den Dienst kündigte. Die Versuche, das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, gelangen nicht und das flaue Gefühl nahm stetig zu. Er verlor den Kampf gegen seinen Kreislauf, das spürte er, sobald die Schwärze sich wie ein Vorhang vor seine Augen legte, er nichts mehr sah und sein Herz immer noch viel zu schnell hämmerte. Fahrig streckte er den gesunden Arm aus, tastete nach einem Baum, einem Strauch, irgendetwas, das ihm als Orientierung diente. Seine Finger stießen auf raues Holz, an dem er sich hinunterrutschen ließ, bis er hockte und den Boden unter sich ertasten konnte. Boden gleich Sicherheit, machte er sich selbst klar. Hier lief man wenigstens nicht Gefahr, die Orientierung zu verlieren und solange man auf dem Boden kniete, konnte man auch nicht fallen und eventuell schmerzhaft auf den Stein schlagen. Auch wenn es mit Sicherheit ziemlich bescheuert aussehen musste, wie er hier auf dem Boden hockte, sich den schmerzenden Schädel hielt und auf das Verschwinden der Kreislaufprobleme wartete. Hoffentlich geriet er wenigstens keinem dieser Paparazzi vor die Linse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7: Ein sturer Esel**  
  
  
  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sebastian und Mark das Zurückbleiben des Finnen bemerkten. Der Deutsche wandte beiläufig den Kopf, erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.  
  
„Oh Scheiße! Mark warte!"  
  
Eilig machte er kehrt und brachte sich auf Kimis Augenhöhe, der mittlerweile vollständig zu Boden gesunken war. Das einfache Hinhocken hatte nicht mehr geholfen, selbst jetzt, wo er halb auf dem Stein saß, halb darauf lag, drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum. Sebastians Gesicht verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen Augen, sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und tat weh. Mit der gesunden linken Hand griff er an eben selbigen, während er sich mit dem Gipsarm so gut wie möglich auf dem steinernen Grund abstützte. Nur vage sah er nun eine weitere Gestalt neben sich aufragen, die zu seinem Physio gehörte.  
  
„Was ist los? Ist dir schlecht?", wollte Mark wissen, Kimi gab ihm darauf keine Antwort. Schlecht war ihm nicht, aber er würde am liebsten an Ort und Stelle einschlafen. Konnte er jedoch nicht, schließlich befand er sich mitten in einem Krankenhausgarten in der Öffentlichkeit, also versuchte er aufzustehen, doch sein Bemühen scheiterte kläglich.  
  
„Nicht aufstehen, Kimi, bleib mal sitzen", reagierte Mark auf seinen Versuch, was Kimi ganz und gar nicht passte. Wie sollte denn das aussehen, wenn er hier auf dem Weg zwischen Blumen und Sträuchern auf dem Boden lungerte?  
  
„Ich bleib' hier bestimmt nicht vor allen Leuten sitzen", äußerte er also seinen Unmut. „Hilf mir mal hoch."  
  
Entschieden hielt er seine Hand in die Luft, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand sie ergreifen würde, doch da niemand der Aufforderung nachkam, probierte er es aus eigener Kraft. Der Gipsarm machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, zum Abstützen war er nicht zu gebrauchen. Scheiß Arm.   
  
„Bleib sitzen, hier sind überall Hecken und Sträucher, hier sieht dich keiner", zischte Mark, als Kimi spürte, wie ihn eine Hand plötzlich ein wenig unsanft nach unten drückte. Was zum-?! Es konnte unmöglich Mark sein, der hatte auf der anderen Seite gestanden, ergo musste es Sebastian sein, der ihn unten hielt und nicht aufstehen ließ.   
  
„Ey, geht´s noch?!", herrschte er den Deutschen an, dessen Hand ihm auch bei einem weiteren Versuch in die Quere kam.   
  
„Man, bleib unten jetzt, da ist jemand mit 'ner Kamera", schoss dieser hektisch zurück. „Scheiße, ich glaub, der hat uns gesehen."  
  
Angespannt spähte Sebastian hinter einem hohen Hibiskusstrauch hervor, gerade so weit, bis sein dunkelblonder Schopf zu sehen war. Es musste eine glückliche Fügung sein, dass in diesen Moment der Bredoullie Lewis das Krankenhaus durch den Haupteingang verließ, genau in ihre Richtung blickte und sie offenbar trotz der Entfernung erkannte. Der Paparazzi hielt genau auf sie zu, als der Brite plötzlich einen Augenblick zu lang zu ihnen herüberschaute, stolperte, sein Getränk übers T-shirt kippte, lauthals fluchte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Fotografen auf sich zog. Ein kurzes Prusten entwich Sebastian, ehe er sich besann. Das war ihre Chance, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.  
  
„Los hoch, er ist abgelenkt!", raunte er den anderen beiden zu und packte Kimis Hand. Nur schwerlich kam der Finne auf die Beine, dessen Kreislauf durch das abrupte Aufstehen wieder zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus.   
  
„Kimi, hast du gegessen und getrunken heute?", wollte Mark wissen, der, zu Kimis Missfallen, mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag.   
  
„Boah ist doch egal jetzt, können wir das nicht drinnen klären?", wich der Finne gekonnt aus, was seinen Physio zum Schnauben brachte.  
  
„Man, du bist echt..." Ein sturer Esel dachte Mark bei sich, sprach es aber nicht aus, da Kimi das sowieso am Arsch vorbeigehen würde. „Ne", brach er also ab, „ohne Worte, ehrlich."  
  
  
                                                                                                                      ~*~  
  
Mehr schlecht als recht schaffte es Kimi, sich wie ein Halbtrunkener zu den Fahrstühlen im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses zu bewegen. Glücklicherweise fungierte seine Sonnenbrille als Schutzschild gegen die Blicke der anderen Patienten, die hier unten unterwegs waren, doch wie scheiße es ihm gerade ging, konnte auch sie nicht vollständig verbergen. Zwar versuchte er sich wirklich am Riemen zu reißen, musste sich zu seinem Verdruss jedoch an der Wand festhalten, weil schon wieder schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen flackerten. Er verfluchte seinen abschmierenden Kreislauf und am meisten, sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass er gerade tatsächlich schlapp machte. Nicht einmal jemand anderem konnte er dafür die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. So ein Mist.   
  
Nachdem Sebastian gefühlte zehn Minuten lang auf den Fahrstuhlknopf eingedroschen hatte, öffneten sich die Türen endlich mit einem leisen Pling  und gemeinsam mit ihnen stieg ein ziemlich alter Herr mit Infusionsständer ein. Für ihn schienen sie gewöhnliche Besucher zu sein, zumindest nahm er keine große Notiz von ihnen oder schien sich außergewöhnlich für sie zu interessieren. Seine Haut war knittrig und dünn wie Papier, sein Kopf nur noch von spärlichen weißen Haaren bedeckt und die Augen hielt er durch weitestgehend gebückter Haltung auf den Boden gesenkt.   
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie alle, sobald sich die Türen der engen Liftkabine schlossen und Stille kehrte ein. Unbemerkt fasste Sebastian zur Sicherheit nach dem Saum von Kimis T-shirt, nicht dass dieser beim Ruck des Anfahrens vollends aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und auf die Nase knallte. Was in dem Finnen vorging, konnte er nicht sagen, da dieser ihm die Sicht in seine Augen mit der Sonnenbrille verwehrte, zusätzlich erschwerte seine verschlossene Miene jegliches Ausmachen einer Gefühlsregung. Kaum startete der Aufzug den Weg nach oben, geriet Kimi auch schon ein wenig ins Schwanken und Seb fand, dass es doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Umsicht walten zu lassen. Selbst für seine finnischen Verhältnisse sah er ziemlich blass aus, auch Mark warf dem Finnen von der Seite her unruhige Blicke zu. Beiläufig griff der Brite nach Kimis Handgelenk, um den Puls zu fühlen, ehe dieser es ihm unter einem genervten Laut entzog.   
  
„Whoa Kimi...", entwich es Mark unangetan. Mit einem halb schnaubendem, halb ungläubigem Laut richtete er seine Augen auf die Decke der Fahrstuhlkabine, sich dabei innerlich darüber aufregend, wie nachlässig manche Leute mit ihrer Gesundheit umgingen. Der Puls raste wie ein Formel-1-Bolide auf KERS. Natürlich hatte Kimi nicht genug getrunken, da war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, denn dass Kimi bei der Frage abgeblockt hatte, sagte alles, was er wissen musste. Und natürlich mochte er den Finnen, auch wenn er ihm manchmal liebend gern eins über die Rübe gezogen hätte. Kimis Denkweisen waren für ihn so manches Mal unergründlich, aber er arbeitete nun schon lang genug mit ihm, um zu wissen, dass es nichts brachte, alles hinterfragen zu wollen. Am besten war es, ihn einfach tun zu lassen, was er wollte. Naja, korrigierte sich Mark in Gedanken selbst. Außer vielleicht, wenn es um Gesundheit und Vorsicht ging, denn darum scherte sich der Finne nicht viel. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, hatte Kimi sich noch nie anmerken lassen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, was andererseits auch mehr als selten der Fall war. Wenn sich jemand darauf verstand, jegliche Emotionen meisterhaft zu verstecken, dann war es Kimi. Ein Fluch und Segen gleichermaßen, vor der Presse mochte es hilfreich sein, nicht aber hier und jetzt, wenn man versuchen wollte zu ergründen, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Wahrscheinlich schlechter als er gerade glauben ließ. Zwar lehnte er scheinbar unbekümmert an der Fahrstuhlwand, aber die nicht eingegipste Hand, die sich fest um eine der Haltestangen geklammert hatte, verriet ihn.  
  
Die Fahrt endete vorerst in der zweiten Etage, wo eine weitere Patientin zustieg. Auch sie nickte bloß zum Gruß mit dem Kopf und schien ihnen ebenso wenig Interesse zu schenken wie der tattrige Herr mit dem Infusionsständer. Erst ein zweiter Blick der Frau, den Sebastian auf sich liegen spürte, ließ sie stutzig werden und nach einem dritten lächelte sie wissend, ehe sie in der dritten Etage wieder ausstieg. Neben sich hörte er Kimi leise schnaufen, entweder aus Ungeduld, weil ihm die Fahrt nach oben nicht schnell genug ging oder aber weil er tatsächlich schlapp machte. Zusammenklappen war keine gute Idee, also beschloss Sebastian nachdrücklich auf den Kopf für ihre Etage zu drücken und heftete seine Augen angespannt auf die digitale Stockwerkanzeige. Brachte zwar nichts, aber  immerhin hatte er nun das Gefühl, sich bemüht zu haben.   
  
In der Ecke des Fahrstuhls hatte Mark die Ellenbogen auf die Haltestange gestützt und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, doch huschte sein Blick immer wieder zu Kimi, also musste er ebenso unruhig sein, wie Sebastian sich gerade fühlte. Der Finne ließ soeben den Kopf hängen und nicht mal mehr die Sonnenbrille konnte jetzt verbergen, was er die ganze Zeit über zu verstecken versuchte. Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn, was nicht allein an der Hitze draußen liegen konnte, denn hier drinnen war es durch die Klimaanlagen gut gekühlt.   
  
Wieso konnte dieser dämliche Fahrstuhl eigentlich nicht schneller fahren? Nochmal hämmerte Sebastian mehrmals hintereinander auf die Taste für das vierte Stockwerk, diesmal gröber als noch beim ersten Mal.  
  
„Das bringt nichts", kam es monoton von Mark, was Seb die Arme verschränken und sich zurück an die Wand lehnen ließ. Guter Tipp, er wusste selbst, dass es nichts brachte aber es war immer noch besser als sinnloses Herumstehen.   
  
„Geht´s?", wandte er sich an Kimi, der gegen Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen ankämpfte. Der Finne nickte bloß teilnahmslos, er wollte nur noch ins Bett und schlafen.   
  
„Werd' schon nicht verrecken", brachte er dann doch noch träge hervor, während er hinter den Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille die Augen schloss. Scheiße war ihm schlecht. Als hätte er zu viel auf leerem Magen gekippt oder sich massig überfressen. Tief holte er Luft und atmete aus. Man, war das heiß hier in dem Schuppen, hatten die vergessen, die Klimaanlage einzuschalten oder stattdessen die Heizung aufgedreht? Und wann hielt der Fahrstuhl eigentlich mal an, schließlich galt es keine hunderte Stockwerke zu überwinden, allmählich erdrückte ihn die Enge hier drin.   
  
„Das sagste jetzt so", gab Sebastian grinsend zurück. „Und dann kippste mir wieder aus den Latschen."  
  
Ein heller Klang ertönte und verkündete endlich ihre Ankunft im richtigen Stockwerk. Nichts wie raus hier. Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer legte Mark zu Kimis Missfallen einen kurzen Zwischenstopp ein, in dem er eine der Schwestern über die Kreislaufprobleme in Kenntnis setzte. Der Finne ignorierte den Wunsch, sich darüber aufregen zu wollen, stattdessen ließ er sich ziemlich erledigt auf das Krankenhausbett fallen. Jetzt wo er im Zimmer angekommen war, wurde er sich seinen zittrigen Knien noch deutlicher bewusst, selbst im Liegen drehte sich der Raum um ihn herum wie bei einer flotten Karussellfahrt und sein Herz raste wie Pistenrowdy Pérez auf Abschusskurs. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Müde wälzte er sich auf die Seite, nur um daran erinnert zu werden, dass er ja immer noch den Gips trug. Eben jener brachte ein nicht ganz unbeträchtliches Gewicht auf und lag ziemlich schwer auf seinen Rippen, was das Atmen ein wenig erschwerte. War ihm allerdings egal, solang ihn der Arm nicht halb erdrückte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick trat jedoch sein Physiotrainer mit einer Krankenschwester im Schlepptau ein, die nicht sehr begeistert aus der Wäsche schaute. Ausgerechnet Schwester Godzilla mit dem Französisch-Fauxpas hatte er mitgebracht, die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Ohne viele Worte zu wechseln, trat sie auch schon an das Bett heran und verlangte, dass er sich doch bitte wieder auf den Rücken drehen sollte. Kommentar los nahm er dies hin, sodass ihm das helle Licht der Neonröhren in die Augen stach, wogegen er sich behalf, in dem er die ungegipste Hand über selbige legte. Außerdem half das ansatzweise gegen den Schwindel und ein weiterer Bonus war, dass er die Krankenschwester nicht mehr sehen musste.   
  
„Haben Sie heute schon gegessen?", wollte sie genau wie Mark zuvor wissen. Ausweichen konnte er nun nicht mehr, aber sie ahnte die Antwort bereits, denn im nächsten Moment beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst. „Ich glaube nicht richtig, hm? Ist Ihnen schwindlig?"  
  
„Ja", knirschte Kimi matt. Warum fragte sie überhaupt? Sie wusste doch ohnehin schon, was im Argen lag und außerdem brauchte sie nicht mit ihm zu reden, als wäre er ein Kleinkind.   
  
„Hmm", unterstrich sie ihre Ahnung in ihrer rechthaberischen Art. „Getrunken auch nichts, der Krug ist voll. Ich komme gleich wieder."   
  
Flugs verschwand sie zur Tür hinaus, in Gedanken winkte ihr Kimi zum Abschied Ade. Seiner Meinung nach brauchte sie gar nicht wiederzukommen, die alte Kröte. Wer wusste, was sie jetzt wieder anschleppte.  
  
„Man, du bist echt weiß wie 'ne Kalkwand, warum hast'n du nichts gegessen?", grätschte Mark mitten in seine Überlegungen, aber bevor er die Gelegenheit erhielt, wie geplant nichts darauf zu erwidern, kehrte Godzilla zurück. In der Hand hielt sie ein Wasserglas, in dem es mächtig sprudelte, offenbar hatte sie gerade erst Tabletten hinein geschmissen. Schon wieder K.O.-Pillen?  
  
„Einmal trinken, dann geht´s bergauf", verlangte sie und stellte das Glas neben ihn auf den Tisch.  
  
Misstrauisch beäugte der Finne den Inhalt, während die Schwester an seiner Hand rumhantierte, er einen Stich in den Finger spürte und sie den Teststreifen in das Blutdruckmessgerät schob. Tadelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
„Damit hätten sie gar nicht aufstehen dürfen. Wer hat Sie denn rausgehen lassen, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Falsche Natter. Auf die Frage würde sie gewiss keine Antwort von ihm bekommen, sonst brockte er der verantwortlichen Schwester eine gehörige Standpauke, eine Abmahnung oder schlimmstenfalls eine Kündigung ein. Hoffentlich hielten Mark und Seb ebenfalls die Klappe, aber sie schienen das Gleiche zu denken wie er, denn keiner von beiden antwortete der Schwester, sondern öffneten bloß den Mund, um ihn danach wieder zuzuklappen.   
  
„Äh", machte Sebastian, dabei fieberhaft nach einer Notlüge suchend.   
  
„Spielt doch keine Rolle", warf Kimi ein, wofür er sich von der Schwester einen spitzen Blick einfing.  
  
„Doch, das spielt eine Rolle, die Gesundheit der Patienten steht an erster Stelle und wenn eine meiner Kolleginnen sie ohne Rücksprache nach draußen ziehen lässt, dann hat sie ihre Pflicht nicht erfüllt, so etwas muss ich melden."  
  
„Welche Pflicht?", hakte Kimi entnervt nach. Ihm war schwindlig, schlecht, wollte nur noch schlafen und jetzt ging ihm auch noch die Alte mit ihrem Gelaber auf den Sack. War jawohl lachhaft, aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen. Was musste sie sich jetzt so anstellen? Außerdem... was sollte das heißen "nach draußen ziehen lassen"? War er hier im Knast oder was?  
  
„Die Pflicht, den Patienten vor Schaden zu bewahren."  
  
Kimi starrte sie an, als ob sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Scheiß auf konventionelle Höflichkeit, die Alte hatte doch echt eine Schraube locker, oder? Nicht viel hätte gefehlt und ihm wären seine sonst so verschlossenen Gesichtszüge entgleist. In perplexer Geste hob er die Hände, einerseits zum Zeichen der Verwirrung, andererseits um stumm zu erfragen, was ihr Getue denn jetzt sollte.  
  
„Habe ich Schaden genommen?", wollte er mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus untermalt wissen und wenn er keine Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte er das Ganze vielleicht ansatzweise lustig gefunden.   
  
„Das kommt darauf an, aus welchem Winkel man das betrachten möchte, in gewisser Weise schon ja, ihr BZ liegt auf dem Nullpunkt", versetzte sie kratzbürstig. „In einem Krankenhaus gilt es, den Patienten sachgemäß zu betreuen und sie keinen Risiken auszusetzen, denn im Falle einer Rechtsprechung wird es dem Pflegepersonal als fahrlässiger Fehler ausgelegt werden, weil sie ihre Obhutspflicht vernachlässigt haben."  
  
„Was?", entgegnete Sebastian verwirrt, der diesen Aufstand einerseits auch ein wenig lächerlich fand und andererseits kaum etwas verstanden hatte, weil die Krankenschwester ihren Text ziemlich schnell hinunter gespult hatte.  
  
„Bei einem Sturz zum Beispiel", setzte die Krankenschwester zur Erklärung an, „hätte-"  
  
„Muss das jetzt sein?", unterbrach Mark den Ansatz ihres neuen Vortrags. Erstens, weil er jetzt auch keinen Nerv mehr dafür hatte, zweitens weil Kimi die Diskussion merklich anstrengte und drittens, weil das Zittern dessen Hände stärker wurde, er die Augen nun dauerhaft geschlossen hielt und ihm Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Ein wenig verärgert über das Verhalten der Krankenschwester nahm er das sprudelnde Glas vom Tisch und hielt es dem Finnen hin.   
  
„Hier, trink mal dein Wasser jetzt."  
  
Dieser drehte jedoch bloß den Kopf weg. „Lasst mich einfach pennen", nuschelte er erschöpft, was die Krankenschwester endlich ablenkte und wieder auf ihre Arbeit besann. Hartnäckig stupste Mark Kimi mit dem Wasserglas an, nicht dass der Finne gerade einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch zum Opfer fiel anstatt zu schlafen. Sah zu seiner Beunruhigung nämlich ganz danach aus, auch das schnelle Greifen der Krankenschwester nach einem Blutdruckmesser vermochte wohl nichts Gutes zu verheißen.  
  
„Ne, trink erstmal", forderte er daher erneut. „Kannst gleich schlafen, aber erst trinken."  
  
Boah, ging es Kimi durch den Kopf, nichts durfte man hier. Gegen trinken hatte er ja im Grunde nichts, aber meist hatte er dann einen guten Smirnoff oder dergleichen zur Hand und kein nullprozentiges Brause-Wasser. Wenn er Ruhe haben wollte, musste er wohl oder übel das Zeug schlucken, also stemmte er sich leicht hoch, packte mit zittrigen Händen das Glas, leerte es in einem Zug und ließ einen stark basslastigen Rülpser vernehmen, ehe er Mark das Glas zurückgab.  
  
„Gebiss ist noch drin?", kommentierte Seb den Rülpser grinsend.   
  
Erledigt ließ sich Kimi in die Kissen fallen. Eigentlich hätte er nun Konter gegeben, aber mehr, als ein halbherziges Lächeln, brachte er nicht mehr zustande. Schmeckte irgendwie süßlich das Zeug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8: Heiße Schmuggelware**  
  
  
  
Traubenzucker war es gewesen, was das herkömmliche Wasser zum Sprudeln und ihn wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte. Mäßig beeindruckend, wie schnell das Zeug ins Blut überging, seine Hände hatten nach wenigen Minuten aufgehört zu zittern, selbst den Kreislauf brachte der Traubenzucker innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder auf Touren. Dennoch war Schwester Godzilla zum Leidwesen aller auf dem Zimmer geblieben, um regelmäßig Blutdruck, Zuckerspiegel und Puls zu messen, bis diese endlich wieder Normalwert erreicht hatten. Erst danach hatte er die ersehnte Ruhe gefunden, mitsamt der Krankenschwester waren auch Mark und Sebastian schließlich gegangen. Lange hatte er nicht geschlafen, aber zumindest war es ausreichend gewesen, um die Energiereserven wieder aufzuladen und am späten Nachmittag hatte sogar Felipe ihm einen Besuch abgestattet. Dessen Aufenthalt am unteren Teil des Ganges war ihm bislang völlig entfallen, nur am Rande konnte er sich erinnern, dass Mark so etwas erwähnt hatte. Musste wohl gewesen sein, bevor er vor ein paar Tagen mitten im Gespräch eingeschlafen war.   
  
Der kleine Brasilianer war trotz der Langeweile im Krankenhaus, die er im Gespräch erwähnt hatte, bester Laune, was Kimi nicht wunderte. Felipe hatte meistens gute Laune, nur selten sah man ihn Trübsal blasen oder mit einem Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter herumlaufen. An ihre gemeinsame Zeit als Teamkollegen bei Ferrari konnte er sich gut erinnern, es war das Jahr gewesen, in dem er Weltmeister geworden war. Das erste und einzige Mal bisher.  Wie selbstverständlich war Felipe gestern zu ihm gekommen, hatte nachgefragt, wie es ihm ging und eine kurze Unterhaltung begonnen, ehe er wieder gegangen war. Kimi konnte nicht leugnen, dass er den Brasilianer mochte, mit ihm wurde es nie eintönig und um Worte war er auch nie verlegen. Selbst von seiner Wortkargheit ließ sich Felipe nicht abschrecken, es war wohl die ungezwungene Art, die Kimi gut leiden konnte.  
  
Auch zwischen der netten Krankenschwester mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar löste sich das Eis kaum merklich, heute Morgen hatten sie ihn direkt mit einigen Witzeleien begrüßt und ihm ein seltenes Lachen entlockt. Eigentlich war der Schuppen hier wirklich nicht so schlecht, wie es auf den ersten Eindruck den Anschein gehabt hatte, nur an einer Tatsache hatte sich nichts geändert: Genosse Klemmbrett und Schwester Godzilla hatten noch immer keine Pluspunkte für ihr Sympathie-Konto gewonnen, was in naher Zukunft auch nicht abzusehen war, selbst wenn sie eine 180-Grad-Wendung hinlegten. Rechthaberisch waren sie beide und mittlerweile hatte er erfahren, dass sie nicht einmal die Leiterin dieser Station war, so wie ihr Gehabe vielleicht annehmen ließ. Stattdessen hatte sie unter ihren Kolleginnen einen eher hinterlistigen Ruf, da sie jeden kleinsten Fehltritt sofort dem Chefarzt meldete. An Tratsch mangelte es hier wahrlich nicht.   
  
  
                                                                                                                                 ~*~  
  
  
Gegen Mittag erschien zu seiner Verwunderung wieder einmal Sebastian auf der Bildfläche, Mark hatte er diesmal jedoch nicht im Schlepptau.   
„Du schon wieder", hieß Kimi ihn willkommen, der gerade auf der Suche nach einem Stift war, den man als Kratzhilfe zweckentfremden konnte. Unter dem Gips juckte eine Stelle, an die anders nicht heranzukommen war, was ihm nach einer Weile arg auf den Zeiger ging. Sebastian grinste nicht minder und verfolgte das umständliche Herumgewühle im Nachttisch mit fragender Miene.  
  
„Kann man helfen?"  
  
„Such' 'nen Stift", murmelte der Finne beschäftigt.  
  
„Kannst doch sowieso nicht schreiben, bist Rechtshänder."  
  
„Zum Kratzen", klärte er den Heppenheimer auf.   
  
„Achso, warte."  
  
Nach dem Durchsuchen der oberen Schubladen stieß er auf der untersten auf einen Kugelschreiber, den der Finne aus dem Bett aus gar nicht hätte erreichen können. „Hier", verkündete er zufrieden und reichte Kimi den Kulli, der mit Ach und Krach gerade lang genug war, um damit die juckende Stelle zu erreichen. „Ich hab' mich übrigens bei Lewis bedankt - für sein unfreiwilliges Ablenkungsmanöver."  
  
Die Erinnerung brachte Kimi zum Lachen. „Ja?"  
  
„War nur Wasser, das er sich über's Hemd gekippt hat, keine Limo oder so. Ich hab' ihm aber nicht erzählt, was los war, sondern nur, dass der Typ mit der Kamera angelaufen kam und er genau im richtigen Moment gestolpert ist. Funktioniert dein Handy eigentlich wieder?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, hab' noch nichts ausprobiert."  
  
„Darf ich?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Deut auf das Handy.  
  
„Klar", gab Kimi zurück und legte den Kugelschreiber wieder beiseite.  
  
Sebastian klaubte Handy, SIM-Karte und Akku vom Tisch, um die mittlerweile getrockneten Einzelteile wieder zusammenzusetzen. Nachdem die Speicherkarte wieder am rechten Platz war, versuchte er das Gerät einzuschalten, aber wie zu erwarten war, blieb das Display schwarz. Hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn das Teil nach dem Tauchkurs heil geblieben wäre.  
  
„Ist hinüber", berichtete er die Hiobsbotschaft, was den Finnen nicht wirklich überraschte, denn damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Immerhin lag das Smartphone über mehrere Stunden hinweg im Wasser, das überlebte wohl nicht einmal die beste Technologie.  
  
„Ne, warte mal..." Nach einigem Ausprobieren und Berühren des Touchpads begann das Display auf einmal hoffnungsvoll zu leuchten. „Ne oder?", entfuhr es Sebastian ungläubig.   
  
„Geht´s doch?"  
  
„Ja! Guck dir das an ey, das geht wirklich noch." Verblüfft drehte Sebastian das Handy, sodass Kimi das Display entgegen schien, ehe er im Stehen sein Körpergewicht aufs andere Bein verlagerte und die Gebrauchsfähigkeit des Touchpads überprüfte. Das Menü würde aufgerufen, alles funktionierte reibungslos.  
  
„'s unkaputtbar", schlussfolgerte Kimi erleichtert, denn das ersparte ihm die Mühe, alle Nummern von Freunden oder Verwandten neu einzuspeichern und einige Fotos waren auch gerettet.   
  
„Scheint so", erwiderte Seb beeindruckt. „Bestimmt nur wegen meiner überragenden Fähigkeiten als Handysanitäter."  
  
„Bestimmt", vermutete Kimi unter einem knappen Auflachen, als das Handy plötzlich zu vibrieren begann und einen eingehenden Anruf ankündigte. Wer zum Geier war denn das jetzt? „Geh mal ran."  
  
„Ich? Ist doch dein Handy."  
  
Kimi zuckte bloß gleichgültig mit den Schultern, nach einem absichernden Blicktausch drückte Sebastian zögerlich auf den grünen Hörer und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr.  
  
„J-"  
  
Nicht einmal das Wort vermochte er auszusprechen, als eine ihm unbekannte männliche Stimme auch schon wüst in finnischer Sprache losschimpfte und gar nicht mehr damit aufhörte. Oha, da schien aber jemand sauer zu sein, offenbar wollte er sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, in Sebastians Ohr überschlugen sich die ganzen K- und T-Laute. Huiuiui... Eine vielsagende Grimasse ziehend, reichte er das Handy an Kimi weiter, der es leicht umständlich mit der linken Hand annahm, da er die Rechte kaum gebrauchen konnte.  
  
„Für dich", erklärte der Heppenheimer zerknirscht.  
  
„Wer ist da?", wollte Kimi wissen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, spricht finnisch, hat dich Arschloch genannt und schimpft wie ein Rohrspatz."  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm der Finne das Smartphone an, er hatte einen dumpfen Verdacht, wer sich am anderen Ende der Leitung befinden könnte. Zumindest das Wort Arschloch hatte Seb verstanden, so gut war sein Finnisch also schon. Musste er wohl in Zukunft aufpassen, wenn er in dessen Gegenwart  Finnisch sprach. Keine zwei Sekunden brauchte Kimi dem Gezeter des Anrufers zuhören, da erkannte er ihn auch schon. Rami. Achja, den hatte er beim letzten Mal ja recht abrupt abgewürgt. Toll, da konnte er sich ja jetzt eine Moralpredigt anhören. Naja... auf in den Kampf.   
  
„Rami", unterbrach er die wilde Schimpferei seines Bruders und wechselte in die Finnische Sprache, was Sebastian nun kaum noch verstand. Bloß einzelne Wörter oder ein paar wenige Satzfetzen konnte er noch herausfiltern. Rami unterdessen fluchte ohne Punkt und Komma weiter in das Telefon.  
  
„Hallo...? Rami halt' mal grad die Klappe, ich hab dir bis gerade eben noch gar nicht zugehört", bremste Kimi den Redefluss seines Gesprächspartners.   
  
„Kimi?", erbarmte dieser sich endlich. „Bist du dran?"  
  
„Jetzt ja."  
  
„Boah du bist so ein Arsch! Hast du mich beim letzten Mal schon wieder weggedrückt oder was? Weißt du, wie oft ich danach angerufen habe?! Wieso gehst'n du die ganze Zeit nicht ans Telefon?"  
  
„Mach' so weiter und ich leg wieder auf."  
  
„Wag' es ja nicht!", knurrte Rami drohend in den Hörer.   
  
Es wurde ein nur kurzes Gespräch, in dem Rami ihm vorhielt, noch immer nicht bei seiner Liebsten angerufen zu haben und sich nochmals ein Bild der allgemeinen Lage vor Ort machte. Viel zu berichten wusste Kimi nicht, seit Tagen hatte er kaum mehr als das Krankenhauszimmer gesehen mit zwischenzeitlichem Ausflug in den Garten, wo ihnen der Papparazzo aufgelauert hatte.   
  
Während Kimi Ramis Fragen beantwortete, schlenderte Sebastian hinüber zum Fenster, öffnete es und lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank, um das Treiben draußen beobachten zu können. Ein Gärtner schnitt in der Mittagssonne das grüne Strauchwerk an der Straße, einige Fußgänger spazierten umher und über die ganzen braunen Schieferdächer der Häuser hinweg, die sich bis zur Küste erstreckten, konnte er das azurblaue Meer sehen. Am Himmel zog sich ein seichter Teppich aus Federwolken entlang, der über den felsigen Steilhängen der Küste leicht zerfaserte. Das schöne Wetter lud förmlich zu einer Bootsfahrt oder einem Aufenthalt am Strand ein, außerdem sollte es in Monaco ein Meeresmuseum geben. Wäre sicher auch nicht verkehrt, dort mal vorbeizuschauen, zu schade, dass sie hier im öden Krankenhaus festhingen. Eine Weile lang starrte er gedankenverloren in die Ferne, bis ein kleiner brauner Vogel auf dem Fenstersims seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Scheu schien der kleine Kerl jedenfalls nicht zu sein, wenn er sich so nah an ihn herantraute und er tat auch bloß einige Hüpfer auf ihn zu, bevor er wieder davonflatterte.   
  
„Komm schon, geh", hörte er Kimi mit einem Mal sagen, von dem er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er mit dem Telefonat fertig war.   
  
Verwirrt wandte sich der Heppenheimer vom Fenster ab. „Was?"  
  
„Na nach draußen."  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Sebastian verstand, worauf der Finne hinauswollte, dann jedoch verzog er das Gesicht.  
  
„Neee... muss nicht."  
  
„Kannst ja Seesterne angeln gehen", schlug Kimi nicht ganz ernst gemeint vor, was den Deutschen zum Grinsen brachte. „Also was ist jetzt?", bohrte der Finne nach, als Sebastian immer noch keine Anstalten machte, nach draußen zu gehen und legte das Handy weg. „Ist erst Mittag, hast also noch genug Zeit."  
  
„Ja, aber das ist doch scheiße", warf Seb ein.   
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil das total arschlochmäßig wäre, einfach abzuhauen, wenn du nicht mitkannst."  
  
„Wie du meinst. Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht, wie langweilig es hier ist."  
  
„Ne, mach ich nicht", gab Seb lachend zurück. „Wann gibt's hier eigentlich Mittag?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich bestell jetzt was. Auch Hunger?"  
  
„Wie bestellen?", hakte Sebastian nach, als er sah, wie der Finne zum Handy griff.  
  
„Pizza", gab Kimi Auskunft.  
  
„Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"  
  
Kimi zuckte bloß mit den Schultern zum Zeichen, dass ihm das ziemlich Schnuppe war.   
  
„Warte, dann geh ich eben los und hol' lieber was. Glaube den Pizzaboten werden die nicht so gern sehen, vor allem weil die hier einen festen Menüplan haben."  
  
  
                                                                                                                            ~*~  
  
  
Fünfunddreißig Minuten dauerte es, bis der Deutsche wieder zurück war. In der fremden Stadt war es schwer gewesen, einen Imbiss zu finden, die meisten Läden waren gleich teure Restaurants oder Gaststätten ohne "To-Go-Funktion" gewesen, einfache Pommesbuden gab es hier kaum. Noch dazu welche, die in der Nähe des Krankenhaus lagen. Letztendlich hatte er per Handy-App doch noch eine Pizzeria gefunden, die ein wenig abseits lag, dafür aber einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Bis die Pizzen fertig waren, hatte er ein paar Autogramme an die freundlichen Gäste verteilt und sogar einen Selfie mit einer sehr netten Familie geschossen, dessen Mutter sich dafür gefühlte hundert Mal bei ihm bedankt hatte. Mit den Pizzakartons in den Händen war er bis zu den Haupttüren des Krankenhauses gekommen, als ihm eingefallen war, dass er damit eigentlich nicht demonstrativ hinein spazieren konnte. Versteckmöglichkeiten gab es allerdings keine, also hatte er die Kartons so gut es ihm möglich war hinter seinem Rücken versteckt und den Fahrstuhl genommen, wo er prompt einer Krankenschwester über den Weg gelaufen war. Gesagt hatte sie nichts, aber ihr Blick war voller Missbilligung gewesen.   
  
„Da bist du ja endlich", nahm ihn Kimi in Empfang, der gerade einen Anruf an Minttu getätigt hatte und nun das Handy weglegte. „Dachte schon, ich müsste mir Sorgen machen."  
  
„Ist ja rührend, dass sich mal jemand um mich sorgt."  
  
„Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an die Pizza", gab Kimi grinsend zurück. „Wäre ja schade drum."   
  
Seb lachte amüsiert, während er den Finnen erst mit dem Karton knuffte und ihn dann überreichte. Zweimal Hawaii, weil Kimi egal gewesen war, was er mitbrachte, solang er überhaupt etwas zwischen die Zähne bekam. Das Öffnen des Kartons gestaltete sich für diesen mit nur einer nutzbaren Hand allerdings als schwierig, weshalb er den obligatorischen Kugelschreiber nahm und den Deckel aufstemmte wie ein Einbrecher die Terrassentür.   
  
„Multifunktionswerkzeug", erklärte er seinen Erfolg.  
  
„Ich seh' schon." Den Deckel seines eigenen Kartons öffnend, stieg Sebastian der verlockende Duft der warmen Pizza entgegen und er ließ sich an der Bettkante am Fußende nieder.   
  
Lange genießen konnten sie ihr Essen nicht, denn es klopfte plötzlich an der Tür. Sie öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit, doch die eintreffende Krankenschwester trat nicht sofort ein, sondern drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrer Kollegin um, die ihr offensichtlich irgendetwas zurief. Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Sebastian halb an einem Stück Ananas, gehetzt sah er sich nach einer Möglichkeit zum verstecken der Kartons um. Glücklicherweise reagierte Kimi schneller als er, packte die beiden Pappschachteln und stopfte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig in eine Schublade im Nachtschrank. Als die Schublade mit einem Knall zuflog, wandte sich auch schon die Schwester zu ihnen um. Godzilla. Ausgerechnet.  
  
Bereits beim Schließen der Tür hielt sie inne und es schien, als hätte sie Lunte gerochen. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich, die Augen verengte sie für einen Moment, auf den Händen trug sie ein Tablett mit Essen.   
  
„Hier riecht es nach Pizza", äußerte sie ihren Verdacht, aber es war mehr eine Frage denn eine Aussage.   
  
„Eher nach Meckerziege", murmelte Kimi trocken, was die Schwester überhörte und Sebastian einen seltsamen Grunzlaut entlockte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Lachen unterdrücken. Kommentarlos stellte die Schwester das Tablett mit dem Essen auf dem Nachttisch ab und tippte mit dem Fingernagel mehrmals schnell hintereinander klirrend gegen die gläserne Wasserkaraffe, um ihn an ausreichendes Trinken zu erinnern.   
  
„Jaja", versicherte er genervt. Er würde schon trinken, wenn er Durst hatte.   
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zum Pizzageruch ging die Schwester schließlich wieder hinaus und kaum war sie fort, lehnte sich Kimi zum Nachttisch hinüber. Hoffentlich war die Pizza nicht kalt geworden. Er musste sich schier verrenken, um mit der linken Hand an die Schublade heranzukommen, die sich nicht einmal öffnen ließ. Sie ruckelte, aber mehr als einen Spalt breit ließ sie sich nicht aufziehen. Sich weiter herüber lehnen oder mehr Kraft aufbringen konnte er zu seinem Ärgernis jedoch auch nicht, denn sein Rücken zeigte ihm deutlich, was er von der rücksichtslosen Behandlung hielt. Vor Schmerz entließ der Finne ein Ächzen.  
  
„Geht nicht auf", teilte er Sebastian mit, der sich des Problems nun annahm, doch alles Zerren, Rütteln oder neue Versuche sie vor dem Aufziehen nochmal zu schließen halfen nicht.  
  
„Glaub' da klemmt irgendwas hinter", vermutete der Heppenheimer und neigte den Kopf, um zwischen die Schubfächer zu spähen. Sehen konnte er nichts, aber es musste einer der Pizzakartons sein, der sich irgendwo in dem oberen Fach verkeilt hatte. So ein Scheiß.   
  
„Versuch mal, die Kartons rauszuholen", schlug Kimi vor. „Kannst'e die nach vorne ziehen?"  
  
„Probier ich gerad', geht auch nicht. Ich komm' auch mit der Hand nicht so weit rein, das geht hier nicht weiter auf."   
  
Mit neuerlichem Kraftakt startete er einen weiteren Versuch, die widerspenstige Schublade herauszuzerren, aber das Metall rührte sich kein bisschen.   
  
„Hinter die Schubladen ist das gerutscht, guck. Ich mach das jetzt anders."  
  
Gespannt darauf, was Seb denn vorhatte, beobachtete Kimi das Treiben des Deutschen, der jetzt mit beiden Händen den Griff der Schublade fasste, sich nach hinten lehnte und mit aller Kraft und vollen Körpergewicht daran zog. Das würde nicht gut gehen, er sah es schon kommen. Und es kam, wie er es kommen musste.  
  
Die Schublade flog unter einem lauten Knall aus dem Nachtschrank heraus, weil die Schrauben dem Gewicht nicht mehr Stand hielten und Sebastian setzte sich unelegant auf den Hosenboden. Unter der Schublade begraben konnte dieser einen Fetzen weißen Pappkartons neben sich ausmachen. Offenbar hatte es nicht nur die Schublade zerrissen.  
  
„Alles machst du kaputt", hielt ihm Kimi sichtlich amüsiert vor. Zwar verzog er kaum eine Miene, aber das schelmische Funkeln in den blauen Augen entging Sebastian nicht. „Hast' dir weh getan?"  
  
„Ne." Perplex rappelte sich der Deutsche vom Boden auf. „Whoa scheiße ey..." Wenn das mal keinen Ärger geben würde. Mit kritischer Miene begutachtete er die Schublade in seinen Händen.  
  
„Ist die Pizza noch heil oder hast'e die zerledert?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Sebastian lachend. Sie hatten soeben ein Mobiliar des Krankenhauses zerlegt, aber anscheinend war Kimi das egal, solange er seine Pizza zurückbekam. Hoffentlich hatte wenigstens eine von beiden überlebt. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, warf Sebastian einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Lücke zwischen die Schubladen. Der erste Pizzakarton war unversehrt geblieben, der Deckel des Zweiten aber war vollständig zerrissen und mitten im Belag der Pizza lag etwas Schwarzes. Mit den Fingerspitzen angelte er das schwarze Etwas aus dem Essen, die Wangen plusterte er leicht auf, um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Au weia. Kimi würde ihm den Kopf abreißen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9: Toni**  
  
  
  
„Ähm...", versuchte sich Sebastian an einem Erklärungsversuch, entschied sich dann jedoch, Kimi das Desaster einfach zu zeigen. Würde sich von selbst erklären. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Finne reagieren würde, ob er womöglich sauer auf ihn war oder ob er eher mit Humor darauf reagierte. Natürlich könnte man es ohne Probleme neu kaufen oder abwaschen. Das Ding musste durch den Ruck am Nachttisch wohl heruntergefallen und genau in der Pizza gelandet sein. Immer noch versuchte Sebastian ein Prusten zu unterdrücken, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Ihn nur mit den Fingerspitzen haltend, präsentierte er Kimi dessen iPod, der von oben bis unten mit Käse eingesaut war. Noch während Sebastian ihn aus der Pizza nahm, zog der iPod einen zähen Käsefaden hinter sich her.   
  
Kimis Miene war mal wieder unmöglich zu deuten, aber nach einer Weile entließ er Luft aus seinen Lungen, als wäre er ziemlich geschafft.  
  
„Also irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, man will mir den Aufenthalt hier so schlimm wie möglich machen", vermutete er, die Augenbrauen dabei fragend angehoben und wenn man ganz genau hinschaute, zupfte ein Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln.  
  
„Tschuldige", entgegnete Seb zerknirscht, denn in gewisser Hinsicht war es seine Schuld, schließlich hatte er mit Gewalt an der Schublade herumgewirkt und den iPod somit zum Absturz gebracht.  
  
„Ach was", tat es Kimi ab. „Schieb's auf die Schwester."  
  
Sebastian lachte, während er sein bestes probierte, um die Schublade wieder in den Schrank zu bringen, doch alles Herumgetüfftel brachte nichts. Das Ding hatte er wohl wirklich über den Jordan geschickt, er freute sich schon jetzt darauf, das kleine Malheur melden zu müssen. Das gab mit Sicherheit Ärger und sollte man herausfinden, dass die sowieso ungern gesehenen Pizzakartons daran Schuld trugen, gab das nochmal einen Abriss-Bonus oben drauf. In Gedanken begann er schon mal, nach einer möglichst plausiblen Erklärung zu suchen, eine Ausrede hielt er sich als Option B parat.   
  
„Kacke ey", fluchte er nochmal, während er sich zu den kaputten Metallschrauben hinabbeugte.   
  
„Ach lass das Ding", riet Kimi und deutete per Kopfruck auf den Schrank. „Ist doch egal."  
  
„Und was sollen wir denen sagen?"  
  
Der Finne zuckte unbesorgt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. War schon so. Wir haben gerade ganz andere Probleme, wir brauchen neue Pizza."   
  
Vor Lachen rutschte dem Heppenheimer beinahe die Schublade aus der Hand und in seiner hinabgebeugten Haltung schielte er unter seinem Arm her Richtung Bett. Man, der Kerl war echt nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich könnte es jetzt anfangen zu brennen und Kimi würde über den Flammen des Feuers die Pizza wieder warmgrillen.   
  
„Die Schublade ist voll im Arsch, aber Hauptsache du hast deine Pizza."  
  
„Hast Recht, zur Not kann ich ja noch den iPod essen", wand Kimi scherzhaft-stichelnd ein. „Ist ja jetzt genug Käse drauf."  
  
„Jaja", gab Sebastian grinsend zurück. „Streu ruhig Salz in die Wunde." Nachdem er kapitulierend die Schublade beiseite gelegt hatte, fischte er in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem eigenen iPod und warf ihn auf die Decke zu Kimi. „Hier, kannst solang meinen haben."  
  
„Den brauchst du doch."  
  
„Im Moment nicht."  
  
„Und du meinst, dein Musikgeschmack ist zumutbar?"  
  
„Kannst ja auch Schwester Godzilla fragen, ob sie einen für dich hat", konterte Seb grinsend.   
  
„Ne danke, dann nehm' ich doch lieber den hier", wehrte Kimi ab und schaltete den iPod ein. Mal sehen, was Seb so hörte. Bereits die ersten zehn Lieder waren Kulthits aus den Achtzigern, dazwischen ein paar deutsche Titel, die er nicht verstand und darauf folgte ein schier endloser Batzen an Alben und Single der Beatles. Oha, da war aber jemand ein großer Fan. „Beatles?", hakte er beim Durchzappen der Musikliste nach.  
  
„Ja, Fetisch", gab Seb grinsend zu bekennen.   
  
Der Vibrationsalarm von Kimis Handy unterbrach dessen Herumgezappe am iPod.   
Wer war denn das jetzt schon wieder? Hoffentlich nicht Rami die alte Klette, denn dann würde er sofort wieder auflegen, es sei denn, es gab einen triftigen Grund für seinen Anruf.   
  
„Sag mal bin ich hier 'n' Callcenter oder was?", murrte er, lehnte sich seitlich zum Handy und nahm das Gespräch an. „Ja?"  
  
„Ach ne wat schön, der Kimster meldet sich auch mal", ertönte es am anderen Ende der Leitung auf Finnisch. Toni - Die Stimme hatte er sofort erkannt.  
  
„Hey", meldete er sich zurück.  
  
„Du bist mir ja auch einer ey", hielt ihm Toni vor. „Ihr fahrt euch da unten halb zu Schrott und dann wird nicht mal Bescheid gesagt, was Sache ist. So, jetzt erzähl mal: Was machst'e?"   
  
„Gar nichts", antwortete Kimi ehrlich. „Rumliegen."  
  
„Kannst froh sein, dass du noch rumliegst, das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können, ich dachte schon, ich müsst' 'ne Beileidskarte schreiben. Wie geht es dir denn?"  
  
„Joa...könnte schlimmer sein."  
  
„Tja", schnaubte Toni halb belustigt, halb zustimmend. „Arm gebrochen, was? Hat mir Rami schon erzählt. Was macht der Rücken? Der ist doch jetzt sicher voll im Arsch, oder?"  
  
„Geht", gab Kimi wortkarg Auskunft. Zugegeben sein Rücken schmerzte zwischenzeitlich so stark, dass ihm bei einer falschen Bewegung die Luft wegblieb, aber es Gott und der Welt zu erzählen half dagegen auch nicht, also behielt er es lieber für sich. Er hörte Toni schwer seufzen.  
  
„Man man man, wie konnte das überhaupt soweit kommen mit dem Feuer da? Aber Verbrennungen hast'e nicht?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Wann kommst du raus?"   
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber hoffentlich bald sonst spring ich noch aus dem Fenster. Weiß sowieso nicht, wieso die mich noch hier halten, Felipe ist schon wieder draußen."  
  
„Massa?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wer is'n noch alles drin? Hab gehört einen Lotus hat es ganz schön erwischt."  
  
„Romain hat Verbrennungen, aber mehr weiß ich nicht. Wie läuft es bei dir?"  
  
„Ne komm, jetzt lenk nich' ab. Was macht der Kopf? Rami sagt, dir ist ein Metallteil gegen die Rübe geflogen?"  
  
„Meinste ich hab' deswegen jetzt 'ne Meise?"  
  
„Quark, dein Dickschädel ist sowieso unkaputtbar. Also was is' nu?"  
  
„Was soll sein?"  
  
„Maaaaan Kimi wovon hab ich denn gerade geredet? Was'n los? Bist'n bisschen neben der Spur. Wo- was willst du, Luukas?" Es knisterte in der Leitung und Kimi hörte Toni mit jemandem reden, eine helle Kinderstimme ertönte im Hintergrund. „Ne weiß ich nicht, wo der ist, musste mal gucken. Wart' mal gerade, Kimi. Luukas ich kann jetzt nicht mitkommen, frag mal die Mama, ob die das weiß." Eine kurze Pause folgte, in der Toni wohl seinem Sohn hinterher sah, wie Kimi vermutete. „Kinder", seufzte Toni dann.  
  
„Ärgerst du mein Patenkind?", erkundigte sich Kimi amüsiert, Toni seufzte zum zweiten Mal.  
  
„Ja von wegen, der ärgert mich."  
  
„Was hat er denn?"  
  
„Ach, weiß ich. Sucht seinen Fahrradhelm oder was, liegt bestimmt wieder irgendwo in'ne Wiese."  
  
„Ich kauf ihm 'nen Neuen."  
  
„Wehe", mahnte Toni, was Kimi bloß lachen ließ.  
  
„Wo war ich denn jetzt überhaupt? Der Kurze hat mich total raus gebracht."  
  
„Warst beim Tschüss-Sagen", schlug Kimi vor.  
  
„Jaja, ich seh schon, du hast es wieder leid."  
  
Schon wieder hörte Kimi im Hintergrund eine Stimme, diesmal allerdings eine Frau, die nach Toni rief. Erja wahrscheinlich. „Was is'n los bei euch?", hakte er nach.  
  
„Ach keine- Was?", brüllte Toni ihm plötzlich ins Telefon und Kimi verzog das Gesicht, weil es ihm in den Ohren klingelte. Sein armes Gehör.  
  
„Ich hab' gefragt, was los ist", wiederholte er, doch da schnalzte Toni ungeduldig mit der Zunge.  
  
„Doch nicht du, Erja ruft", versetzte er knapp, nur um danach wieder halb ins Telefon zu schreien, weil seine werte Gattin wohl eine Etage im Haus stehen und nach ihm verlangen musste. „Hä? Ja, ich komm!", rief Toni zurück, ehe er die Stimme wieder auf Normallautstärke senkte, sodass Kimis Gehör nicht weiter leiden musste. „Mittagessen", erklärte er das Rufen seiner Frau. „Muss los, halt die Ohren steif. Ruh dich aus und mach langsam, hörste?"  
  
„Jaja...", versicherte Kimi träge.  
  
„...Heißt leck mich am Arsch", warf Sebastian plötzlich grinsend ein, der die ganze Zeit über mit einem Kugelschreiber herumgespielt hatte.   
  
Bevor Kimi sich nähere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, redete Toni auch schon weiter.  
  
„Und wenn was ist, rufst du an."  
  
„Jaaa."  
  
„Hau rein."  
  
„Tschö."  
  
Kimi drückte auf den roten Hörer und legte das Handy beiseite. So, das war also auch wieder geschafft. „Was war jetzt mit 'leck mich am Arsch'?", wandte er sich an Sebastian, der sich mittlerweile wieder am Fußende des Bettes niedergelassen hatte.  
  
„Das sagt man so", klärte Seb ihn lachend auf. „Jaja heißt 'Leck mich am Arsch'. Ist aus 'nem deutschen Film".  
  
„Ihr habt ja komische Filme", gab der Finne zurück.  
  
„Ey, das ist ein Stück deutsche Kultur."  
  
„Wie sagt man das auf Deutsch?"  
  
„Was? Leck mich am Arsch?"   
  
Sebastian wiederholte den Ausdruck in seiner Muttersprache, Kimi versuchte es mehr schlecht als recht nachzuahmen und allein wie der Finne es aussprach, brachte Sebastian schon wieder zum Lachen. Es gab zwar viele Finnen, die Deutsch sprachen, aber Kimi gehörte definitiv nicht zu der Sorte, weshalb sich seine zögerlichen Versuche ziemlich amüsant anhörten.   
  
„Und was heißt 'Leck mich am Arsch' auf Finnisch?", fragte Seb nach, um seine Finnischkenntnisse zu erweitern.  
  
„Schwer zu sagen. Glaube eins zu eins kann man das nicht übersetzen", überlegte Kimi, während er mit dem Durchzappen der iPod-Musikliste fortfuhr. Linkin Park. Na das war doch schon eher nach seinem Geschmack, damit waren die langweiligen Stunden im Krankenhaus vielleicht auszuhalten.  
  
„Warte, ich hab was für dich, das kannst'e immer hören, wenn du hier drinnen depressiv wirst", warf Sebastian ein, schnappte ihm den iPod aus der Hand und sprang in der Musikliste vor. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete Kimi ihn bei seinem Tun. Was kam denn jetzt? Wahrscheinlich würde er irgendeine Nummer einschalten, die ihm das Gehör wegpustete oder so. Entgegen seiner Vermutungen begann jedoch das Gedudel von 'Don´t worry, be happy'.  
  
„Nett, oder?" Sebastian grinste ob Kimis fragwürdiger Miene.  
  
„Ja, super", bestätigte der Finne mit einem sarkastischem Lachen. „Noch so'n Song und ich geb mir die Kugel."  
  
„Ach komm", unternahm Sebastian einen Aufmunterungsversuch. „Morgen bist du bestimmt schon wieder hier raus. Wieso sollten die dich noch länger drin behalten?"  
  
„Denen fällt bestimmt noch etwas ein und wenn sie mich nochmal durch's MRT jagen."  
  
„Was haben die eigentlich gesagt? Ist was bei rumgekommen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Kimi desinteressiert. „Mir egal, ich will raus hier aus dem scheiß Betonklotz."  
  
Sebastian konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Kimi mit einem Mal stark geknickt wirkte, auch wenn er mit ausdrucksloser Miene stumm weiter seinen iPod durchforstete. Mittlerweile kannte er den Finnen gut genug um wissen, wenn es hinter seiner Fassade nicht mehr ganz so rosig aussah und das war in diesem Moment der Fall, auch wenn sich Kimi mal wieder nichts anmerken ließ. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Sebastian allerdings, dass er langsam los musste, wenn er noch rechtzeitig zum vereinbarten Pressetermin kommen wollte, den man für einige Fahrer angesetzt hatte, um Statements zu dem Unfall abzugeben. Außerdem musste er Kimi noch etwas beichten, was er bislang aufgeschoben hatte. Zwar war es nichts schlimmes, genau genommen etwas, was nach jedem Rennen der Fall, aber dennoch fiel es ihm schwerer, es Kimi zu sagen, als anfangs angenommen.   
  
„Du ich muss los", leitete der Heppenheimer die Verabschiedung ein und bemerkte selbst, wie seltsam es rüberkam, ausgerechnet jetzt gehen zu wollen. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Kimi dachte, er würde in Folge auf dessen Äußerung verschwinden. Bestimmt hielt der Finne ihn jetzt für einen ziemlich miesen Kumpel.   
  
„Alles klar", erwiderte der jedoch nur, dabei das Herumgezappe am iPod unterbrechend. Unter einem Schnaufen ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken, denn nun hieß es wohl wieder irgendwie die Zeit totzuschlagen.   
  
„Wenn ich's schaffe, komm' ich später nochmal vorbei", versprach Sebastian im Hinausgehen.  
  
Kimi sah vom iPod auf. „Ne, musst du nicht. Gibt schöneres, als sich den Tag im Krankenhaus zu versauen, also unternimm mal was anständiges."  
  
„Bis später!", rief Sebastian nur, bevor die Tür zufiel und Kimi allein zurückblieb. Den Deutschen von seinen Plänen abbringen zu wollen, funktionierte offenbar sowieso nicht, also vertiefte er sich wieder in den iPod.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10: Kleine Freuden und trübe Aussichten**  
  
  
  
  
Sebastian hatte es zu seinem Ärgernis nicht geschafft, nach der Pressekonferenz noch einmal vorbei zu kommen, denn das Ganze hatte sich aufgrund vieler Diskussionen über den Unfallverlauf, die Schuldfrage und anderen Unstimmigkeiten bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein gezogen. Ob es denn keine Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte, der Massenkarambolage auszuweichen hatte man angesprochen, wie sie als Fahrer das Unglück erlebt hatten, wie sie trotz dichten Rauchs von der Strecke gefunden hatten und wie sie schließlich in das Gedränge der Menschenmassen geraten waren. Jeden Einzelnen von ihnen hatte man dazu befragt, obwohl die Schilderungen sich speziell im letzten Punkt kaum voneinander unterschieden hatten und es eigentlich wenig zu berichten gab, was in den Medien noch nicht die Runde gemacht hatte. Besonders Felipe, Lewis und ihn hatte man bezüglich der sich momentan im Krankenhaus befindenden Fahrer genaustens befragt, aber sie waren stumm überein gekommen nur zu berichten, dass es ihnen soweit ganz gut ging und ansonsten Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Ein paar hartnäckigere Mitarbeiter der Presse wurden gekonnt in die Schranken gewiesen, die starrköpfigsten solang mit Trinkpausen hingehalten, bis irgendjemand doch schwammig Auskunft gab oder sie schließlich vollkommen ignoriert wurden. Die meiste Zeit über hatten sie alle wenig redselig auf ihre Hände gestarrt, sich hin und wieder bedeutungslose Blicke zugeworfen und die klickenden Geräusche der Kameras über sich ergehen lassen. Als die Pressekonferenz endlich vorbei gewesen war, leuchtete ihm von seinem Handy aus eine 16:45 Uhr entgegen, fast drei Stunden hatte sie in Anspruch genommen.  
  
Nach dem Trubel war ihm einfach nach ein bisschen Ruhe gewesen, weshalb er sich auf sein Hotelzimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Nur ganz kurz auf das Bett und die Füße hochlegen. Dass er eingeschlafen war, hatte er erst beim Aufwachen im Dunkeln gemerkt, die Uhr seines Handy stand nun auf 21:15 Uhr, weswegen er direkt liegen geblieben war, wenngleich mit schlechtem Gewissen. Sicher hatte Kimi auf ihn gewartet, aber es war zu spät gewesen, um ihn doch noch besuchen zu wollen.  
  
Nachdem er diesmal früher aufgestanden war, als er es morgens für gewöhnlich tat und sich umgezogen hatte, war er nun per Taxi auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, um Kimi zu sagen, dass er noch heute Abend abreisen würde. Um siebzehn Uhr würde sein Flug zurück in die Schweiz gehen. Natürlich freute er sich auf sein Zuhause, aber allein wegzufliegen, während Kimi hier in Monaco im Krankenhaus lag, bescherte ihm trotzdem ein mieses Gefühl. Normalerweise flog er des öfteren mit dem Finnen zurück, da sie beide in der Schweiz wohnten und gar nichtmal soweit voneinander entfernt, aber diesmal allein zurückzureisen fühlte sich falsch an. Läge Kimi nicht im Krankenhaus, wäre das kein Problem für ihn, aber so... Ne. Das erschien ihm nicht gerecht. Wären die Rollen vertauscht und er selbst läge im Krankenhaus, würde er auch nicht gern allein in einem fremden Land im Krankenhaus liegen, noch dazu ohne jedwede Bezugsperson. Andererseits war Kimi doch wieder eine eigene Marke für sich und mochte darüber vielleicht anders denken, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dem Finnen seine Abreise am Allerwertesten vorbei ging. Sicher hatte er nicht umsonst den Spitznamen 'Iceman' verpasst bekommen, aber so verfroren war Kimi nun doch wieder nicht, auch wenn die große Allgemeinheit das gerne behauptete.  
  
Er wusste um Kimis Bild in der Öffentlichkeit: Emotionslos, ein humanisierter Eisberg ohne jeglichen Kommunikationssinn, der jedem Thema mit absoluter Ignoranz oder Desinteresse begegnete. Jedes Mal konnte Sebastian nur den Kopf schütteln, wenn er das hörte und wenn irgendwelche Zeitungen ein Lächeln des Finnen sarkastisch als halbes Weltwunder aufbauschten wollte er sich am liebsten darüber aufregen. Absoluter Bullshit, den diese Deppen da hinschmierten. Sie kannten den Finnen kein bisschen, hatten nicht einen Blick hinter die Fassade geworfen, aber verzapften den größten Mist über ihn.   
  
Sebastian seufzte laut ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Was brachte es, sich darüber aufzuregen? Gar nichts. Er selbst wusste ja, dass dem nicht so war und hatte sich seine eigene Meinung über den Finnen gebildet, also konnte er über den geschriebenen Bullshit nur lachen. Eigentlich war Kimi ein umgänglicher Mensch mit viel Sinn für Humor, auch wenn er mit seiner Ehrlichkeit des öfteren Mal aneckte, besonders im Formel 1-Zirkus. Aber gerade Kimis Ehrlichkeit war es, was er am meisten schätzte, denn das war ihm tausende Male lieber, als wenn man ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht log, etwas vorheuchelte oder vorgab, jemand zu sein, der man eigentlich nicht war. Solche Typen von Mensch hatte er schon zur genüge gesehen und die konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben. Wenn man frei Schnauze sagte, was man dachte, war man ohnehin besser bedient, aber das war nur seine eigene Meinung, sicher gab es viele, die diesbezüglich anders denken mochten.  
  
In seine Gedanken vertieft bemerkte der Heppenheimer kaum, wie irgendetwas an seinem T-shirt zupfte. Erst vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses registrierte er die beharrliche Bewegung, wandte sich herum und musste hinunter schauen, um in die hoffnungsvollen Augen eines vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alten Jungen zu blicken. Der Kleine trug neben einer kurzen Hose ein ferrarirotes Basecap, das er nun abnahm. Er schien sehr unsicher zu sein und kein Englisch zu beherrschen, denn anstatt mit ihm zu sprechen, deutete er in verzweifelter Geste auf seine Mütze und hielt ihm einen dunkelbraunen Filzstift hin.   
  
„Du Autogramm", brachte er dann doch noch in schlechtem Englisch zustande, was Sebastian dann endlich sicher sein ließ, was man von ihm wollte. Fragen nach dem Namen des Jungen beschloss er gar nicht erst zu stellen, da der Kleine ihn ohnehin nicht verstehen würde, also musste das Autogramm diesmal ohne Widmung sein. In geübter Manier brachte er mit dem Filzer schwungvoll seine Unterschrift auf das Basecap und gab dem Kleinen beides lächelnd zurück, der das Basecap entgegennahm, als handle es sich um ein zerbrechliches Glasrelikt. Mit leuchtenden Augen hüpfte er sofort davon und Sebastian wunderte es immer wieder aufs Neue, wie leicht man den Leuten eine Freude machen konnte.   
  
Bevor noch jemand die Gelegenheit erhielt, ihn aufzuhalten, marschierte er schnurstracks durch die Türen des Krankenhauses, meldete sich kurz an der Rezeption, fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl weitestgehend unerkannt nach oben und suchte den richtigen Gang mit der passenden Zimmernummer. Dass mit Kimi heute nicht gut Kirschen essen war, erkannte er schon beim Eintreten. Die Miene des Finnen war verhärtet, nur die Art und Weise wie er sich mit einem Stift gegen eine juckende Stelle unter dem Gips behalf, machte deutlich, dass es unter dieser kühlen Maske brodeln musste. Mit ruckartigen, beinahe schon aggressiven Bewegungen scheuerte er den Stift so fest hin und her, dass es Sebastian schon beim Zuschauen weh tat und als Kimi den Stift mit Wucht zurück auf den Tisch schmiss, dröhnte das Klappern durch die Stille des Raums.   
  
Das allein für sich genommen war schon eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion des Finnen, denn bisher hatte Sebastian ihn noch nie etwas aus Wut durch die Gegend werfen sehen. Normalerweise äußerte Kimi seinen Unmut nur selten, gar nur wenn ihm etwas wirklich sehr stark gegen den Strich ging, ansonsten jedoch verzog er keine Miene und schwieg. Ob Kimi sein Ankommen überhaupt bemerkt hatte, wusste Sebastian nicht zu sagen, in seiner Magengrube allerdings machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. Möglicherweise war er sogar der Grund für Kimis Wut, weil er gestern nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Finne deshalb wütend auf ihn sein sollte, denn Kimi war der Letzte, der wegen Kleinigkeiten ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter zog.  
  
  
„Hey", startete Sebastian einen vorsichtigen Versuch, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und die Begrüßung fiel genauso frostig aus, wie er erwartet hatte.  
  
„Hey", gab der Finne kühl zurück, würdigte ihn gerade mal zwei Sekunden lang eines Blickes, ein Lächeln blieb vollkommen aus.  
  
Unschlüssig darüber, ob er es wagen sollte, sich wie die Tage zuvor schon auf den Bettrand zu setzen, blieb Sebastian ein wenig auf Abstand und sprach zerknirscht sein Anliegen aus.  
  
„Sorry, ich hab's gestern nicht mehr geschafft. Nach der Pressekonferenz war ich so müde und bin eingeschlafen."  
  
„Kein Ding", brachte Kimi knapp hervor.  
  
Da er sich reichlich blöd vorkam, mitten im Raum herumzustehen und nichts zu tun, setzte sich der Heppenheimer schließlich doch zögernd neben Kimis Beine auf den Bettrand.  
  
„Alles gut?", erkundigte er sich, um irgendwie durch die eisige Barriere zu gelangen, die den Finnen zu umgeben schien.   
  
„Ich komm' nicht raus", brachte es Kimi kurz und bündig auf den Punkt.  
  
„Wie nicht raus?"  
  
„Mit dem Rücken stimmt irgendwas nicht, die wollen mich für irgendwelche bescheuerten Untersuchungen hierbehalten."  
  
„Scheiße...", bekundete Sebastian sein Mitgefühl, dabei nach etwas suchend, was ein wenig Trost verschaffen konnte, obwohl es dafür eigentlich keinen Trost gab. Das war also der Grund für Kimis schlechte Laune. „Aber besser so, als wenn sie dich nach Hause schicken und du kurz darauf wieder ins Krankenhaus musst, weil irgendwas nicht stimmt."  
  
„Ja, toll", stimmte Kimi ihm sarkastisch zu, den Blick dabei stur geradeaus auf die Wand gerichtet.  
  
Da er darauf nichts zu sagen wusste, gab Sebastian dem Finnen einen aufmunternden Knuff gegen die Schulter, ehe sie eine Zeit lang schwiegen. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid für Kimi, aber alles gute Zureden würde diesem nicht weiterhelfen und er würde es ohnehin nicht hören wollen. Zu seinem Verdruss kam Sebastian die noch bevorstehende Nachricht über die Abreise in den Sinn, die er Kimi noch verkünden musste. Wahrscheinlich der Supergau für diesen bescheidenen Anfang des Tages. Ewig verschweigen konnte er es nicht, schließlich startete sein Flieger in wenigen Stunden in Richtung Schweiz, wo man ihn schon erwartete, aber er hasste es, Kimi ausgerechnet jetzt die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen zu müssen. Auf seine Hände starrend, haderte Sebastian noch immer mit sich, als der Finne die Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Ich entlasse mich einfach selbst."  
  
„Ne, komm, das kannst du nicht machen."  
  
„Klar, ich unterschreib' einfach diesen Wisch zur Bestätigung und sag tschüss."  
  
„Und wenn dann was passiert?", warf Sebastian ein. „Du nimmst das volle Risiko auf dich, die ganze Verantwortung liegt auf dir, die Krankenkasse zahlt keinen Pfennig, wenn du dich selbst entlässt. "  
  
„Als ob ich auf das Geld der Krankenkassen angewiesen wäre", erinnerte ihn Kimi an ihr jährliches Einkommensvermögen.  
  
„Ja, schon.... aber trotzdem. Die werden schon einen Grund haben, weshalb die dich hier halten wollen, da kannst du nicht einfach gehen." Sebastian musterte den Finnen von der Seite her, in dem es gerade wohl mächtig arbeiten musste. „Mach das nicht, Kimi", fügte er bittend hinzu und schüttelte dabei unbewusst leicht den Kopf.   
  
„Ich bin vorher auch mit kaputtem Rücken gefahren, also könnte ich genauso gut weitermachen wie bisher."  
  
„Könntest du ja, aber ich will nicht, dass du deswegen irgendwann in der Leitplanke hängst", erklärte Sebastian grinsend, obwohl er die Vorstellung ganz und gar nicht zum grinsen fand.  
  
„Wäre doch gar nicht so schlecht, dann hast'e einen Gegner weniger", neckte Kimi scherzhaft, spielte auf den zurückliegenden Wortwechsel mit Rosberg an und nun war er es, der Sebastian grinsend einen Knuff verpasste.  
  
Der schelmische Einwurf erinnerte Sebastian unwillkürlich an die vergangene Pressekonferenz in Melbourne Mitte März. Ob er es wirklich schade finde, dass sein Teamkollege nicht ins Ziel gekommen war, hatte Nico ihn ungläubig gefragt. Ob es ihm als Rennfahrer nicht eher in den Kram gepasst hätte, ein paar Punkte extra abzustauben, um einen Vorsprung im Kampf um die Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. Lewis, der neben ihm saß und auch er selbst hatte sich seinen Teil dazu gedacht, wie auch sicher die anwesende Presse. Auf diese ziemlich geistreiche Frage hatte er erst gar keine Antwort gegeben.  
  
„Nur dass du kein Gegner für mich bist", entgegnete er endlich auf den Einwurf des Finnen.  
  
„Woho", machte der Finne halb amüsiert, halb erstaunt im Spaß. „Jetzt bin ich also schon gar kein Gegner mehr für dich, so ist das."   
  
„Du weißt, wie ich das meine", gab Sebastian lachend zurück.   
  
„Ich weiß gar nichts", erwiderte Kimi, um den Deutschen noch ein wenig mehr zu foppen.  
  
„Du bist ein Freund und kein Gegner", eröffnete ihm Sebastian und das nicht nur, um sich aus der Nummer zu retten, denn er meinte es genauso, wie er es gesagt hatte.   
  
Kimi gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Knuff gegen den Oberarm, den er im Liegen gerade so erreichen konnte. „Wie war denn die Pressekonferenz?"  
  
„Lang. Wir saßen fast drei Stunden da, denke aber nicht, dass viel Neues bei rumgekommen ist. Den Unfall hat jeder gesehen, trotzdem mussten wir den jeder nochmal aus unserer Sicht wiedergeben und Fragen beantworten. Kennst'e ja. Ansonsten noch das restliche Geschehen nach dem Unfall und das war's dann auch."  
  
  
  
  
  
Den restlichen Vormittag vertrieben sie sich weiterhin mit Gesprächen über die Pressekonferenz und gegenseitigen Beschreibungen zum Erleben des Unfalls. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, gelang es Kimi diesmal sogar, sich wage an den Zusammenprall mit dem Streckenpoller zu erinnern, doch es waren nur verzerrte Bilder. Möglicherweise war es der Schmerz in seinem Arm, dem die Wucht des Einschlags die Knochen zertrümmert hatte und an den er sich erinnerte, vielleicht bildete er sich dies aber auch einfach nur ein und die Bilder entstanden bloß durch Sebastians Erzählungen. Er selbst hatte jedenfalls keinen Schimmer, was in eben jenem Moment genau passiert war und eigentlich war es ihm recht. Sicher würde er die Szenen noch oft genug im Fernsehen zu sehen bekommen.   
  
  
                                                                                                                          ~*~  
  
Gegen Mittag begann Sebastian immer häufiger auf seine Armbanduhr zu schauen und mit jeder Minute, die der Zeiger vorrückte, fühlte er sich mieser. Erst als er es schließlich nicht mehr hinauszögern konnte, erhob er sich mit einem Schnaufen vom Bettrand.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt los", verkündete er mit zerknirschter Miene."  
  
„Okay", kam es vom Finnen, der ihm zum Abschied lächelnd und gelassen die linke Hand hinhielt.  
  
„Um fünf Uhr geht mein Flieger nach Hause", erklärte Sebastian weiter und wenngleich er sich eigentlich nichts zuzuschreiben hatte, weil es das Standardverfahren nach jedem Rennwochenende war, kam er sich vor wie ein Arschloch. Er wusste nicht einmal weshalb, er hatte sogar jeden freien Tag zum Besuch vorbeigeschaut und dennoch - sein Gewissen fühlte sich mehr als schlecht an. „Ich muss noch packen und im Hotel auschecken...", setzte er hinzu und konnte dabei zusehen, wie das Lächeln auf Kimis Gesicht verblasste. Der Finne erhielt es aufrecht, doch es war nur ein verkrampftes, erzwungenes Lächeln, was das miese Gefühl in Sebastians Magen nur verstärkte. Es fiel ihm kein anderer Ausdruck dafür ein, aber der Finne tat ihm richtiggehend leid.   
  
„Ciao." Mehr sagte Kimi dazu nicht. Stattdessen nahm seine Miene undeutbare Züge an, den Blick heftete er an die steril weiße Krankenhauswand ihm gegenüber.  
  
So kühl wie er gerade vorgab zu sein, war er mit Sicherheit nicht, das wusste Sebastian, noch dazu, dass Kimis es nicht böse meinte. Es war unmöglich sein Gefühlsleben zu deuten, doch die Kiefermuskulatur des Finnen wirkte ziemlich angespannt.   
  
„Mach´s gut", verabschiedete sich Sebastian. „Halt die Ohren steif."  
  
Der Nachhall der Tür, die hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, hatte etwas Eigenartiges, die warme Mittagssonne, die so freundlich durch die Krankenhausfenster in den Gang hineinstrahlte, schien ihm falsch. Im Fortgehen viel ihm jedoch noch etwas ein, was eventuell einen Versuch wert wäre, also machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und öffnete nochmals die Tür zum Zimmer. Als er diesmal hineinblickte, sah er, wie Kimi an die Decke starrte, nur diesmal glaubte er etwas anderes durch dessen undeutbare Miene sickern zu sehen. War es Wut? Oder doch eine Spur von Traurigkeit?   
  
„Kimi?", sprach Sebastian ihn nochmals an, woraufhin dieser ihm den Kopf zuwandte. „Ich frag nochmal nach, vielleicht lassen sie dich ja doch eher gehen."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Finnen, wenn auch ein klägliches.  
„Schon gut. Zisch ab, sonst verpasst du deinen Flieger."  
  
„Behalte den iPod ruhig solang. Und ruf mal an, ja?"  
  
„Ist gut. Schick mir 'ne Nachricht, wenn du da bist und wehe, du verpasst deinen Flieger."  
  
„Wehe, du kommst nicht mit dem Nächsten hinterher", schickte er gleichermaßen eine lieb gemeinte Drohung hinterher, ehe er mit einem Grinsen endgültig zum Abschied winkte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11: Ein unerwartetes Angebot**  
  
  
  
  
Sebastian hielt sein Versprechen mit der Nachfrage bezüglich der frühzeitigen Entlassung ein, doch leider blieb der Versuch erfolglos. Da er nicht einmal Familienangehöriger war, konnte er trotz mehrfacher Nachfrage und allen zuvor zurechtgelegten Argumenten, die dafür sprachen, nichts ausrichten, also hatte er schließlich kapituliert. Das Taxi zum Hotel war nach einem kurzen Anruf unterwegs und solang er im Eingangsbereich darauf wartete, las er sich die langweiligen Prospekte über Hautkrankheiten durch. Zumindest so lang, bis ihn jemand an der Schulter antippte.   
  
„Schon die ersten Altersflecken?", hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme und als sich umdrehte, blickte er geradewegs in das grinsende Gesicht eines Fahrerkollegen. Lachend legte der Deutsche die Broschüre beiseite.   
  
„Soweit ist es zum Glück noch nicht."  
  
„Was machst'n hier?", erkundigte sich Jenson. „Doch was abbekommen beim Unfall?"  
  
„Ne, ich war bei Kimi, jetzt warte ich auf mein Taxi. Und du?"  
  
„Ich will zu Jessica, sie muss heute nochmal durch ein paar Tests."  
  
„Wieso, was hat sie denn?"  
  
„Irgend so ein Vollidiot hat sie nach dem Unfall über den Haufen gerannt, als überall die Panik ausgebrochen ist. Sie hat sich den Knöchel verdreht und viel Rauch eingeatmet, nichts ernstes aber sicher ist sicher."  
  
„Hauptsache keine Rauchvergiftung", warf Sebastian ein, was Jenson abwinken ließ.  
  
„Ne ne, zum Glück nicht, nur die Atemwege sind wohl gereizt. Was macht Kimi?"  
  
„Soweit alles gut. Er lässt sich zwar nichts anmerken, aber ich denke, er ist schon ein bisschen geknickt."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil ich nachher nach Hause fliege, ich gehe jetzt nur noch packen und um fünf geht schon meine Maschine."  
  
„Achso, weil er jetzt allein hier ist meinst du", schlussfolgerte Jenson daraus.  
  
„Ja, ist halt scheiße für ihn, er liegt da oben die ganze Zeit rum, hat hier ja niemanden, den er kennt."  
  
„Hm", machte Jenson verständnisvoll, „ist echt 'ne blöde Situation. Und wenn er mal nachfragt, ob er nicht schon gehen kann? Ich meine, wenn er sich nicht so schlecht fühlt, dann kann er muss er doch nicht dableiben, oder nicht?"  
  
„Haben wir schon mit dem Arzt drüber geredet."  
  
„Bringt auch nichts?"  
  
„Ne. Gerade eben hab ich's nochmal probiert, aber ist nichts zu machen."  
  
„Und wenn ich mal ab und an vorbeischaue?", schlug der Brite unerwartet vor.   
  
Sebastian sah überrascht auf. „Würdest du das echt machen?"  
  
„Ich bin ja eh noch eine Weile hier wegen Jessica, sollte also kein Problem sein."  
  
„Das wäre echt super. Ein- oder zweimal reicht ja schon, nur damit er nicht ganz allein...", Sebastian gestikulierte symbolisch durch die Schiebetüren in das Hauptgebäude. „Weißte?"  
  
„Jaja, klar. Ist ja auch nicht so toll so ganz ohne Bezugsperson."  
  
„Danke dir", zeigte sich Sebastian ein Stück weit erleichtert und gab Jenson einen vielsagenden Klaps auf den Rücken, der fürs erste genügen musste, um sich erkenntlich zu zeigen, denn in diesem Moment erschien sein Taxi.  
  
„Kein Ding", wehrte Jenson ab und gab ihm seinerseits einen Klaps, um sich zu revanchieren und gleichzeitig zu verabschieden. „Wir sehen uns. Spätestens in zwei Wochen oder?"  
  
„Gute Frage", gab Sebastian ein wenig lauter zurück, da er schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das jetzt weitergeht nach dem Unfall und wie die das mit dem nächsten Grand Prix handhaben. Mal schauen."  
  
„Guten Flug", wünschte ihm der Brite noch, als Sebastian durch die Haupttür das Krankenhaus verließ.  
  
„Mach's gut!", rief der Heppenheimer im Hinausgehen, bevor er kurz die Hand zum Wink hob. „Und danke dir nochmal!"  
  
                      
                                                                                                                             ~*~  
  
Während der Deutsche im Hotel seine Taschen packte, begann Kimi im Krankenhaus schon mal die Minuten bis zur Entlassung zu zählen. Weg war Sebastian und mit ihm die Chance auf Gesellschaft für die nächsten Tage. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Eingesperrt in ein steril weißes Zimmer mit Neonbeleuchtung, Doktor Klemmbrett, der jeden Morgen vorbeischaute und Schwester Godzilla als Oberfeldwebel, die ihm nicht einmal Ausflüge an die frische Luft erlaubte. Hoffnungsvoll sah er sich in seinem provisorischen Zuhause um, suchte nach Dingen, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte, hielt nach Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten Ausschau, aber fand nichts außer Sebs iPod, der auf dem Nachttisch lag.   
  
Den ganzen Tag mit Nichtstun verplempern, das war das Einzige, was man hier machen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er vor Frust gegen die Bettkante geschlagen, unterließ es jedoch, weil es eh nichts an der Situation ändern würde. Sein gebrochener Arm schmerzte bei zu starker Bewegung, sein Rücken war ihm ebenfalls nicht wohl gesinnt und allmählich vermisste er die glucksenden Babylaute des kleinen Robins. Seines kleinen Robins. Mini-Iceman, wie er schon jetzt liebevoll genannt wurde, irgendwie hatte dieser Umstand noch immer keinen richtigen Raum. Kinder hatte er immer gewollt, aber nun wirklich Vater zu sein und seinen Sohn im Arm zu halten, war schon etwas anderes. Der kleine Mann bereitete ihm so viel Freude, etwas Vergleichbares gab es einfach nicht, keine fünfzig Weltmeistertitel hätte er dagegen eingetauscht. Der errungene Titel 2007 war ein Höhepunkt gewesen, aber die Geburt des Kleinen hatte allem die Krone aufgesetzt und sein Leben mitsamt dem Glück, das er mit Minttu gefunden hatte, komplett gemacht.   
  
Der Gedanke an die beiden vertrieb soweit den größten Trübsinn und seine Laune war nicht mehr ganz so schlecht wie noch zuvor. Sie nie wieder sehen können wäre weitaus schlimmer, vielleicht sollte er sich doch glücklich schätzen, nicht das Zeitliche gesegnet zu haben, denn die Erinnerung daran, wie sein Wagen nach dem Unfall ausgesehen hatte, ließ ihn die jetzige Lage überdenken. Es war wohl von Glück zu sprechen, dass es ihn nicht ebenso wie den Ferrari in Fetzen gerissen hatte und Sebastian ihn nicht von den Leitplanken hatte kratzen müssen. Fortuna sei es gedankt.   
  
Da es ohnehin nichts brachte, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, griff er nach dem iPod des Deutschen, jammern war schließlich noch nie seine Devise gewesen, also beschloss er, einfach das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Die Zeit in dem Betonklotz hier würde er schon irgendwie absitzen, bis dahin war Musikhören angesagt. Mal sehen, was Sebastians Playliste noch so hergab. Gezwungenermaßen benutzte er die Finger der linken Hand zum Runterscrollen und tippte im Zufallsprinzip auf x-beliebige Lieder. Whoa, er würde mit Seb ein dringendes Wörtchen über seinen Musikgeschmack sprechen müssen. Das Meiste war aus der Generation seiner Eltern, war zwar nicht sooo sein Geschmack, aber gut. Man durfte schließlich nicht allzu wählerisch sein und zugegeben, einige gute Tracks waren dann doch dabei.   
  
Was hatten wir denn hier? Der Finne hielt im Scrollen inne. Eye Of The Tiger - Konnte man durchaus als hörbar bezeichnen, also ließ er das Lied laufen, schloss die Augen und lauschte der Musik.  
  
Dass er eingeschlafen war, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er ein sanftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter spürte, müde blinzelte und in das freundliche Gesicht einer Krankenschwester blickte. Noch ein wenig träge vom Schlaf nahm er die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren.  
  
„Ich muss Sie leider wecken", entschuldigte sie sich. „Der Arzt möchte sie gleich sehen, wir haben die Untersuchungen vorverlegt, dann müssen Sie nicht mehr ganz so lang warten."  
  
„Gut", nickte Kimi ihr Anliegen schläfrig ab, denn das war in der Tat mal eine gute Nachricht. Je schneller er diesen ganzen Zirkus hinter sich brachte, desto schneller konnte er wieder nach Hause.  
  
                                                                 
                                                                                                                            ~*~  
  
  
Die beinahe schon klaustrophobische Enge in der tunnelartigen Röhre war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie er anfangs gedacht oder schon aus anderen Berichten gehört hatte. Bevor er in das Gerät geschoben worden war, hatte man ihm genauestens den Ablauf der Untersuchung erklärt und worauf dabei zu achten war. Vollkommen ruhiges Liegen und Atmen war erfordert, damit die Bildqualität nicht darunter litt, gegen die Geräusche des MRT gab man ihm Ohrstöpsel und die Fragen, ob er ein Beruhigungsmittel wolle oder unter Platzangst leide, hatte er verneint. Mit einem Knopf in der Hand, den er schon aus dem Krankenzimmer kannte und im Notfall drücken konnte, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, hatte man ihn schließlich in den Tunnel hineingeschoben. Die Klopfgeräusche des Gerätes hatten ihn kaum gestört, nur das Weiß der Wände war arg grell gewesen, weshalb er einfach die Augen geschlossen hatte und fast weggedöst war. Nur die ständigen Nachfragen der besorgten Krankenschwester ob es ihm denn gut ginge, waren lästig gewesen, offenbar hatte sie angenommen, er wäre zwischenzeitlich bewusstlos geworden.   
  
Nun lag er wieder auf dem Krankenzimmer und wartete auf die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung, die man ihm recht schnell mitteilte. Wirbelkörperfraktur mit leichter Distorsion lautete die Diagnose, die man ihm anhand der MRT-Ergebnisse und vorangegangener Röntgenaufnahmen zeigte. Auf Nachfragen hin war man auch so freundlich gewesen, ihm zu erklären, dass das Wort Distorsion für eine Verdrehung stand. Zusammen mit den Wirbeln, die es rausgehauen hatte und anständigen Prellungen war sein Rücken in einfachen Worten beschrieben also ziemlich im Eimer. Großartige Neuigkeiten. Viele Behandlungsmöglichkeiten gab es dazu leider auch nicht, man hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt, sich entweder einer erneuter Rücken-OP zu unterziehen oder stattdessen auf eine Korrektur der Wirbelsäule samt Krankengymnastik zu bauen. Seine Entscheidung war auf Zweiteres gefallen, was er Minttu gleich per Nachricht per Nachricht mitteilte, von der in der Untersuchungszeit eine SMS eingegangen war. „Wir vermissen dich", stand da. Sogar ein Bild zur Aufmunterung war dabei gewesen, auf dem Robin scheinbar in die Kamera winkte - natürlich mit ein wenig Hilfe von Minttu, denn dafür war er mit seinen drei Monaten noch nicht alt genug. Niedlich war es trotzdem, der Kleine grinste bis über beide Ohren.   
  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Kimi das Handy in seiner eingegipsten Hand positioniert hatte, sodass er sich selbst vor der Linse hatte und er drückte auf den Auslöser. Das fertige Bild, auf dem er lächelnd in die Kamera winkte, schickte er schließlich als Antwort in die Schweiz zurück und nach einer Minute verkündete sein Handy die nächste eingehende Nachricht. Diesmal nicht von Minttu, wie er feststellte, sondern von Sebastian, der ihm kurz und bündig mitteilte, dass er heil Zuhause angekommen war. Gleich darunter ein Foto seiner Beine, ein Paar Flip-Flops besetzter Füße und einer halbleeren Colaflasche, die er in der Hand hielt. Im Hintergrund waren eine herumliegende Sonnenbrille sowie das üppige Grün einer Hecke zu sehen.   
  
So ein Sack. Faulenzte in der Sonne und schickte ihm auch noch ein Foto davon. Kimi schmunzelte amüsiert, bevor er postwendend ein „Arsch" zurücksendete. Ein lachender Smiley war Sebs Antwort darauf, ehe er eine Ergänzung folgen ließ: „Bald bist du wieder obenauf, solang stell ich dir ne Cola kalt ;)".  
  
Bald bist du wieder obenauf, wiederholte Kimi in Gedanken. Na hoffentlich behielt er damit recht.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                        ~*~  
  
Am späten Nachmittag desselben Tages noch klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür, Kimi gab dem davor Stehendem mit einem schlichten „Ja" das Zeichen zum Eintritt und stutzte verwundert, als plötzlich niemand geringerer als sein Rennfahrerkollege Jenson Button eintrat. Was hatte den denn hierher verschlagen?   
  
„Hey", wurde er von Jenson mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßt, wenngleich irgendetwas an ihm nicht dazu passte. Er wusste nicht, was es war, möglicherweise der Sekundenbruchteil des Zögerns, bevor Jenson die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. War es Unsicherheit? Oder war Jenson einfach nur unbeholfen, weil er nicht recht wusste, wie sie sich begrüßen sollten. Jedenfalls vermittelte er diesen Eindruck und als Jenson auf ihn zukam und ein wenig unschlüssig vor dem Bett stehen blieb, sah sich Kimi in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Wieso war Jenson überhaupt hier? Wahrscheinlich ein Besuch aus reiner Höflichkeit, vermutete er, denn abseits der Strecke hatten sie nichts miteinander zu tun. Man lief sich in der Boxengasse über den Weg, grüßte hin und wieder, aber das war´s dann auch schon. Mit anderen Worten beschrieben waren sie eigentlich zwei Fremde, Jensons Auftauchen ließ den Finnen dem zufolge leicht skeptisch werden.  
  
„Hey", gab Kimi höflich, aber nicht überschwänglich begeistert zurück.  
  
„Sebastian hat mir deine Zimmernummer verraten", teilte man ihm mit.  
  
Aha. Der Finne nickte mit einem kurzen anheben der Augenbrauen zum Zeichen, dass er den Briten gehört hatte. Offenbar hatte dieser eine etwas wortreichere Reaktion erwartet, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, einen neuen Anlauf zu beginnen.  
  
„Wie geht´s dir?"  
  
„Ganz gut soweit", antwortete Kimi, der nicht so recht wusste, was er noch großartig dazu sagen sollte.  
  
„War ja verdammt knapp bei dem heftigen Unfall, oder? Echt Wahnsinn, dass du da heil rausgekommen bist. Vergleichsweise", fügte Jenson mit einem Kopfnicken auf den eingegipsten Arm hinzu.  
  
„Ja", bestätigte Kimi ihn erneut wortkarg und kam sich dabei selbst unfreundlich vor. Wollte er nicht sein, aber zu seinem Leidwesen fiel ihm einfach keine bessere oder ausgiebigere Antwort ein, was eine unangenehme Stille mit sich brachte, in der Jenson seufzte.   
  
„Hast'e denn noch Schmerzen?", startete Jenson einen neuen Versuch, Konversation zu betreiben und nun war es an Kimi, zu seufzen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen reckte er sich zum Nachttisch, hob zur Verdeutlichung und unter vielsagendem Blick die Tablettenschachtel und ließ sie wieder fallen, sodass sie mit einem dumpfen Klatschen und dem Rascheln des Kunststoffinnern auf der Platte landete.   
  
„Mit denen hier geht´s", erklärte Kimi ernüchternd.   
  
Jenson schlenderte um das Bett herum, um die Schachtel genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Hui", entfuhr es ihm, wobei er flüchtig große Augen bekam. „Ganz schönes Hammermittelchen."  
  
„Chill-Pill", warf Kimi ein. „Drei Stück davon und du schläfst bis übermorgen durch."  
  
Jenson lachte und legte die Tablettenpackung wieder beiseite, ehe er zum zweiten Mal das Bett umrundete und somit auf Anfang zurückkehrte. Per Handbewegung wies er auf das Fußende.  
  
„Darf ich?"  
  
„Sicher", beteuerte Kimi ihm und rutschte mit seinen Beinen ein wenig zur Seite, um dem Briten Platz zu machen. „Danke übrigens."  
  
„Hm?", machte Jenson mit fragender Miene, weil er nicht wusste, wofür ihm ein Dank gebührte.  
  
„Für´s Rausschleppen", entgegnete der Finne und erinnerte Jenson daran, dass er es war, der ihn zusammen mit Seb vor den Flammen in Sicherheit bis zu den Sanitätern gebracht hatte.   
  
„Ach, da doch nicht für", winkte der Brite fast schon entrüstet ab. „Meinst'e wir lassen dich da liegen?"  
  
„Weiß nicht", warf Kimi mit einem Grinsen ein. „Hättet ihr ja machen können, insofern..."  
  
„Ja klar", gab Jenson sarkastisch lachend zurück. „Das hätte ich aber nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können."  
  
Nach einem gemeinsamen Lachen folgte wieder Schweigen, in der Kimi spürte, wie er kurz von Jenson gemustert wurde, ehe dieser es war, der erneut die Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Wie lange musst du denn noch hier drinbleiben?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber die Untersuchungen im MRT sind durch, also denke ich nicht mehr all zu lang."  
  
Jenson nickte, wieder folgte Schweigen und die steril weißen Krankenhauswände schienen das beklemmende Gefühl nur zu verschlimmern. Das Gespräch wirkte recht gezwungen, dessen waren sich beide bewusst. Der Blick des Briten wanderte zu irgendeinem unbestimmten Punkt am Fenster, Kimi starrte mit undurchsichtiger Miene an die Wand. Es wollte kein Gespräch zu Stande kommen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie sich im Grunde nichts zu sagen hatten und genau das brachte den Finnen wieder zum Anfang seiner Überlegungen zurück - nämlich den Grund, warum Jenson überhaupt hier war. Dieser musste möglicherweise Ähnliches denken, denn der Ansatz eines Lächelns huschte über dessen Gesicht. Nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, vielleicht ein magerer Versuch, die seltsame Situation auflockern.   
  
Kimis Blick schweifte von der Wand auf die Bettdecke, er seufzte und seine Lider senkten sich so tief, dass seine blonden Wimpern die Haut streiften. Dieses Schweigen zwischen ihnen gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, es war beinahe schon nervig, also suchte er nach irgendetwas, um es zu durchbrechen.  
  
„Sebastian hat mir erzählt, dir hat es beim Rennen den Frontflügel zerhauen?", fragte er nach.   
  
„Ja", bestätigte Jenson, offensichtlich froh darüber, dass das Schweigen vorerst beendet war. „Ich glaube es war eines der Trümmerteile von deinem Wagen, auf jeden Fall ist der Frontflügel gebrochen und hat sich so komisch unter den Reifen verkeilt, dass ich nicht mehr richtig lenken konnte. Großartig ausweichen konnte ich auch nicht mehr, da ist Felipe auch schon von hinten angekommen und knallt mir in die Karre. Konnte er ja nichts für", stellte er schnell klar, „bei dem Tempo konnte er gar nicht mehr bremsen. Ich glaube rechts ist Sebastian noch an mir vorbeigerutscht, das war das Letzte, was ich gesehen habe, danach hing ich mitten im Gewühl und bin irgendwo neben Valtteri und Nico zum Stehen gekommen - Hülkenberg, nicht Rosberg. Nicos Auto hat auf einmal angefangen zu brennen, er meinte, das muss irgendetwas an seinem Tank gewesen sein. War echt ziemlich heftig, du sitzt da eingeklemmt in deinem Wagen und kommst überhaupt nicht raus, weil rechts und links von dir Autos stehen, die in dich reingedonnert sind. Wie so eine zusammengedrückte Blechbüchse war das, bin da erst gar nicht rausgekommen und kann von Glück reden, dass ich nicht halb zerquetscht worden bin. Denke, wir alle hatten mehr als genügend Schutzengel an dem Tag."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12: Irrtümer und Überraschungen**  
  
  
  
  
Der Rest des Besuches war größtenteils wie schon zuvor mit Schweigen und margeren Konversationsversuchen verlaufen, was nicht unbedingt im Sinne beider Fahrer gewesen war. Es war nicht der Fall, dass sie nicht miteinander hatten reden wollen, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wussten, worüber. Nicht einmal eine Abneigung hegten sie dem anderen gegenüber, was diese erzwungene Konversation hätte erklären können; die fast schon peinliche Stille war nicht gerade angenehm gewesen. Zwar hatte er mit Kimi nicht gerade den kommunikativsten Gesprächspartner vor sich, dessen war sich Jenson von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, aber dass es so verklemmt werden würde, hatte er nun nicht geahnt.   
  
Kimi dagegen war immer noch nicht sicher gewesen, was der wahre Grund für das Auftauchen des Briten gewesen war. Ein Besuch aus Höflichkeit oder ehrlichem Interesse war natürlich möglich, doch er hegte auch noch eine weitere Vermutung. Ob sich diese bestätigte war noch abzuwarten, nach dem einen Besuch war es unmöglich zu sagen und er konnte Jenson damit genauso gut Unrecht tun, dennoch ließ ihn dieser mit einer leichten Portion Skepsis zurück, sobald er zur Tür hinaus ging.  
  
Eine Skepsis, die nur noch wuchs, als es am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit an seiner Tür klopfte und wieder niemand geringeres als sein Rennfahrerkollege Jenson Button eintrat. Was zum Geier wollte der schon wieder hier? Kimi verengte misstrauisch die Augen. Nicht, dass er sich nicht über Besuch freuen würde oder Jenson nicht leiden konnte, aber an dieser Sache war etwas ordentlichen faul. Das erste Auftauchen des Briten mochte aus Höflichkeit gewesen sein, einfach um mal vorbeizuschauen, mit dem Zweiten jedoch verriet er sich. Es konnte unmöglich Zufall sein, eher vermutete der Finne im Hintergrund eine zweite Person, die Jenson geschickt hatte. Dass er von sich aus gekommen war, konnte Kimi sich schwer vorstellen, also gab es eigentlich nur eine Erklärung: Geheucheltes Interesse. Und das war etwas, war er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte und ihn zugegebenermaßen verärgerte.   
  
„Hey", hörte er Jensons Begrüßung und wandte den Kopf zur Tür.  
  
„Hey", grüßte er zurück, doch seine Stimme sank nicht gen Satzende, sondern hob sich an wie zu einer unausgesprochenen Frage.   
  
Wie selbstverständlich kam Jenson näher und setzte sich wie schon am Tag zuvor auf das Fußende seines Bettes. Kimi rückte automatisch die Beine beiseite, beobachtete seinen Gegenüber jedoch mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
  
„Wie geht´s?", wollte Jenson mit freundlichem Lächeln wissen und beäugte den Gipsarm.   
  
„Scheiße", kam es ehrlich von Kimi, den seit heute Morgen starke Schmerzen und daraus resultierende Müdigkeit plagten, in den blauen Augen war Erschöpfung zu lesen. Seufzend zog er die Bettdecke ein Stück höher. Selbst das Atmen löste ein marterndes Ziehen im Rücken aus, sein Kniegelenk tat weh sobald er es zur Seite drehte und mit seinem gebrochenem Arm wusste er kaum wohin, denn egal wo oder wie er ihn ablegte - er schmerzte ziemlich. Zumal er gerade einen aufgemalten Smiley auf dem Gips entdeckte, den er bisher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Sehr hübsch. Das war bestimmt Sebastian gewesen, dieser fiese Schmierfink. Einen kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und schon hatte man einen Smiley aufgekritzelt bekommen. Diesen Scherzkeks durfte man aber auch keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassen.   
  
Der Gedanke an Sebastian brachte Kimi wieder auf seine Vermutung zu dem momentanen Besucher zurück, der ihn mitfühlend musterte. „Was willst du hier?", fragte er Jenson nach einer Weile des Schweigens unvermittelt, worauf dieser nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Der Brite schaute perplex auf.  
  
„Äh... Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gern ein bisschen Besuch haben", brachte er unsicher hervor.  
  
„Dachtest du", murmelte Kimi heiser, schenkte Jenson einen undefinierbaren Blick, ehe er ihn auf die Wand heftete und die Stimmung schien gen Nullpunkt zu sinken.   
  
„Ich dachte nur, weil-"  
  
„Ach komm schon, wir wissen beide, dass du nur hier bist, weil Sebastian dich darum gebeten hat", unterbrach der Finne Jensons Versuche sich zu erklären und schoss damit den Vogel ab. Sowie sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, wusste er, dass der Brite soeben das Handtuch geworfen hatte. Also lag er mit seiner Vermutung wohl richtig. Jenson gab ein geschlagenes Seufzen von sich als er aufstand, einen Moment lang stand er unschlüssig neben dem Bett, doch dann nickte er gedankenversunken und ging mit enttäuschter Miene zur Tür hinaus.   
  
Ein wenig zu enttäuscht für den Geschmack des Finnen und er konnte nicht umhin, Jenson gegenüber etwas Mitleid zu empfinden. Obwohl... für das Rumgeheuchel hatte er es nicht anders verdient, also war es nicht an ihm, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Oder? Warum oder, fragte er sich in Gedanken selbst. War das etwa doch das schlechte Gewissen, das sich gerade bemerkbar machte? War es unfair gewesen, Jenson so kühl abblitzen zu lassen?   
  
Ach man, das war scheiße. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, im Recht zu sein, es war doch Jenson, der sich mies fühlen musste, stattdessen war er selbst es, der sich nun wie ein Arschloch fühlte. Immer noch mit dem Konflikt beschäftigt, der in ihm vorging, reckte sich Kimi umständlich zum Nachttisch, um die Schmerztabletten zu greifen. Gerade einmal mit den Fingerspitzen konnte er sie erreichen, ohne seinen Rücken zu sehr zu malträtieren und anstatt sie zu sich heranzuziehen, schob er die Schachtel zu seinem Verdruss mit einer falschen Bewegung weg. Mit einem dumpfen Klatschen landete sie auf dem Fußboden.   
Toll. Irgendwie war das ein Scheißtag heute, er unterdrückte den Wunsch, die Augen zu verdrehen. Hatte schon scheiße angefangen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich das großartig ändern.   
  
Pfff. Kimi beschloss, die Schachtel auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen. War jetzt eh egal, sie konnte ihn mal gern haben. Dann eben keine Schmerztabletten, er würde sich jedenfalls nicht halb verrenken, nur um daran zu kommen.   
  
Aber selbst wenn Jenson auf Bitten von Sebastian zu Besuch gekommen war, war es nett von ihm gewesen, denn er hätte dies nicht tun müssen, an Jensons Stelle hätte er bestimmt nicht so gehandelt. Es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, auch wenn er sich mit Sebs iPod abzulenken versuchte, dessen Akku schon fast leer war, also zog er sich nach einer Weile des Musikhörens die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und schaltete den iPod aus, um nach Jenson zu suchen. Was er sich davon versprach, wusste er selbst nicht recht, vielleicht war der Brite längst nicht mehr im Krankenhaus und ins Hotel zurück gegangen. Egal, einen Versuch war es zumindest wert, also quälte sich Kimi mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus dem Bett.  
  
  
                                                                                                                            ~*~  
  
Jenson hatte das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen, sondern hielt sich unten im Empfangs-und Wartebereich auf, um auf das Aufwachen seiner Frau zu warten, die bei seiner Ankunft geschlafen hatte. Da er sie nicht hatte wecken wollen, war er hinunter gegangen und saß nun in einer dieser Sitzecken, in der Hand hielt er einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee, den er sich an einem der Automaten geholt hatte. Hier unten herrschte im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Tagen recht wenig Treiben, bloß der übliche Tross aus Ärzten oder Krankenschwestern bewegte sich über die Gänge. Ab und an benutzen Patienten oder Besucher die Aufzüge, Mediziner unterhielten sich und fachsimpelten über Dokumente auf Klemmbrettern, tauschten Daten aus, riefen Krankenschwestern heran, um sie auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen und verschwanden dann in eine der vielen Türe, die es hier gab.   
  
Mit geringem Interesse las der Brite die Wegweiser an den Wänden. Anästhesiologie, Endoskopie, Notaufnahme, Chirurgie, Innere Medizin, Orthopädie, Neurologie,... ach du je was für ein Buchstabensalat. Cafeteria entdeckte er den Schriftzug ganz unten mit einem Pfeil nach rechts. Aha, damit konnte er wenigstens etwas anfangen, aber da wollte er jetzt nicht hin. Nett gemacht war das Krankenhaus schon, das musste man zugeben, die Farben wirkten freundlich und einladend und hinter ihm in der Mitte der kleinen Halle war ein Rondell aus lauter bunten und exotischen Pflanzen angelegt worden. Am des Empfangsthresen saß eine sehr gepflegt erscheinende dunkelhäutige Frau mittleren Alters mit Brille und weißem Kittel, die sich gerade ein Telefon ans Ohr hielt und sich etwas notierte, hinter ihr an dem Wandakzent aus grauem Stein prangte in großen goldenen Lettern der Name des Krankenhauses.  
  
Nach einer Weile des Wartens wurde es zu seinem Missfallen dann doch belebter im Eingangsbereich, anscheinend herrschte hier ein großer Besucherandrang. Auch die Lautstärke hob sich ein wenig an, denn man grüßte sich, plauderte und begann nicht selten ein längeres Gespräch. Die meisten schienen einander zu kennen, Jenson fühlte sich mit einem Mal recht fremd, immerhin war dies Land nicht sein Zuhause. Um es zu vermeiden, erkannt zu werden, senkte er seinen dunkelblonden Schopf und richtete seinen Blick auf den Kaffeebecher in seiner Hand. Ein Glück, dass er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, die schwarz-weiße Kappe seines Arbeitgebers aufzuziehen, in Zivil erkannte man ihn hoffentlich nicht allzu schnell.  
  
Hin und wieder spähte er auf seine Armbanduhr, nach zwanzig Minuten des Wartens lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück, um es sich etwas bequemer zu machen, als ihm gegenüber ein bekanntes Gesicht Platz nahm. Hinter einer Sonnenbrille verschanzt, die Kappe tief ins blasse Gesicht gezogen und die gesunde Hand in der Jackentasche vergraben, starrte Kimi auf den Krankenhausboden, blieb jedoch stumm. Über dem T-shirt trug er eine Sweatshirtjacke, nur in deren rechten Ärmel war er hineingekommen, der linke Teil der Jacke hing locker über dem Gipsarm. Seiner Haltung nach zu urteilen schien ihm kalt zu sein, genaueres wusste Jenson allerdings nicht zu sagen, vielleicht hatte der Finne auch einfach nur das Bedürfnis, sich tief in die Jacke eingraben zu können, um sich darin zu verstecken.   
  
„Sorry", nuschelte dieser plötzlich dumpf, was Jenson den Blick heben ließ. Hatte er richtig gehört? Kimi entschuldigte sich bei ihm? Es war nur dieses eine undeutliche Wort gewesen, das sich dazu noch arg gezwungen anhörte, aber dennoch war Jenson froh es zu hören. Es aus Kimis Mund zu hören war mit Sicherheit eine Besonderheit, wenn nicht sogar ein Kuriosum. Ein halbes Wunder war er fast versucht zu denken, aber ganz so schlimm war es dann doch nicht. Mehr sagte der Finne jedenfalls nicht mehr, doch das musste er auch gar nicht, denn Jenson reichte bereits dieses kleine genuschelte Wort.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln gab er Kimi zu verstehen, dass er nicht verärgert oder dergleichen war, woraufhin dieser seine Augen wieder auf irgendeinen Punkt am Boden richtete. War es Verlegenheit? Oder erklärte Kimi das Thema somit für abgeschlossen und fand nicht, dass es mehr dazu zu sagen galt. Wahrscheinlich letzteres. Typisch Kimi eben. Jenson konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verbergen. Eine Entschuldigung vom Iceman hätte er als letztes erwartet. Ziemlich cool, wenn er recht überlegte und rundete den Wortwitz somit in Gedanken ab.   
  
                                                                                                                   ~*~  
  
Sie saßen gegenüber, ohne miteinander zu reden, jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und schwieg. Nur einmal sah Jenson den Finnen herzhaft gähnen, der mittlerweile einen etwas müden Eindruck machte, aber trotzdem nicht den Platz verließ. Vermutlich war er einfach nur froh, Gesellschaft zu haben, überlegte Jenson bei sich, da war es ihm egal, ob sie schwiegen oder nicht. Zumindest verharrte Kimi solang auf dem Sitz, bis er etwas in der Ferne entdeckte, das ihn seufzen ließ. Jenson schaute über die Schulter und entdeckte eine Krankenschwester mit pechschwarzen Haaren und Goldschmuck, die auf mit ausholenden Schritten auf sie zuhielt und ziemlich verärgert wirkte. Oha, was hatten sie denn nun verbrochen?  
  
„Schwester Godzilla", ließ Kimi wie zur Erklärung vernehmen. „Muss zurück in den Zwinger."   
  
Er erhob sich träge, bevor die Schwester sie erreicht hatte, Jenson sah ihm mit einem amüsiertem Grinsen nach. Eigentlich war der Finne schwer in Ordnung. Auf halbem Weg wurde er allerdings von der Schwester eingeholt und laut dem Gemecker, das er noch knapp hören konnte, schien sie alles andere als entzückt über Kimis Aufenthalt hier unten zu sein. Was Kimi ihr darauf antwortete, konnte er zu seinem Leidwesen nicht mehr verstehen, denn nun waren sie außerhalb der Höhrweite, aber so wie er Kimi kannte, musste es ihm wohl ziemlich am Arsch vorbei gehen, was die Schwester zu sagen hatte. Das Gespräch zwischen Kimi und der Krankenschwester konnte er sich nur allzu gut ausmalen, allein die Vorstellung brachte ihn zum lachen. Auf der einen Seite eine wütende Krankenschwester, die einen Vortrag der feinsten Sorte hielt, auf der Anderen Kimi, der bloß gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte oder mit "Ist mir egal" antwortete und sie damit zur Weißglut trieb. Trotz dass die beiden längst außerhalb des Wartebereichs gegangen warten, konnte Jenson die Stimme des Finnen doch noch bis hierher hören, der die Schwester soeben fragte, wen zum Teufel das interessierte. Den genauen Zusammenhang kannte er natürlich nicht, aber so wie Schwester jetzt losschimpfte, musste es ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich gehen. Armer Kimi, der konnte einem schon fast leid tun, aber Kimi wäre nicht Kimi, wenn er mit Godzilla nicht fertig werden würde, insofern machte er sich da gar keine Sorgen.   
  
                                                                                                                        ~*~  
  
Die folgenden und auch letzten Tage im Krankenhaus verliefen recht ereignislos. Außer dass Jenson ihm beteuerte, nicht von Sebastian geschickt worden zu sein, einem Anruf von Minttu und einem weiteren von seiner Mutter, erlebte Kimi nichts sonderlich Spannendes mehr. Am Ende der Woche überreichte man ihm endlich die Entlassungspapiere, kaum hielt er sie in den Händen, packte er auch schon schnellstmöglich den Koffer, schmiss sich in Jeans, Tshirt, Sonnenbrille und Schuhe, suchte die letzten Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Nichts wie raus hier, bevor ihn Schwester Godzilla einholte, am Kragen packte und eigenhändig ins Zimmer zurückschleifte.   
  
Durch den Haupteingang ging es hinaus ins strahlend schöne Sommerwetter, den Koffer zog er gezwungenermaßen mit der linke Hand hinter sich her über das Pflaster bis zur Straße, die er noch ein Stück hinunterging. Im Schatten einer Palme wartete er auf auf sein Taxi, das ihn bis zum Hotel brachte, wo er die letzte Nacht vor dem Flug in die Schweiz verbrachte. Durch die Drehtüren ging es hinein das Vier-Sterne-Hotel, an der Rezeption ließ er sich von einer freundlichen Dame eine Karte reichen, die er vor den Sensor an der Zimmertür hielt. Mit einem Summen öffnete sich die Tür, Kimi schloss sie wieder, stellte den Koffer ab und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Geschafft. Zumindest Etappe eins seiner Reise war schonmal bewerkstelligt, Morgen ging es dann noch per Taxi zum Flughafen, in die Maschine, zurück in die Schweiz und von dort aus nach Hause. Es lohnte sich nicht einmal den Koffer auszupacken, also ließ er ihn einfach stehen und fiel schon nach kurzer Zeit in den Schlaf. Eigentlich hatte er noch Minttu schreiben wollen, aber das hatte er nicht mehr geschafft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13: Heimwärts**  
 ****  
  
  
  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell, Kimi hatte den Eindruck, gerade einmal drei Stunden geschlafen zu haben, da klingelte auch schon der Wecker seines Handys. Draußen war es noch dunkel, die Vorhänge hatte er gestern nicht mehr zugezogen. Wozu auch, er befand sich in den oberen Etagen des Hotels, nur der Verkehrslärm der Stadt war trotz geschlossener Fenster leise zu hören. Was sagte die Uhr? 2:45 Uhr. Uff.  
  
Verschlafen schlurfte er ins Bad, weckte seine Lebensgeister beim Duschen, leistete dabei akrobatische Verrenkungen um den Gips vom Wasser fernzuhalten, trottete im Handtuch zurück zum Koffer und kramte die nächstbesten Klamotten hervor. Etwas anderes als T-shirt mit Sweatshirtjacke blieb ihm wohl kaum übrig, durch die Ärmel der meisten Pullover kam er kaum bis gar nicht durch. Dämlicher Gips, hoffentlich war er den bald los. Fertig angezogen in Jogginghose, mit besagtem T-shirt sowie der Sweatshirtjacke und dem ferrariroten Koffer ging es mit dem gläsernen Fahrstuhl nach unten in den Eingangsbereich, wo er an die Rezeption trat, auscheckte und ein Taxi zum Flughafen nahm. Sobald er in der Maschine saß und der Flieger gestartet war, griff er nach seinem mittlerweile bestem Freund namens iPod, um eine Weile lang abzuschalten. Seinen eigenen iPod hatte er zwischenzeitlich von der zähen Käseschicht befreien können, weshalb er nun diesen benutzen konnte, was ihm sehr zu gute kam, denn der von Seb gehörte dringend ans Akku-Ladegerät.   
  
Als das Flugzeug auf Schweizer Boden aufsetzte, hatte es längst zu dämmern begonnen. Frischer Morgenwind hieß ihn außerhalb des Flughafengebäudes willkommen, am östlichen Horizont begann die aufgehende Sonne bereits den Himmel zu erhellen, die letzten Sterne verblassten und verabschiedeten somit die Nacht. Es war Erleichterung, die den Finnen durchflutete, sobald er realisierte, dass er endlich in der Schweiz angekommen war. In dem Land, wo seine eigene kleine Familie auf ihn wartete. Müde ob des langen Flugs zog den Koffer hinter sich her über den Asphalt der Straße vor dem Flughafengebäude. Die großen Glastüren ließ er hinter sich, schritt vorbei an parkenden Autos und hielt nach einem Ausschau, das für gewöhnlich in den eigenen Garagen stand. Hier, direkt vor dem Gebäude, schien Minttu jedenfalls nicht auf ihn zu warten, die ihn eigentlich hatte abholen wollen.  
  
Suchend drehte Kimi den Kopf in alle Richtungen, spähte über die Menschen hinweg, die ebenfalls mit ihrem Gepäck das Flughafengebäude verließen und entließ ein erschöpftes Seufzen. Man war er froh, wenn er wieder Zuhause war. Sein Rücken bereitete ihm den Garaus, selbst die läppische Prellung am Knie meinte jetzt, sich beschweren zu müssen. Ein paar Mal zog er seine Bahnen vor dem Gebäude und begann allmählich zu befürchten, dass Minttu ihn vergessen haben könnte, dann jedoch beschloss er, die Halle einfach mal zu umrunden, denn auf der Rückseite gab es auch noch Parkmöglichkeiten. Und da stand sie. Am anderen Ende eines großen Parkplatzes zwischen einigen Fahrzeugen, den Wagen hatte sie ein wenig abgelegen geparkt, in der Hand hielt sie noch die dazugehörigen Schlüssel. Wie er selbst trug sie eine Sweatshirtjacke und Jeans, jedoch mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass alles von schwarzer Farbe war. Ihr dunkles Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, einige Strähnen hatten sich daraus gelöst und wehten in der kühlen Morgenluft.   
  
Sie hatte ihn also nicht vergessen. Erleichtert schloss er seine Finger fester um den Griff des Koffers, zog ihn quer über den Parkplatz und sah, wie Minttu zu strahlen begann, sobald sie ihn erkannte. Eiligen Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu gehastet, die letzten Meter überbrückte sie laufend, ehe sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog, die Kimi ächzen ließ. Schmerz im Rücken. Atmungsprobleme. SOS. In Gedanken sah er sich schon eine Signalflagge durch die Luft schwenken, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, schließlich war es nur lieb gemeint und danach erntete er zur Belohnung einen Kuss.   
  
„Hey", raunte sie leise und strich ihm vorsichtig durch das blonde Haar, ihre Fingerkuppen streiften kurz über die Wunde an der Stirn. Ihre Augen nahmen einen besorgten Ausdruck an, sie ließ von der Stirn ab, um mit der Hand behutsam über den eingegipsten Arm zu fahren, nur um ihn danach wieder in die Arme zu ziehen. „Gott sei Dank bist du da, ich hatte echt Angst", murmelte sie gegen seine Schulter.   
  
„Halb so schlimm", entgegnete er, um sie zu beruhigen und rieb ihr mit der gesunden Hand über den Rücken.   
  
„Kimi!", tadelte sie ihn halb amüsiert, halb ernst, während sie den Griff des Koffers fasste, um ihn den letzten restlichen Weg zum Auto zu ziehen. Er hinderte sie nicht daran, nur das Verstauen des Gepäcks wollte er dann doch nicht ihr allein überlassen, denn das Ding wog nicht gerade wenig. Zusammen hievten sie den Koffer in den Kofferraum, Minttu schlug die Heckklappe zu und ging zur Fahrertür, Kimi unterdessen ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. Selbst das Anschnallen wurde mit dem Gips zu einer schwierigen Aufgabe, die ihm nicht recht gelingen wollte. Nachdem Minttu lange genug amüsiert zugeschaut hatte, nahm sie ihm das Elend mit den Worten „Lass mich mal", ab und lachte sogar über die verkniffene Miene, die er gerade zog. Kimi verengte milde entrüstet die Augen. Wie frech.   
  
„Lach nur über mein Leid", beschwerte er sich scherzhaft, was Minttu abermals zum Lachen brachte. Einen Kontrollblick in die Spiegel werfend startete sie den Motor, manövrierte den Wagen im Rückwärtsgang aus der Parklücke heraus, schaltete in den ersten Gang und ging auf´s Gaspedal. Als sie den Parkplatz verlassen hatten und auf die Hauptstraße abgebogen waren, wollte Minttu alles zum Unfall und zum Krankenhaus wissen und erkundete sich abermals nach seinem Befinden? Fragen, mit denen Kimi gerechnet hatte, die Autofahrt verbrachte er also größtenteils damit, sie alle zu beantworten und seinerseits nachzufragen, wie es ihr und Robin unterdessen Zuhause ergangen war. Minttus Berichten zufolge war wohl alles gut verlaufen, er hätte sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass dies nicht der Fall gewesen sein sollte.   
  
„Ich hab das Frühstück fertig", warf Minttu ein, als eine Ampel von rot auf grün schaltete und fuhr an. „Hast du Hunger?"  
  
„Joa", gab Kimi abwägelnd zurück. „Bisschen." Nicht so wirklich, dachte er, aber mit dem ersten Kaffee kam bestimmt auch der Appetit zurück.  
  
Sobald sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, lichteten sich die Häuser, rechts und links erstreckten sich weite Wiesen und Felder, auf den Hängen grasten Kuhherden und auch der Verkehr nahm merklich ab. Nur ab und an kam ihnen ein Auto entgegen, die meiste Zeit über sah Kimi aus dem Fenster, wo die Landschaft an ihm vorbeiflog, die Sonne war mittlerweile vollständig aufgegangen. Im Zick Zack führte die Landstraße aus dem Tal heraus in die Höhe, vorbei an Wäldern, Sträuchern und Fels, weit hinten am Horizont ragten die schneebedeckten Gipfel der Alpen in die Wolken. Solche Temperaturen wie in Monaco herrschten hier glücklicherweise nicht, dennoch war der Sommer zu spüren und es war warm genug, um im T-Shirt durch die Gegend zu laufen. Der Ausblick hatte schon etwas für sich, die ländliche Atmosphäre unterschied sich stark zum dicht besiedelten Monaco. Hier angekommen fühlte er sich gleich viel wohler. Weg von dem Verkehrslärm, von der belebten Küste des Mittelmeeres und vor allem weg vom Krankenhaus, Doktor Klemmbrett und Schwester Godzilla, die er hoffentlich nie wieder zu sehen brauchte.   
  
Von den Landstraßen ging es nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt in einen kleinen Ort hinein, weiter die Straße entlang, die sich, von Hecken umsäumt, an den gepflegten Grundstücken vorbei schlängelte. Eine beinahe schläfrige Stille lag über den schmucken Häusern, nur in wenigen Gärten war bereits Aktivität zu beobachten. Die große Villa, die unverkennbar zwischen den übrigen Häusern herausragte, war sein eigenes Zuhause und sobald sie das Tor zum Anwesen passierten und Minttu den Wagen auf dem Hof zum Halten brachte, gestattete sich Kimi ein zufriedenes Aufatmen. Nur noch den Koffer ins Haus bringen, dann war es geschafft. Schnell befreite er sich vom Anschnallgurt, der leise klickte, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Ein geräuschvolles Brummen war das erste, was er hörte, offenbar war der Nachbar am Rasenmähen. So oft wie der den Rasenmäher anwarf, könnte man meinen, es sei seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. In der Einfahrt stand außerdem der glänzende Neuwagen, daneben ein Eimer und ein Hochdruckreiniger, die Gattin war wohl mit dem Autowaschen beschäftigt. Kimi hob verwundert die Brauen. War doch schon sauber, man konnte sich auch 'nen Wolf putzen. Naja, war ja nicht sein Bier.   
  
Darüber den Kopf schüttelnd, umrundete er den Wagen, öffnete die Heckklappe, wuchtete mit Minttus Hilfe den Koffer aus dem Auto und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, während Minttu den Wagen runter in die Garage fuhr. Gute Frage, fiel ihm als nächstes ein. Wo war eigentlich der Haustürschlüssel abgeblieben? Ach ja, Jackentasche, musste er erst umständlich herausfischen. Verflixt.   
  
Bis er den Schlüssel in der Hand hielt, war Minttu schon wieder bei ihm angekommen und übernahm das Aufschließen der Tür gleich selbst. die Unselbständigkeit begann ihn zu nerven. Durch die hohen Glastüren ging es hinein die Kühle des Hauses und sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel, gab er ein erledigtes Ächzen von sich. Geschafft. Jetzt konnte er wirklich sagen, er war Zuhause. Den Koffer ließ er erst mal im Eingangsbereich stehen, das Auspacken hatte schließlich noch Zeit. Viel wichtiger war jetzt erst mal Robin, den Minttu herantrug nachdem sie die Schlüssel weggelegt hatte und der in seinem Strampler fröhlich gluckste. Mit dem Gips war es schwierig, ihr den Kleinen abzunehmen, also beschränkte er sich darauf, ihm mit der gesunden Hand über den Kopf zu streicheln, bis Minttu ihm ihn schließlich doch in die Arme legte.   
  
Während er den Kleinen begrüßte, sah er im Hintergrund die Haushälterin herum wuseln, die gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer trat und sich nun zum Aufbruch bereit machte. Solang Minttu ihn vom Flughafen abholte, hatte sie auf Robin Acht gegeben, nun allerdings würde sie fahren. Wie üblich bedankte man sich bei ihr, sie versicherte lächelnd, dass es kein Problem für sie wäre und sie es sehr gerne mache, bevor sie verschwand.   
  
Zeit für´s Frühstück, was hieß, dass Robin wieder ins Bett musste und nachdem er den Kurzen zurückgebracht hatte, folgte Kimi Minttu auf die Dachterrasse, wo ein fertig gedeckter Tisch auf ihn wartete. Brötchen, Brot, sogar Crossaints waren zur Feier des Tages dabei. Daneben eine Schale mit Obst, für jeden ein Frühstücksei, Orangensaft, dekorierte Aufschnittplatten, Joghurt, Butter, Marmelade, am Rand ein Krug und auch eine Vase mit Blumen. Anscheinend hatte sich Minttu wirklich viel Mühe gegeben, was auch an ihrem erfreuten Gesicht abzulesen war, als sie auf einen der Stühle wies.   
  
„Ach, der Kaffee!", fiel ihr plötzlich siedend heiß ein. „Setz dich schon mal, ich hol' ihn mal eben schnell."  
  
Kimi grinste bloß angesichts ihres Eifers, offenbar wollte sie ihm die Ankunft so schön wie möglich machen. Er beschloss, ihr heimlich in die Küche zu folgen, wo sie gerade an den Arbeitsplatten stand und den frisch gebrühten Kaffee in eine andere Kanne umfüllte. Der verlockende Duft stieg ihm sogleich in die Nase, was seine Vorfreude auf das Frühstück nur noch steigerte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich an sie heran, schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte und schmiegte sich an sie, Minttu gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich.  
  
„Kimi, das ist heiß", beschwerte sie sich lachend.   
  
„Was?", hakte Kimi mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen nach. „Der Kaffee oder ich?"  
  
„Boah...du", ein schnalzendes Geräusch mit Zunge, „echt!", lachte sie.  
  
„Also doch der Kaffee", stellte Kimi mit gespielter Enttäuschung fest, wofür er sich einen Hieb mit dem Deckel der Kaffeekanne einfing und über Minttus amüsierte Miene lachen musste.   
  
„Los, Frühstück jetzt, komm!", trieb sie ihn an und scheuchte ihn aus der Küche. Mit der Kaffeekanne in der Hand ging sie die Treppe voraus und Kimi nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie noch weiter zu necken und in die Seite zu piksen. Da sie ziemlich kitzlig war, hatte das zur Folge, dass ihr beinahe die Kanne aus der Hand gesegelt wäre. Gerade noch so konnte sie sich am Geländer festhalten, versperrte ihm somit allerdings den Durchgang, also triezte Kimi sie nochmals, in dem er ihr wieder in die Seite pikste.  
  
„Maaan Kimi!", klagte sie lachend. „Gleich ist mehr Kaffee auf der Treppe als in der Kanne."  
  
„Das kann ich nicht riskieren", gab er zurück. „Hab schon Koffeinentzug."  
  
                                                                                                                          ~*~  
  
„Schau mal, ich hab dir die ganzen Artikel der letzten Tage aufgehoben", wies ihn Minttu auf den Stapel Zettel hin, sobald sie auf der Dachterrasse saßen. Während sie ihm Kaffee einschenkte, schnappte er sich dankbar die oberste Zeitung, denn bisher hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, irgendetwas zu dem Unfall zu sehen oder zu lesen. Schon der erste Titel ließ ihn stutzen: „Grand Prix von Monaco 2014 - Tragödie in Monte Carlo". Unter der Schlagzeile las er weiter. _„Der Grand Prix an der Küste des Mittelmeers endete in einer Katastrophe. Über zweihundert Verletzte und fünfzehn Tote forderte das ausgebrochene Feuer am Monaco Circuit, nun beginnt die Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen. Chef des Automobilverbands Jea-" _  
  
Kimi brach ab und legte die Zeitung weg. Wie Schuldige gesucht, gefunden und von der Presse zerfleischt wurden, hatte er keine Lust zu lesen, es reichte schon, dass es Tote gegeben hatte. Die Schlagzeilen der übrigen Artikel sahen nicht viel besser aus:   
  
_„Die Hölle heißt Monaco Circuit", „Hintergrund: Grand Prix am Monaco Circuit: Ein Rennen endet im Desaster", „Horrorcrash in Monte Carlo, Zahlreiche Tote beim Formel1-Grand Prix", „Massenpanik in Monte Carlo - Suche nach der Wahrheit", „Feuerhölle von Monaco - Ein Augenzeuge berichtet", „Tragödie in Monaco - Handyvideo zeigt das Drama", „Katastrophe in Monte Carlo - Verantwortliche müssen bezahlen!"_ __  
  
Es war genau das, was er geahnt hatte, also schob er den Stapel beiseite, trank den ersten Schluck seines Kaffees und nahm sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb. Beim Ansetzen des Messers hielt er jedoch inne. Achja, Gips. Mist.  
  
Egal, dachte er und platzierte den Gips so auf dem Brötchen, dass es beim Durchschneiden hoffentlich nicht auf dem Teller herumrutschen würde. Minttu darum bitten würde er auf keinen Fall, er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz. Außerdem würde er es jawohl auf die Kette bekommen, dieses primitive Backwerk zu zerteilen, wäre ja lachhaft. So einfach wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, wurde es dann aber doch nicht, vielmehr endete es damit, dass das Brötchen unter dem Gewicht des Gipsarms platt wie eine Briefmarke und somit unbelegbar wurde. Frustriert sah Kimi von seinem Teller auf in Minttus Gesicht, die sich mühsam das Lachen verkniff.   
  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot sie an.   
  
Er war versucht, mit einem Nein zu antworten, doch da er tatsächlich auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen war, schien das leider keine Option zu sein. Wortlos überreichte er ihr also ein neues Brötchen samt Messer und sah zu, wie sie es durchschnitt.  
  
„Danke", quetschte er hervor, aber es musste wohl gezwungener als beabsichtigt klingen, denn Minttu seufzte unter mitleidiger Miene.   
  
„Ach komm, jetzt schau nicht so muffig."  
  
„Ich schau gar muffig", verteidigte er sich schwach.  
  
„Tust du wohl", meinte Minttu und bis grinsend in eine Brötchenhälfte mit Marmelade.   
  
„Woran machst du das denn fest?"  
  
„Du hast hier immer zwei Falten, wenn du maulig bist", antwortete sie amüsiert und deutete mit der brötchefreien Hand auf ihre Stirn, um es zu verdeutlichen.   
  
Angestrengt versuchte Kimi, die beiden Falten auf der Stirn loszuwerden, was Minttu nur noch amüsierter grinsen ließ, denn es musste wohl eher wie eine Grimasse wirken.  
  
„Ich werde alt", lieferte er zur Erklärung. „Daher kommen die ganzen Falten."  
  
„Du hast keine Falten", beteuerte sie und stand mit der halb verzehrten Brötchenhälfte auf, um aus der Küche das vergessene Salz für´s Frühstücksei zu holen. „Außerdem würde ich dich auch mit Falten lieben." Lächelnd beugte sie sich im Vorbeigehen kurz hinab und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14: Erschreckende Einblicke**  
  
  
  
  
Mitten im Frühstück fiel dem Finnen ein, dass er durchaus seinen Laptop aus dem Haus holen könnte, um sich im Internet über den Unfall schlau zu machen. Die Zeitungen lieferten nicht viel mehr Informationen, als die, die er ohenhin schon kannte und die abgebildeten Fotos waren auch nicht wirklich das, was er suchte, also verschwand er kurz ins Haus und kehrte mit dem Laptop zurück. Zusammen mit Minttu schob er einen Teil des Geschirrs beiseite, fegte einige Krümel vom Tisch und stellte ihn auf der frei gewordenen Fläche ab.   
  
Während der Computer hochfuhr, vertilgte er den letzten Rest seines Brötchens, um die Hände frei zu haben, doch wieder hatte er den Gips vergessen, der seine rechte Hand einschloss. Das Tippen mit Links nahm etwas mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich in Anspruch, aber immerhin schlug ihm die Suchmaschine schon beim Eingeben der ersten Buchstaben eine Liste von Begriffen vor, sodass er das Passende einfach auswählen konnte. "Unfall Monaco Circuit" - Ein in letzter Zeit offenbar häufiger Suchbegriff, sofort tauchten Ergebnisse in Form von Bildern und Artikeln auf Internetseiten auf. Videos waren auf der ersten Seite keine zu sehen, also klickte er gezielt auf die dafür vorgesehen Kategorie, erhielt eine Reihe von Treffern und steckte sich die Kopfhöhrer in die Ohren.   
  
Das erste Video vom Unfall, das er anklickte, war die stark verwackelte Aufnahme eines Zuschauers, der das Ganze wohl von den Tribünen aus gefilmt hatte. Außer den Motorengeräuschen, ein paar Laute berstenden Metalls und dem Aufschreien des Publikums war nicht viel zu hören oder sehen, also musste etwas Brauchbareres her.   
  
Kimis Augen wanderten auf der Suche nach geeignetem Material fahndend über den Bildschirm, gleich das dritte Video machte einen weitaus besseren Eindruck. Es zeigte wie Maldonado der Reifen platzte und dieser trotz verzweifelter Bemühungen des Gegenlenkens die Kontrolle über seinen Boliden verlor. Eine Qualmwolke wirbelte auf bei seinen Versuchen, noch abzubremsen, aber er schien seltsamerweise sogar noch an Tempo dazu zu gewinnen, geriet ins Schleudern und schoss mit voller Geschwindigkeit in das vor ihm fahrende Fahrzeug. Einen Ferrari.   
  
Kimi starrte angespannt auf den Bildschirm, denn es war er selbst, in den Maldonado gerade hineinrauschte. Er sah sich selbst von der Strecke fliegen, ungebremst und seitlich gegen den stählernen Streckenpoler krachen, sah, wie es das Auto regelrecht in alle Einzelteile zerlegte, wie er selbst aus dem Cockpit gerissen wurde, meterweit über den Asphalt schlitterte und ein wenig abseits bewusstlos liegen blieb. Trümmerteile versprengten sich in alle Richtungen, da tauchten auch schon die nächsten Autos auf. Jensons McLaren sauste wie eine Rakete von der Piste, Felipes Wagen trudelte mit quietschenden Reifen durch´s Bild, gleich dahinter kam auch schon der Nächste - Sebastian im Ferrari. Kimi verfolgte, wie es ihm gelang, außenherum auszuweichen, dann jedoch erwischte ihn die silberne Nase eines Mercedes. Sebs Berichten nach zufolge musste das wohl Lewis sein, der seinen Teamkollegen von der Strecke geholt hatte. Da schoss Rosberg auch schon für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch´s Bild, gefolgt vom Nächsten Fahrzeug.   
  
Ach du Scheiße. Das war alles, was alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.   
  
Kimi stoppte das Video, nicht sicher, ob er sich den Rest überhaupt noch antun wollte, denn eigentlich hatte er genug gesehen. Je mehr er über den Unfall nachdachte, desto mehr schlich sich die Erkenntnis in seinen Kopf: Es glich einem Wunder, dass er überlebt hatte und nun wurde ihm auch bewusst, weshalb Rami am Telefon so aufgelöst geklungen hatte und schier ausgerastet war, als er sagte, er habe geschlafen. Und seine Mutter... sie hatte geweint. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm an ihrer Stelle ergangen und es Robin gewesen wäre, der in dem Auto gesessen hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er halb krank geworden vor Sorge.   
  
Allerdings galt es, noch mehr Videos zu durchstöbern, denn den Unfall hatte er jetzt gesehen, nicht aber das Feuer und die ausbrechende Massenpanik. Der Reihe nach klickte er die Videos durch, die man ihm am rechten Bildrand der Seite anbot, es dauerte nicht lang, bis er die ersten Aufzeichnungen einiger schlechter Freizeitjournalisten fand. Die Handykamera auf den Boden gerichtet, mitten im Lauf gefilmt, alles verwackelt, Hauptsache man hatte etwas hochgeladen. Beharrlich suchte er weiter und da stieß er glücklicherweise auf längere Berichte, die von mehren Menschen der Medien gefilmt und veröffentlicht wurden.   
  
Mitten im Gewühl aus Fahrzeugen stand ein Wagen, der plötzlich zu brennen begann. Er verfolgte angespannt, wie seine Kollegen hin-und her rannten, um die anderen aus den Autos zu befreien, wie einge von ihnen sich aus den Sicherheitsgurten kämpften, die Helme von den Köpfen rissen und sich vor den letzten beiden heranrasenden Boliden in Sicherheit brachten. In letzter Sekunde retteten sie sich mit einem Sprung außer Reichweite der tödlichen Geschosse, Ericsson verfehlte Jenson nur um wenige hauchdünne Millimeter. Nicht viel hätte gefehlt und Jensons Name wäre heute von der Liste der Lebenden gestrichen.   
  
Trümmerteile schossen durch die Luft, bereit jeden zu erschlagen, der sich nicht schnell genug duckte. Es war ein Bild der Zerstörung, ein Unfall wie kein noch so phantasiereicher Mensch es erfinden konnte, allein der Lärm aus berstendem Metall, explosionsartigem Donnern und schreienden Fahrern war furchtbar mit anzuhören, doch er dachte nicht daran, den Lautstärkeregler nach unten zu schieben. Es hätte sich falsch angefühlt. Er sah weiter das Chaos mit an, das sich in Sekundenschnelle ausbreitete, weniger als eine Minute und das nächste Auto stand in Flammen. Der Brand des ersten Wagens war auf Lewis Fahrzeug übergegriffen, der Gott sei Dank nicht mehr in eben jenem saß, sondern mit Daniels Hilfe Max aus einem der Wracks zog. Die lodernden Flammen züngelten an den Metallstreben der Streckenabsperrungen hoch, fraßen sich einen Weg durch die Gitterstäbe bis zu den hübsch anzusehenden Bäumen, die nun zum Verhängnis wurden. Trocken durch die sommerliche Hitze, brannten sie sofort wie Zunder, steckten die benachbarten Pflanzen in Brand und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf. Quer durch das dicht stehende Grün über die Baumkronen und eine Werbefläche zunichte machend, kamen die Flammen den Zuschauertribünen gefährlich nahe. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Panik brach aus, jeder versuchte als Erster von den Tribünen zu fliehen, schubste, drängelte und rannte sich über den Haufen. Immer nähen kamen die Flammen, die Hitze des Feuers war fast spürbar, dichte schwarze Rauchwolken verdunkelten den Tag, es knisterte, die Schreie vereinten sich zu einem einzigen riesigem Hilfeschrei. Ungehindert zog der Brand seine Bahnen, Streckenhelfer und Einsatzkräfte waren machtlos.   
  
Eine Explosion dröhnte über den Lärm hinweg und zerriss die Luft, einer der Boliden im Trümmerfeld war in alle Einzelteile zerlegt worden, die Feuerwolke wirbelte gen Himmel und klang wie ein brüllendes Raubtier. Mit Entsetzen stellte Kimi fest, wie die Flammen einer Ölspur auf dem Asphalt folgten und sich gefährlich nah an die Boxengasse heranschlichen. Mechaniker unterschiedlicher Rennställe rannten auf die drohende Gefahr zu, erstickten mit vereinten Kräften und dutzenden Feuerlöschern die Flammen und verhinderten den Supergau, den es gegeben hätte. Doch die schnelle Reaktion der Männer hatte nichts tröstendes, denn in unmittelbarer Nähe tobte weiter das Chaos auf den Tribünen voller hunderter Menschen.   
  
Betroffen schloss Kimi das Video. Er hatte genug gesehen. Es war nicht auf menschliches Versagen zu schieben, es war eine Kette unglücklicher Ereignisse, die nicht absehbar gewesen waren. Wer würde es wagen, so etwas vorauszusagen? Vermutlich würde man denjenigen für bescheuert erklären und ihm keine Beachtung schenken, weil man es als im höchsten Maße unwahrscheinlich einstufen würde. Tja...  
  
Er holte tief Luft, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und nahm die Kopfhöhrer aus den Ohren. Wie Sebastian ihn in gefunden hatte, konnte er bloß erahnen, ebenso, wie die anderen sich einen Weg zu den Sanitätern erkämpft haben mussten. Indem er aus den Latschen gekippt war, hatte er es ihnen nicht gerade einfacher gemacht, ihnen gebührte wohl ein großer Dank dafür, dass sie ihn so selbstverständlich mit sich genommen, Minttu nicht zur Witwe und Robin nicht zum Halbwaisen gemacht hatten.  
  
Es war ein merkwürdiges Bedürfis, den Kleinen zu sich zu holen, das er plötzlich verspürte, also klappte er den Laptop zu, stand auf und nahm das Gerät mit, um es weg zu bringen. Minttu sah im verwundert hinterher.   
  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie fast schon enttäuscht, wohl in dem Glauben, er würde sie einfach hier allein am Frühstückstisch sitzen lassen und abhauen.  
  
„Bin gleich wieder da", erklärte er, ging ins Haus, legte den Laptop auf einen Tisch und suchte Robin in seinem Zimmer auf, der sich in seinem Bettchen hin-und her rollte, anstatt zu schlafen. Den Kleinen hochzunehmen erwies sich mit dem Gips als nicht gerade leicht und schmerzte ziemlich, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und hob ihn aus dem Bett. Mit einem äußerst vergnügt schauendem Robin machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Dachterasse, wo Minttu gerade eine neue Brötchenhälfte bestrich. Lächelnd legte sie das Messer weg, als sie sah, wen Kimi mitgebracht hatte.  
  
„Ja wer kommt denn da?", begrüßte sie Robin überrascht, dem der große Abstand zum Boden nicht ganz behagte und mit seinen kleinen Finger verunsichert in Kimis T-shirt fasste. Sobald sich dieser mit ihm an den Tisch setzte, gab es jedoch keinen Grund mehr zur Beunruhigung und er begann eingehend die ungewohnte Umgebung zu beäugen. Nach den ersten Erkundungen dann wimdete er seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings wieder viel interessanteren Dingen und das war der Gips an Kimis Arm. Das kannte er überhaupt nicht, also hieß es, erst einmal mit Vorsicht darauf zu reagieren. Mit einem undefinierbarem Gluckslaut richtete er seine Augen das weiße Etwas, stufte es gefahrlos ein, bewegte sich aber dennoch ein Stückchen davon weg auf den unversehrten Arm zu. War ihm nicht ganz geheuer das neue weiße Ding, nichtmal weich war es, sodass man sich hätte anschmiegen können, also kuschelte er sich lieber an den Bauch seines Vaters, der momentan mit dem Kaffeetrinken beschäftigt war.   
  
„Na?", brummte Kimi, nachdem er die Tasse weggestellt hatte und musterte den kleinen Kerl, der halb auf seinem Schoß lag und halb gegen seinen Bauch lehnte. „Ist langweilig, hm?"   
  
Um ihn ein wenig zu beschäftigen, wippte er kurz mit Bein auf und ab, was Robin zu gefallen schien. Babys waren wirklich leicht zu unterhalten. Nochmal wippte er mit dem Bein, diesmal etwas länger und ein begeistertes Leuchten stahl sich in das Gesicht des Zwergs, sodass Kimi eine ganze Weile lang mit dem Wippen fortfuhr, bis sein Rücken mal wieder zu schmerzen begann. Seufzend streckte er sich ein wenig und bewegte verspannt die Schultern, doch helfen tat es nicht im geringsten. Verfluchter Bockmist. Da war sein Rücken gerade erst genesen und schon haute ihm einer neuer Unfall wieder sämtliche Wirbel raus.   
  
Der Gedanke verpuffte sofort, als die Bilder von Monte Carlo vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten, die er gerade eben erst gesehen hatte. Ein ramponierter Rücken war angesichts des Unfalls ein vergleichsweise geringer Schaden, viel mehr konnte er sich wohl glücklich schätzen, nach Hause gekommen zu sein und Robin noch aufwachsen sehen zu können. Abwesend strich er mit der Hand über den Rücken des Kleinen, der auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war, während sein Blick über die weiten Grünflächen im Westen wanderte. Nach all den vergangenen mehr oder weniger ereignisreichen Tagen war er endlich richtig Zuhause gekommen.   
  
Zufrieden trank er den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse. Eigentlich fehlte jetzt nur noch eines...


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilog**  
  
  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als Sebastian müde blinzelte und eine Hand vor die Augen hob, um sich vor den blendenden Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er auf einer Liege unter einem Baum im Garten gelegen, um die sommerliche Wärme zu genießen und darüber die Zeit vergessen. Weiter hinten im grünen Paradies hörte er Hanna über den Rasen laufen, hinter ihm in der Hecke brummte etwaiges Kleinvieh, neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein letzter Schluck Cola.   
  
Gähnend streckte sich der Heppenheimer, um wieder Leben in seine müden Geister zu bringen, als er gerade noch das ferne Geräusch der Klingel hörte. Wer war das denn jetzt noch?  
  
In Sandalen schritt er über das Gras hinüber zum Haus, denn Hanna hatte das Klingeln höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie im hinteren Teil des Gartens beschäftigt war. Erneut läutete es an der Tür und Sebastian legte einen Zahn zu, um den Besucher nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen. Über die Terasse marschierte er quer durchs Haus und staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Und?", begrüßte ihn Kimi mit einem Grinsen. „Wo ist jetzt meine Cola?"


End file.
